I'll Always Be Your Girl
by IrishLass72
Summary: She has loved him since she was a young girl. Are they meant for forever?
1. Chapter 1

**8/28/2011 Hi everyone so if you have already read this then you know it's different. I was having trouble uploading new chapters and the only thing I could figure to do was to combine them and then re- upload them.. If that makes sense. I know the chapters are now even longer.. Sorry, but I didn't know what else to do… maybe write a shorter story..lol.. Thank you for all of your support. xoxo**

**This is my first FanFic so please don't be too harsh. I really hope you like it. Any reviews are welcomed. Thanks. I don't own anything to do with SOA except for Cambrie, John and Debby Stewart**

So much sadness and strife in the world. Some days I think that I should just give up, but I can't. They wouldn't want me to. It's been years since I have been back to Charming California. I need them, I need my family. Daddy's gone and I'm all alone again. He would want to be with mom, so that is what I'm going to do.

**In the Beginning**

My name is Cambrie Stewart. I was born in Tacoma Wash and I'm the daughter of Debby and John Stewart. My parents split when I was 9 and my mom moved us down to Charming California. My dad was ok with it because we would be near Uncle John, Aunt Gemma, Uncle Clay and Aunt Dolly.

Dad was in Vietnam with Uncle John and Uncle Clay. They were founding members of Samcro (Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original). A club for Harley lovers. Dad was wounded in Vietnam so he didn't ride, he could but chose not too, I think it had something to do with how he was wounded but he would never talk about it. So he was never patched in, but he worked on them and anyone who had a problem or question about Harleys knew John Stewart was your man. He knew everything about Harleys. He worked for a shop ran by the Tacoma chapter.

Even though we were 1200 miles apart I was still very close to my dad. My mom made sure of it, though they weren't together anymore, they still loved each other and we all knew it. They stayed the best of friends, which I find is rare in divorce.

I grew up running around with Opie Winston, who's father was Piney and another founding member of SOA. Jackson "Jax" Teller and my best girlfriend in the world, Tara Knowels. Jax and Opie were a year older than me and Tara.

The four of us always had fun, but when you saw us together you knew not to mess with any of us. We were family and no one messed with our family.

Jax and Opie always treated me like the little sister they never had and it was great up until I turned 13. If anyone tried to be mean to me, say hurtful things, Jax and Opie would take care of them, usually by scaring them, but sometimes a punch or two was thrown. It was a month after my 13th birthday, I came home from school and found my mom on the living room floor. They said she never knew what hit her and that she was never in pain. It's scary to think that a brain anneurism can take a life so quickly. The first person I called was Aunt Gemma, she was a strong and fierce woman, sometimes downright scary, but when she loved you, you knew it and there was nothing she wouldn't do for someone she loved. I wasn't off the phone with her 5 minutes when Opie came running through the door.

I was holding her and screaming for her to wake up, I wouldn't let go of her. I couldn't let go of her. I wasn't ready for them to take her. I wasn't ready for goodbye.

I couldn't talk to them, I was too distraught, Opie was there when the aid car came and when Chief Wayne Unser got there, he explained what happened to them for me.

There were so many people in and out of the house that night, dad couldn't get there until the next morning. Uncle John, Uncle Clay Aunt Dolly, Piney and Tig all came, they all told me the same thing. "I love you, I'm here for you, will always be here for you if you need anything" I was there princess, they loved me, but I could tell the men were scared, they didn't know how to handle a distraught, sobbing little girl. But I loved them for trying.

I didn't want to leave my house so Aunt Gemma, Jax, Tara and Opie stayed with me. I stayed in my moms room, I thought everyone was asleep then Opie came in and laid down with me. I couldn't stop crying, I just laid there crying silently. Opie wrapped his arms around me and held onto me, I could feel his tears on my cheek. He probably wouldn't admit it but he was crying too, he loved my mom, she was always there for him since his had taken off and left him behind. I never told him I knew he was crying, there was no need. I think that was when I realized I loved Opie, but I really had no idea what to do with those feelings. They scared me.

My moms funeral was fit for a queen, SOA treated her as though she were an "old lady" the sound of thunderous Harleys will forever stay with me.

My dad stayed by my side the entire time, he was sad too, I always knew he still loved her. His heart was broken too.

A week had passed and every night Opie would sneak into my room and hold me until I went to sleep,but he was always gone when I woke up in the morning.

One morning I went downstairs and Aunt Gemma and Uncle John were there with dad drinking coffee.

"Sweetheart, come over here and sit down please, we want to talk to you about something". What is it daddy? "Well, I have been talking with Gemma and John and we decided that the best thing for you would be to stay with them and stay in your school, but we want to know how you feel about that"

" I guess I haven't really thought about it, why don't you want me?" I started to cry. "oh sweetie, it's not that I don't want you with me but what about school, your friends? Everything you have and know is here in Charming." Yes, I guess that's true" Sweetheart, I promise I will visit more, you have my word. I am going to put the shop up for sale and when it sells I will move to Charming for good".

I looked at my father and he looked so sad, I knew it was breaking his heart to leave me and I didn't want to make it any harder on him, so I said I would stay.

Gemma gave me a big hug and promised to take real good care of me.

I moved in with Gemma and John a couple of days later and dad went back to Tacoma.

Living with them turned out to be great, I felt safe and loved, though I had to share a bathroom with Jax, that wasn't so great. He was messy.

**Who Knew She Could Sing?**

I stayed in school and got good grades and joined the choir. I caught so much hell from Opie and Jax, but Tara was so supportive, she was the only one out of them who really ever heard me sing. Singing in front of others terrified me but I loved music, I taught myself to play the piano and acoustic guitar, I played for Aunt Gemma and Uncle John all the time. They were so good to me.

I had a hard time singing in front of people I knew and loved but not in front of strangers. The day night before my sixteenth birthday I had a recital. I didn't want my family to come but I told my dad he could come since he was coming down for my birthday, I asked him not to tell anyone about the recital and he didn't but Tara did. I could have killed her.

I was back stage warming up for my solo when David Hale came running up, "Cambrie, this night better not turn into a free for all" David, what are you talking about?" ummm, your family of outlaws are here" WHAT? I peeked out the curtain and saw them all in the last three rows of the back, all the cuts with the reaper on them. I caught Tara's eye and she shrunk down in her seat, she knew I was going to kick her ass.

I could hear David snickering, which pissed me off so I turned around and punched him as hard as I could, he could go on stage with a black eye, I didn't care. Punching him hurt my hand but I knew that since my family was here I was going to have to do my absolute best. I didn't want to live the rest of my life with them giving me shit about my performance. I grabbed some ice and iced my hand up until it was my turn for my solo.

I slid up to the piano and started playing,

There are places I remember, All my life though some have changed, Some forever, not for better, Some have gone and some remain, All these places have their moments, With lovers and friends I still can recall, Some are dead and some are living, In my life I've loved them of all these friends and lovers, There is no one compares with you, And these memories lose their meaning, When I think of love as something new, Though I know I'll never lose affection, For people and things that went before, I know I'll often stop and think about them, In my life I love you more, Though I remember I'll never lose affectionFor people and things that went before, I know I'll often stop and think about them, In my life I'll love you more, In my life I'll love you more.

I stopped and there was total silence, I was so afraid to open my eyes. I knew they would be watching, great… they hated it. I opened my eyes, stood up and turned around to face the audience and there were people crying, Tara, Gemma, daddy, and others,…"shit was it that bad"? I thought to myself. Then all of the sudden the audience was on their feet clapping and yelling. I guess it was only about 10 seconds but to me it seemed like a lifetime before they started clapping. All I could do was smile.

After the recital a found my family in the front lobby, they all hugged me and told me how proud they were. I even got flowers. It was a great night. I noticed though Opie didn't say much and he left without saying goodbye. Fine, whatever, screw him was all I could think. I wondered what his problem was, maybe he had a date. I guess I should be happy he even made it since I didn't tell anyone.. I just shrugged it off. I went to dinner with my dad and had a nice evening.

I woke up the next morning to Opie, Jax, Tara, Dad, Aunt Gemma, Uncle John staring at me from the foot of my bed. I just laid there with the blankets over my face and asked "ummm why are you all there just staring at me?" Jax, Opie get out of my room" They all just laughed, Gemma made me breakfast in bed, Jax and Opie gave me flowers. They told me what a great job I had done the night before and left me with Jax, Ope and Tara to eat my breakfast.

"So Cam, what are we doing for your birthday?" Jax asked, I hadn't really thought about it. "It's no big deal we don't have to do anything" I told him. "Well if I know Ma, she's going to at least want to do a dinner." he stated. "Oh no, please lets not". I said, "They always turn out crazy" I said, worried. Jax and Opie laughed knowing that the thought of a dinner made me nervous. I noticed Opie still wasn't saying much to me, "Opie, what's up? You're awfully quiet?" You ok?"

"yea..umm I'm fine" Opie mumbled. "Happy birthday, I'll see you later. Got some stuff to take care of." he kissed me on the top of my head and left. I turned to look at Jax and Tara.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" What's wrong with him?"

Jax just laughed and said he was figuring some "shit" out. I asked him to be more specific and he told me no, not his place.. "FINE JACKSON, go away then" Jax gave me a kiss on the cheek and a wet one on Taras mouth and left us alone.

Tara was sitting across the room from me and being awfully quiet "here I got this for you" she handed me a small box. I opened the box and there was a silver chain with two pendants on it, initials. C for me and T for Tara.

"oh my gosh Tara this is so pretty, you really didn't have to, but I love it"

"Thank you so much. "Cam, you are my very best friend, you have always been there for me especially when my mom left and all the crap I have gone through with my dad. I love you Cam, you are the sister I always wanted but never got"

We both got a little teary eyed, I got up and hugged her tightly. " I love you too Tara, I'll always be here for you".

Jax was right, Gemma wanted to do a dinner, so Tara and I got wrangled into going shopping with her for dinner. She took us to lunch and bought me a new outfit, a new pair of skinny jeans with embellishments on the butt pockets and a form fitting but flowing top, it was emerald green, Gemma always said emerald green was my color, it brought out the green in my eyes and looked lovely with my long auburn hair. She was right. It also accentuated my new found figure. In the last 6 months I sprouted up from 5' to 5' 5" my face had lost some of the fullness and I went up to a c cup in bra size. I noticed the guys had become a little more protective of me. A boy couldn't talk to me without getting the evil eye from one of the guys.

It drove me crazy, I didn't really understand what the big deal was.

We got back to the house and started dinner, my favorite. BBQ chicken, salad, garlic bread and mashed potatoes and corn.

I ran upstairs to get ready and there was a present on my bed . The card just read, Happy Birthday, Love Ope. It was a bottle of Herve Leger perfume, that I always wanted but could never afford and I wasn't about to ask anyone for it. I was reading Glamour a few months back and there was a sample in it. I made Opie smell it, he didn't say anything. I figured he hated it. I sure didn't expect him to remember it.

I got ready for the festivities and put on my new outfit, brushed my hair out, put on my new perfume and necklace, then put a little mascara and lip gloss on. I went downstairs and everyone just stood there and looked at me.

Great, here we go again.. "What"? Do I have something on my face?" They all burst out in laughter.

Jax came up and gave me a big hug and said "darlin, we are just admiring your beauty" "yea, whatever Jackson" I laughed.

Everyone was there, Dad, Jax, Tara, Uncle John and Gemma, Uncle Clay ,Aunt Dolly, Tig, Piney, Chibs, Otto, Luanne and even Happy and Koz drove down from Tacoma.

I noticed Opie was late and Jax kept looking out the window. "Ok Jax, what's going on? Where's Opie?" Oh, he's on his way. Picking something up for me.

Oh Ok..

**Friends or More?**

Opie arrived in the middle of dinner and everyone gave him shit for being late on my birthday, he sat down across from me but wouldn't keep eye contact with me.

Finally around ten, everyone asked me to play and sing a song for them so I got my guitar out and played Country Strong for them.

I know you see me, like some wide eyed dreamer, That just rolled in, off a dusty Midwest bus, Yeah on the outside, Hallowed fragile, But on the inside something you can't crush'cause I'm Country Strong, hard to break, Like the ground, I grew upon, You may fool me, and I'll fall, But I won't stay down long, 'cause I'm Country Strong.

I have weathered, colder winters, And longer summers, without a drop of rain, Push me in a corner and I'll come out fightin', I may lose but I'll always keep my face.'Cause I'm Country Strong, hard to break, Like the ground, I grew upon, You may fool me, and I'll fall, But I won't stay down long.

When I was done I looked at my dad, he had tears in his eyes and I jumped onto his lap and hugged him for a long time. I looked over at aunt Gemma and Tara, they were crying too. I started giggling, then told them, "Geeze, if you guys are going to cry every time I play I won't do it anymore" then they all started to laugh.

Opie got up and grabbed his coat and turned around and asked my dad and Gemma if he could take me for a ride on his bike, "you better drive safe and she better wear a helmet" Gemma stated. "Of course I'll be safe with her". My dad smiled at me and winked, so we left. Tara and Jax on Jax's bike and I rode with Opie. I didn't know where we were going and I didn't really care, I just loved being on the back of Opies bike. We got to a beautiful clearing by the river, it was open with a beautiful view of the canyons. There was a small table set up with candles a radio and a gorgeous cake. This is why Opie was late.

"awww Opie, is this all for me?" I asked. "you didn't have to do all this" I told him.

"It's gorgeous out here, everything looks great" I said appreciatively. "When did you find this place?". "Jax and I have been coming here for years". Opie said, matter of fact like. "We haven't told anyone, we come here to think when we have stuff on our minds."

I looked over at Tara and she just smiled at me. Jax came up and handed me a small box, like the one Tara had given me, inside were two skull pendants one had Jax's name on the back and the other had Opies name on the back and the date.

I shrieked with excitement and hugged both Jax and Opie. We ate some cake and turned the radio on and talked for a while, then Jax and Tara left to take Tara home. I hugged them both and told them how much I loved them. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I had the best friends a girl could ever ask for.

When they left I turned around to look at Opie, he had laid a blanket down on the ground by the river, there was a breeze but the air was warm, it felt good.

Opie, looked nervous, when I asked him if he was ok, he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me down to sit next to him. "I just wanted to make tonight special for you" he said, very sweetly.

"Awww, Opie, it's perfect" Thank you so much for everything. I love my perfume by the way. I can't believe you did that." I told him. "I wanted you to have something pretty and I know you have liked the perfume for a while now." then he turned to look at me.

"Cambrie, you are so special to me, you are one of my best friends but last night, when I heard you sing, something happened, I kinda got the feeling you were singing to me. I want us to be more than friends. I know we are young, but Cambrie, I love you."

I was trying so hard not to cry, I didn't want to freak Opie out, all I could do was look up at him and stare into his beautiful eyes.

"Cambrie, please say something, anything." Opie said nervously. I couldn't. I just shook my head and tried to keep the tears from over flowing. I saw hurt in Opies eyes, shit that's not my intention. I couldn't speak, I froze up. I got up on my knees right in front of Opie and without saying a word, I grabbed his face and kissed him. I hoped that would get what I wish could but could not say across to him. When we finally pulled apart we just looked at each other and laughed, the song playing quietly on the radio was 'Are You Going To Kiss Me Or Not', by Thompson Square. Very fitting, don't ya think?

We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof, Talkin' bout everything under the moon With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume, All I could think about was my next move, Oh, but you were so shy and so was I, Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe When you smiled and said to me. Are you gonna kiss me or not, Are we gonna do this or what, I think you know I like you a lot, But you're 'bout to miss your shot, Are you gonna kiss me or not?.

I curled up next to him on the blanket and looked at the sky with all the beautiful stars , this was the best birthday ever… I was now Opie Winstons girl…

**Ch 2. GROWING UP & SKINNY DIPPIN**

**(Aug 5 months after Cambris Bday)**

_This can't really be real. Can it? Jax looks like he could explode at any given moment. My heart is breaking for him and Aunt Gemma. Tara looks like she doesn't know what to do, I can tell her heart is breaking for Jax. She loves him. I know she is struggling with how she is supposed to help Jax, we're young we shouldn't have to deal with shit like this. Life is so unfair sometimes._

_If you are going to be a part of the club then you have to learn to "deal" with shit like this. Fair or not._

_I see the preachers mouth moving but I don't really hear what he is saying. I still can't believe he is gone. I knew he shouldn't have gone out for a ride. He was angry and all out of sorts. You should never ride without a clear mind. They didn't know I was there, that I heard them fighting. He was pulling away and aunt Gemma was trying to get him back. She was tired of all the nights she was having to spend alone, without explanation of where he had been. There were times he would be gone for two weeks at a time and not really say where he had been, would just say "club business"._

_I know what she was thinking. It had crossed my mind too. He came home from being gone a week, no phone calls, nothing. She had some bags packed at the front door for him. "you can stay at the clubhouse. This isn't some cheap motel. You don't want to come home and see your family! FINE! I'm not doing this anymore John. It's not fair to your family, Think of the example you are setting for our son, and for Cambrie. Who are you?, I don't know you anymore. Where is the man I married? Where is the man I fell in love with? I've been trying John but you don't even try. This hurts too much, I can't do it anymore. I won't do it anymore. I'm sorry but I'm done. You need to go NOW!" when she was done, uncle John turned around and left on his bike._

_Two hours later Chief Unser and Uncle Clay showed up. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. He didn't have a fighting chance against that eighteen wheeler" the chief looked so sad. He didn't want to be the one to tell her, but he had too, it's his job and he loves her. She's been like his little sister since she was 12. _

"_They have him hooked up to life support, you need to come and talk to the Doctors and then decide what needs to be done."_

_That's when Jax and Opie came running into the house. "MOM..What happened? Is dad ok? Where is he? " Jax took one look at his mother and dropped to the floor._

_Opie caught him, "come on brother, "No! it's not true. He's a Teller, he's strong, he'll survive this." _

_I could hear Jax's voice breaking, he was the toughest seventeen year old boy I knew but he wore his heart on his sleeve. This is when I decided to make my presence known._

_I got down stairs and through my tears I just looked at everyone. I was crying silently. "oh baby, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here" aunt Gemma said to me through her tears._

"_I'm sorry aunt Gemma, I had a migraine and came home to lie down" I didn't want to bother you". All I could do was stare at Jax, he looked like he was going into shock, so I went and knelt in front of him. I said softly "Jackson, we have to go to the hospital and see him, you need to see him. No matter what happens you need to see him. Now!" Jax looked at me and nodded . I hugged him tightly. It was decided , Uncle Clay would drive us to the hospital. Opie would followed on his bike, which with the current events really freaked me out. The thought of that happening to him made me feel sick inside. I gave Opie and quick kiss and hug before we left._

_Everyone was at the hospital, I called Tara to let her know and I called my dad, he was on the first flight he could get from Seattle._

_We weren't there long. Even though I knew she was breaking inside aunt Gemma wouldn't let us see that. Everyone knew she loved her man, but she knew she had to be strong. The Doctors said there was no chance for survival. The only thing keeping him breathing was the machines. So with that being said, the machines were turned off. The Sons were a bunch if big, bad, tough bikers but they also had hearts, their hearts broke that day. All I could do was stand there and look at everyone, I tried not to stare but it's not often you see these men break. I knew they would all get their tears out now and we wouldn't see them cry again. They would be strong for aunt Gemma, Jax and myself. Uncle John was my "other father". He was my dads best friend._

_The funeral procession was huge. I don't think I had ever seen anything like it. There were so many bikes. There were members from every SOA charter plus many other MC clubs. Uncle John was well known and very respected. It was a very sad day. Every time I looked at aunt Gemma and Jax I couldn't help but worry. Deep down I knew things would change and probably not for the best.._

_It's been three weeks since the funeral and I feel so drained. School is starting in a week and I am really looking forward to be around people my age and not having to see sadness around every corner. I haven't even been singing. I love to sing when I'm happy and lately the time has not been right._

"Cambrie?" aunt Gemma yelled. "yes aunt Gemma?" I yelled from upstairs. "Baby, could you please come here, we need to talk" aunt Gemma said in her serious voice.

I always get the feeling of impending doom when she says that. That is what she says when she wants to talk to me about something that is going to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Would you like me to get anything for you first aunt Gemma?" I sweetly asked, hoping to butter her up in case I'm in any kind of trouble.

"No baby, just come sit down." I went into the living room and sat across from her.

"Sweetheart, I appreciate everything you have done around here, for me and Jax, but you need to spend some time with Opie and the rest of your friends." "It's ok Gemma, really, I don't mind at all".

"I know baby, that's why I love you so much but, you have been spending all of your time taking care of us and we all need to move on". "Go get ready, Opie will be here in fifteen." Aunt Gemma said sternly. Aunt Gemma had called him and told him that I needed to get out of the house so he needed to come and get me. I appreciate that she did that, I really want to see him but I guess I just felt guilty. Why should I go have fun and be happy with everything that is going on?

Fifteen minutes wasn't a lot of time to get ready, so I ran upstairs and threw on a pair of cut off denim shorts and a white tank top, ran a brush through my hair, brushed my teeth again and put on some of the perfume Ope had bought me for my birthday. I couldn't help it, I was getting excited to see him. We hadn't seen each other too much in the last three weeks. He spent most of his time working at the garage, prospecting for the club and spending time with Jax. I wasn't upset, I understood but I missed him like crazy. I guess I spaced off, because I felt someone staring at me and I looked at aunt Gemma standing in the doorway to my bathroom. She was smiling at me. "Baby girl, I just want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to about , ya know…um.. Sex!" (and there it was, the uncomfortable topic) you can always come to me.. No judgment" Though I hope you do wait, you are still young, even though I know you are more mature than most kids your age." I am sure I turned ten shades of red. I thought I got lucky and out of having an uncomfortable conversation with her.

I was so embarrassed, I didn't know what to say.

"umm thanks, but I'm not ready for that." I told her. "What? Sex or the conversation?" Gemma said with a smile. "Both" I told her. "Well, I see how you both look at each other and I just want you to know that you can always come to me. There are precautions that need to be made, better to be prepared.. Understand?"

"yes, I understand"

Finally! I hear the roar of Opies bike, THANK GOD.. I could feel my face burning… I gave Gemma a quick hug.. "thanks for caring aunt Gemma, but I gotta go". "Love you" I whispered to her. "Love you too baby girl" she whispered back.

I ran outside and jumped on Opies bike, "hurry go, get me outta here". Opie looked at me with one eyebrow raised, silently asking me what.

"Just go, I'll tell you when we get there".

We got to our special clearing by the river. Jax and Tara were already there.

I got off of Opies bike and waited for him before I walked over to our friends. He reached down and pulled me to him in a much needed hug. Then he gently put his finger under my chin and kissed me. Oh how I missed this. I could kiss Opie 24/7. He is an amazing kisser, sweet and gentle most of the time, then there was fiery and hot. Those were the ones that scared us both. I wasn't ready and he new it and he wouldn't push me into anything I wasn't ready for.

"Hey you two.. Get a room or come hang out with us"… Tara laughed. "Shut up Jackson I playfully yelled at him" we went and sat on blankets down by the river in the shade, it was so hot, so I went and put my feet in the water. There was always a soft breeze, but it was so hot that the breeze didn't help much.

I heard Opie say "Are you crazy? She will kill you" but by the time I realized that he was talking about me, I was under water.. "What the hell? I sputtered, I had water up my nose and in my mouth. "JACKSON I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" I started chasing him but started laughing too hard to do anything, the water was cold but it felt so good. Tara got in the water with me, she walked up and gave me a hug. She was like my sister and I hadn't been able to spend much time with her lately either.

It was nice, it was a great day. We all laughed a lot and I think we all needed that. We talked about school and what teachers we wanted and hoped we didn't get and how Tara and I were bummed that we would have to go to school for a year without Jax and Opie.

"Lets just get through this one before you worry about next year" Jax stated. "That's easy for you to say" Tara said. We'll be in school and you and Ope will be going on "Runs". Jax and Opie would be patched in right after graduation. They would both be 18 by then.

Jax took Tara home but Opie and I had wanted to stay behind, it was still hot out and we wanted to be alone. I knew aunt Gemma wouldn't be worried if I went home a little later than usual.

I was laying on the blanket with my back to the sky when I felt fingers dancing across my back. Opie was drawing pictures on my back, we would do that and the one who's back pictures were being drawn on would have to guess what the picture or words were.

I was almost asleep but I got butterflies in my stomach every time Opie touched me. "baby, are you sleeping?" I could feel his breath on the back of my neck… "hmmm, no. I love when you draw on my back, it feels nice"

That's when he did it. He kissed the back of my neck and started placing soft sweet kisses on my back, while caressing my behind. "Ope?" Yea, he said in between kissing my back. "what are you doing?" "oh nothing" he snickered, then he squeezed my ass . I rolled over and gave him a kiss, then got up. "I'm hot. I'm going in the water" I giggled as I saw the look on Opies face, he was pretending to pout. "you can join me if you want to" I told him trying not laugh.

"No I'm good here" he said trying to sound nonchalant. "Awww, is the big bad biker boy mad?" I said in an overly sweet voice. I couldn't help but giggle. Opie had the prettiest piercing green eyes, he could be so serious but I could always see the twinkle in his eyes. There was a way that he could look at me that would make me melt into butter, no one has ever looked at me the way Opie does. I leaned down into the water so he could see my ass, he instantly got up and as he got closer to me I turned around and splashed him as hard as I could. I knew that would get any dirty thoughts he had in his mind out… I couldn't stop laughing as I kept splashing him, he then started to chase me.

"Oh, princess wants to play that game does she?" he then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and then threw me in. I'm not quite sure why but as I came up out of the water, all I could do is stare at him. I pulled my shorts off and threw them onto the rocks by the blankets. I was scared and nervous but my body felt hot and flushed at the same time. Opie and I just stared at each other while I peeled my tank top off and threw it next to my shorts. Opie came over to me, still in his jeans and boots, picked me up and started kissing me. It wasn't a sweet and gentle kiss, it was deep and passionate. My hands were tangled in his hair as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his pants getting tighter as we pressed into each other. I thought I could explode then and there.

We both let moans escape out of our mouths. He felt so good. I knew we weren't being responsible but I didn't care. I just wanted to feel him, all of him. "I want you so much" I said against his mouth. I could feel him smile.

"oh yea baby? I couldn't tell" we both started laughing. He carried me to the blanket and laid me down, his hands caressing my face and slowly moving down the rest of my body. I pulled his lips back to mine, as I rolled us over so I could straddle his lap. I started grinding against him again.."oh my god baby, you feel so good" he said quietly. "but we better stop before we go too far". I looked at him in shock "what do you mean? I want to go too far". Instantly I was embarrassed. Then I got mad. Then I started to cry.. "Baby, don't cry, please don't cry".. "you don't want me, how am I supposed to feel?" I leaned over to grab my shorts.. He grabbed me around the waist. "wait" "let me explain". "Cambrie, baby I love you so much and I definitely want you but….. I want to make sure that you are ready and this is what you really want." "IT IS WHAT I WANT" I yelled at him. "We aren't prepared" "what do you mean, we aren't prepared"? Ope I'm as ready as I'll ever be". "Babe that's not what I mean. Are you on the pill or did you bring protection with you?" I didn't and I'm pretty sure you didn't either". " I don't want to take any chances on this".. that's when I understood what he was saying. I felt so stupid for getting mad at him, he was just being a true gentleman. Then it hit me… "did aunt Gemma give you the talk"? I asked.

He looked at me confused. "no, why?" he asked. I just laid back and sighed. "she gave me the talk before you picked me up", I'm sorry I told him". "I'm an ass" I told him with embarrassment. Opie kissed me again, and said "ya know there are other things we could do" then he winked. He pulled me down on top of him again running his hands over my ass again. "Shit baby, I love your ass".. I giggled, "I love your hands on my ass" he rolled me over so I was on my back and started kissing me all over.

My bra was off before I even knew it. His big hands covered my breasts. I could feel my nipples get hard when he brought his mouth near them.. I couldn't help the moans that kept escaping my mouth. It felt so good, soon his hand was trailing down my stomach and then his hand was inside of my panties, lightly flicking the most tender part. I couldn't help but arch towards him. I loved the pressure, I just wanted to feel him against me. In me. "PLEASE, Opie PLEASE.. Oh my god that feels so good. Then he surprised me by putting a finger inside me, I kept grinding against his hand… "Shit baby, I need you so much." I moaned into his neck. I could feel his breath on me, then he removed his finger and replaced his hand with his mouth. Pretty soon his tongue was doing all the work.. It didn't take long. I exploded right then and there. I am pretty sure I saw flashes of lightening and felt thunder.

We just laid there together, wrapped up in each other. It took a few minutes for my breathing and body to get back under control. "Where did you learn to do that"? I stammered… he laughed.. "movies"… we both started cracking up laughing. Then it dawned on me, I needed to return the favor. I pushed Opie onto his back and planted kisses all over his chest, moving my way down as my hands worked to unbuckle his belt and undo the buttons on his pants, I always thought I would be scared shitless the first time I ever went down on him but I wasn't. Opie made me calm, he ran his hands through my hair as I looked down and pulled out, little Opie. I started kissing and licking and then put him in my mouth, Opie was making sounds, I had never heard him make before. I liked it. It meant I was doing good and I wanted to make him happy. It was slow at first but I let my hand help and then soon he was over the edge, when I thought he would explode I removed my mouth but kept rubbing my hand up and down helping him along… I almost died when it got in my hair and all over my hand.. "umm, Ope?" I said. We looked at each other, he started laughing… "babe, you could have just swallowed it, then you wouldn't have to deal with the mess" I thought he was kidding. I looked at him in shock "do people really do that?" I asked completely dumbfounded. He just laughed and pulled me to him, picked me up and carried me to the water, we swam for a bit, cleaned up and put our clothes back on. We intended to lay down just for a little while, but we fell asleep and woke up at dawn. It was beautiful, I loved waking up in Opies arms. When I was with him I felt a calmness, safe. I was home when I was in Opies arms. This was the first time we had been so intimate with each other. Even though we didn't "go all the way" it was still so special to both of us. It couldn't have been more perfect.

I knew aunt Gemma was not going to be happy with me for getting in so late, or early actually. Opie dropped me off and I got into the house quietly and up to my room. Jax and Gemma were sleeping, or so I thought. I went into mine and Jax's adjoining bathroom. I slipped out of my clothes and put on my sleep shorts and tank and started brushing my teeth, then I saw Jax in the doorway. " home a bit late aren't ya?" I didn't know what to say. He had a big grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and spit my toothpaste into the sink, rinsed out my mouth, washed my face and went to go past him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a big hug. " I hope you realize how much Ope loves you" I looked up at him and sighed… "I hope he realizes how much I love him, Jax" I gave him a kiss on the cheek, said goodnight and crawled into bed.

I woke up and the sun was shining bright through my window. I rolled over to look at my clock, it was 11:45, I groaned.. I didn't mean to sleep so long. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen, Gemma was cooking breakfast or what you could call brunch. She hadn't done this since before uncle Johns accident, it's been so long since we had a big family meal.. She used to love having all the guys over for meals. She was cooking my favorite, waffles, French toast, bacon, sausage, eggs, hash browns, biscuits and gravy.. It smelled heavenly. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Out kinda late weren't ya?" I could feel myself blushing. I looked down at my coffee, I knew if I looked at her she could tell what I had been doing that kept me out so late. "Sorry aunt Gemma, I won't do it again". "Do what? Fool around with Opie or stay out so late?"..

I spit some of my coffee back out. Right then Jax walked in, "come on Ma, don't give her such a hard time" Jax said, coming to my rescue. Jax gave me a wink. "I'm sorry baby, I couldn't help myself, I just hope you were careful" she said sounding hopeful. I sucked in and took a deep breath… "we didn't do it last night" they both looked at me in disbelief, so I said.

"Opies a gentleman". "Oh, well that's good, I guess" aunt Gemma stated.

Jax said, "awww poor Ope" and laughed. I threw a dish towel at him. "Poor Ope my ass I said and they both looked at me in shock. "Aunt Gemma, I think it's time I go in and get on the pill". This time it was Jax's turn to choke on his coffee, I just grinned at him. Aunt Gemma came over to me and gave me a big hug "ok baby girl, lets do that".

By noon, we were all around the table eating Gemmas great food. No one wanted to sit in uncle Johns seat so we left that space at the table empty. Opie was next to me and later I pulled him aside and told him my conversation with Jax and aunt Gemma. He just smiled, leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

When we walked back into the dining room, I just stood there and looked at everyone, they were talking and smiling and having a good time. Things were looking up. We were all moving on, it was hard but it had to be done.

The next few days before school started were spent shopping with Tara and aunt Gemma, barbecuing with the club, spending time at the river with Opie, Jax and Tara. I was starting to feel like things were good and we had a lot to look forward to.

Aunt Gemma took me to my Doctors appointment. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I was glad for that. Even though I was on the pill, Opie and I didn't rush into going further, when we could find the alone time, we were more concerned with enjoying each other and exploring our bodies, which at times were very time consuming and wore us out. I think in some ways we felt that was more intimate than actually doing the deed. Opie didn't push, I think he knew me better than I knew me and he knew I needed a little more time**.**

******I CH.3 Don't Even Think About It.**

_It's already October and school had started and life in Charming has been pretty uneventful and quiet. Kozik and Happy decided to stay on for a while, helping out in the shop and wherever Gemma needed them. They were pretty young, about 22 or 23 but they were known to be good at what they do.. Whatever that means. I had heard that Koz was a great shot and could handle any kind of weapon handed to him. Happy was more serious and quiet. Not much of a talker, a person could tell just by looking at him to not mess with him, he had the most piercing dark eyes and he scared most people but not me. Koz and Happy were always respectful towards me, probably because aunt Gemma would have their balls along with all of my uncles…lol. _

_Aunt Gemma thought it was time I had my own car, so they all went in and bought me a 1970 Chevelle SS 396, I was so excited. It wasn't too pretty and ran rough but when they had time the guys would take turns teaching me how to work on it. Eventually I would get a new paint job too. It would go from a faded black to candy apple red._

_Aunt Dolly left uncle Clay before uncle Johns funeral, something about living a "normal" life. Not only was he hurting because uncle John was gone but he didn't have his wife to lean on. That made me sad for him._

_As time has gone on I noticed aunt Gemma and uncle Clay spending more time together. I know Jax noticed it too, he wasn't too happy about it. I on the other hand was fine with it. They seemed to be happier, not so down and sad. _

_Opie and Jax had the easiest classes, two auto shop classes, one for engines and one for body repair (which could come in handy for me) a woodshop class, weight lifting and an English lit class, which Tara and I had with them._

_David Hale was in English lit with us. He doesn't give me such a hard time about my family anymore, ever since I gave him a black eye. He was always trying to talk to Tara, I guess you could say they were friends but she made it clear she would not put up with him bashing her boyfriend or his family._

_Since Jax and Opie were still prospects they were doing a lot more for the club. _

_I spent a lot more time at the shop and club house. I felt safe there ._

_Though I was pretty disgusted with the sweet butts that hung around there. Most of them were pretty nice to Tara and I, or they ignored us, but then there were the ones who thought they had more of a right to be there than we did._

_We usually put those ones straight right away._

_I pulled into the shop after school…._"your late" aunt Gemma yelled. " I know, I'm sorry. Choir practice started today for the Holiday concert"

"it's ok, baby, I'm just a little stressed out trying to plan this Halloween party the guys want to throw" "well, I could help you and I'm sure Tara would help too" I offered. Aunt Gemma seemed to be happy with this idea. I called Tara and she was excited to help. We had two weeks to plan, this weekend we would shop for decorations.

I went in to the shop to help Happy work on a car. "Hey Shorty, how was your day? Make the boys cry?" Happy asked smirking at me. I just laughed, "yea sure, because I'm so scary you know". "what are you working on Hap?" "Blown head gasket, you wanna help?" I helped him work on the car for about an hour when I heard the bikes pull in, uncle Clay, Piney, Tig , Opie and Jax. They had been out doing "club business". I ran out and gave them all hugs. I saved Ope for last and gave him a big wet kiss. "STOP IT!" OH MY EYS"…Tig yelled… we all laughed, they knew Ope and I were serious but I was still their little girl.

I told them Tara and I were helping Gemma plan the Halloween party. Uncle Clay seemed to be happy. "good, your aunt has a lot on her mind, I'm sure she'll appreciate the help" he kissed my the top of my head and walked towards the office.

I looked at Jax, who seemed to be in deep thought. "what was that about, Jax?" Jax looked at me with sad eyes, "he and mom are in love". "Oh" I said, but before I could say anything else, Jax took off on his bike. I looked at Opie, "is he going to be ok?" "He will be, just needs to clear his head"

I jumped on the back of Opies bike and we went for a ride, then he took me home, I left my car at the shop. He and Jax were going to start doing the body work on it for me, so Opie and Tara would make sure I got to school and someone would be there after to take me home or to the shop.

We were out back on the porch snuggling in one of the chaise lounges.

"my choir practice started today, so I have to stay after school" "do you have to practice every day?" Opie asked. "only three days a week until Thanksgiving, then every day after school" I told him. Opie gave me a quick kiss and said " I can't wait to hear you sing again". "what? I sing all the time I laughed". Sometimes I didn't realize I would be singing and people would stare at me. "yea, but there's just something about seeing you on stage doing your thing, you fit up there" I leaned jumped onto Opies lap and started kissing him, deeply, kissing him felt so good. I was getting really into it when he pulled back "what?" I said smiling. "Don't start something you can't finish sweetheart" he said with a grin on his face. "besides I hear Gemmas car" with that being said I jumped up and went into the house, we had homework to do anyways. Though I was disappointed.

Finally, the weekend was here so Tara and I could go shopping for the Halloween party. We were at the party store going hog wild. They had so many cool decorations. Aunt Gemma let us borrow her SUV, good thing too. We bought so much stuff.

"What are you dressing up as?" I asked. "I'm not sure yet, Jax and I were talking about a Doctor and a nurse".. I laughed and said "yea the naughty kind, Jax would love to play Doctor with you." Tara blushed and I couldn't stop giggling as we walked out. I almost ran over Tara when she stopped short seeing Emily Duncan leaning into Jax with her hand on his chest.

Uh oh, thought this is going to be bad. Tara walked up to Jax's bike and tapped Emily on the shoulder. "Get your hand off my boyfriend NOW!" Emily looked at Tara and snickered. "why you worried I can take better care of your man than you can?" Emily said, in her very annoying voice. POW!, Tara punched her right in the nose, "nope, not worried about that one bit" Tara yelled. "Shit babe, we were just talking" Jax stated. Tara was pissed, she slapped Jax right across the face. "That slut doesn't just talk Jax". Jax looked stunned, Opie was trying not to laugh, and I didn't know what to do. I had never seen Tara so mad.

"FUCK YOU TELLER" Tara yelled. While Opie helped Emily to her car in case Tara decided to punch her again.

"Cam, lets go." Tara said, very pissed off and ready to cry. So we left.

"Tara, what the hell was that?" I asked her. "Did you have to punch her in the face?" I asked. Tara started crying.. "I found notes to Jax from her, telling him to break up with me and that she would give him what he needs and when I asked Jax about them he got mad, said I shouldn't go through his stuff. I wasn't Cam, honest. I was looking for a pen and one was open, I couldn't miss it". She started crying harder. "He told me she have him a bj at that party two weeks ago". "WHAT? " That asshole" I yelled getting pissed at Jax too. I pulled the car over and gave my best friend a hug. "I'm so sorry Tara, he's an ass but I know he loves you" I know she knew this but sometimes she needs someone to remind her of that. "Yea that's what he said".

We got back to aunt Gemmas with all the decorations. She met us at the front door. She could tell Tara was upset.

"what's going on with her?" aunt Gemma asked, so I told her.

Aunt Gemma walked up to Tara and gave her a hug. "come here both of you, I think we need to talk" all I could think was "great, here it comes. You never new what Gemma would say.

She told us that to guys BJ's were not a big deal, getting one wasn't a deal breaker to them. Guys Jax and Opies age are not so smart , they are thinking with the wrong head. In the MC life, there are rules, like when they go on a run. What happens on a run, stays on a run. It's hard to accept at first but if you love the man you love the club. It doesn't mean they don't love us, they have needs, that's just how guys are wired. If you want to hold onto your man you need to keep him happy but make sure he's keeping you happy. Let those little tarts know he's yours. Show them you're serious. I started to laugh hearing aunt Gemma say this. "Oh Tara showed her alright. I'm pretty sure she broke the skanks nose." Aunt Gemma looked at Tara with a raised eyebrow and smirk. "Good for you baby girl, good for you".

"Get their crows on you" aunt Gemma suggested. Once you have that everyone knows he's yours and you're his. Your off limits.

We both looked at her in shock. Wow, I had never really thought about all of that. I knew Jax and Opie had gone on a few "runs". I started to get mad. I never really thought about Opie having sex, I figured he was a virgin like me. I'm not ok with the thought of Opie being with anyone but me. I was going to have to talk to him. He never mentioned any of the "rules". He did mention me getting a crow tattoo but he hasn't brought it up in a while.

I called Opie. "hey babe, what's up?" he answered. "Get your ass over here and pick me up Opie Winston". I yelled. NOW! I snapped my phone shut.

**OPIES POV**

What the hell? Why was she mad at me. "thanks a lot brother, now Cam is mad, she just yelled at me". Jax laughed, rubbing his face still stinging from Tara's slap. "why, what did she say?" "She didn't say anything, just that I need to pick her up". "This better not have anything to do with you and Tara" I said to Jax. Jax just laughed and shook his head, " I hope not brother, good luck with that one".

I got on my bike and left. I really can't imagine why she would be mad at me. I'm a good boyfriend, I don't yell at her, I treat her with respect. I love her, she's the best thing in my life. For her to talk to me like that was out of the norm. The closer I got to the house the more pissed I am.

That's it. I'm going to tell her she can't talk to me like that. I was ready for a fight when I pulled up, but when she came out and I took one look at her it was over. I just wanted to grab her and kiss her, but I knew she wouldn't let me. She looked really angry. Hot and angry. She was wearing my favorite jeans on her. My reaper tee and her leather jacket and boots. That massive auburn hair just blew around her face as she came storming up to me.

"lets go" she said. With out a word I drove to our special spot in the clearing by the river.

She got off my bike and walked over to the water, I wasn't sure what to do so I just leaned against my bike and watched her. Waiting for her to start yelling. After about 5 minutes of neither one of us saying anything, she grabbed the blanket from my saddle bag and put it down on the ground. I watched her pace back and forth for another minute or two.

"Babe, what's going on with you?" that was it. Before I could say anything else, she was on me, kissing me. Kissing me like she has never kissed me before. I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let me.

"I'm not letting you go, we are doing this now". She said against my mouth. That was all it took. I carried her over to the blanket, I figured she wanted to be in control so I let her take control. She pushed my cut off of me then pulled at my shirt and took that off too. She took her jacket and shirt off and throw them on the ground. She sat back and just looked at me. She had the prettiest eyes, I could stare at them all day. Today there was something different in her eyes, like a don't mess with me glare, but she smiled at me, then started kissing me again. She pushed me onto my back and straddled me then she got up and took the rest of her clothes off while looking at me. I went to take off my boots and pants. "don't move" she said. I looked at her and smiled, she was beautiful, she wasn't scrawny she was curvy and she had the most perfect ass and her rack was unbelievable. The fact that she doesn't really know it and try to flaunt it makes her more beautiful to me.

Cambrie climbed back on top of me and started kissing my chest, trailing down my stomach. I thought I was going to lose control, "baby, we shouldn't" was all I got out before she told me to "shut up". the next thing I new my pants were down around my knees. I reached up and caressed her tits, they were so nice and perfect, she loved me playing with them. She was so hot. I sat up and started kissing her neck, I knew she loved this too. Then before I new it, I was inside of her, she was in control, she seemed to need this so I let her . "God baby, you feel so good", she was moaning, I was trying so hard not to lose it. "damn baby" I said. Pretty soon we were in a perfect rhythm together. All of the sudden she started screaming my name and that was all it took, I let go. All these months of waiting, this is what we were waiting for. She felt so good. She collapsed on my chest, we stayed like that for a while. Finally I said "you still mad at me?" She laughed and then told me about the talk she and Tara had with Gemma.

I explained to her that I knew all about the rules but I guaranteed her that I wasn't like most of the guys, when I was on a run she was all I thought about. If I had a need I took care of it myself if she wasn't there.

See, we did pretty much everything but have sex up until now. No ones mouth would feel as good as Cambries, this I knew and now no ones pussy would either. Cambrie is it for me. I ached in my bones for her. No one could get in the way of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone. I hope you still like it. I have so much going on in my head about this story. There are so many places I could go with it. So many characters to work with. **

***** I own nothing of SOA*****

**Ch.4 Crows, Love and Changes**

_It's the night of the Halloween party, Opie and I are going as Pebbles and Bam Bam, Jax and Tara are going as naughty Doctor and nurse.. Go figure..lol_

Opie came to pick me up but not on his bike, he said there was no way he would be seen on his Harley in a Bam Bam costume.

"You look hot babe" he said and gave me a wink. " you don't look so bad yourself Bam Bam.. I started laughing.

We got most of the guys to dress up in costumes but Tig refused, "no way, I'm not doing it" he yelled. "What if there's a problem or emergency, someone has to look presentable?" Tig whined. " Fine", I told him "but you can deal with aunt Gemma."

The party was in full swing when uncle Clay and aunt Gemma walked in, they were Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein, somehow it seemed really fitting.

Koz and Happy walked in. Koz was a vampire and Happy was well.. Just Happy.

Happy pulled Opie and I to the side. "I heard you might be looking for a tattoo artist?" I looked at Opie, because I had no idea what Happy was talking about. "Yea brother, could you do it next week"? "sure" Happy said, just let me know. I have to run to Tacoma for a few days but I'll be back next Fri". "Actually that's perfect" Opie said, "next Saturday is my birthday, we can do it then".

After Happy walked off I looked at Opie. "I wanna get a reaper tat on my birthday" he said. "that's awesome babe, can I go with you?" I asked. "I was hoping you would" he said smiling at me. "I also want you to get my crow" he stated. I was so stunned. "only if you want to" he said looking down. I jumped on him and squealed in delight.. " I would LOVE to get your crow babe". I saw aunt Gemma watching us and it was obvious she knew, she just smiled and nodded at me. While we were having our conversation, Jax and Tara were having the same conversation. We were young but we were going to be "old ladies" anyway.

I don't know why but I was getting so nervous about the tattoo, I don't like needles and knew it would hurt, but Happy said he would be gentle. To look at Happy there was nothing that said "gentle" about him but to me he was a big teddy bear.

Tara and I met the guys at the club house and all the other guys were there too. I was surprised but they said they couldn't get their little Samcrow Princess get a tattoo without being there. I loved them all so much. Uncle Clay and aunt Gemma closed up shop and closed up the club so no one else could get in while we were getting our tattoos. It was a special occasion and no one wanted it ruined. Opie came walking out of the back without his shirt on, god he looked fabulous. He was all muscle, I started to blush.

Aunt Gemma took one look at me and laughed. "calm down sweetheart, you have plenty of time for that". I noticed his tattoo across his heart, it was a "C" in a pretty script with shamrocks and clovers weaving through it and a small pretty crow flying above it. "Let me see" I walked up to touch it, lightly. I started to cry. I loved my Irish and Scottish heritage and it meant so much to me that he remembered.

"ahhh lassie don't do that sweetheart" Chibs said as he gave me a big squeeze. I looked up and everyone stood there just grinning. I gave Opie a kiss and made him turn around and there it was. His whole back covered with the SOA top rocker and a picture of the reaper. It was huge and beautiful. It was still a little red so I didn't touch it. Then Jax came walking up and turned around, he had the same one. They both stood there grinning like little boys. This was a right of passage for them, it was one more thing saying that they were becoming men. They both looked amazing.

"Ok, who's first" I heard Happy ask. Tara looked at me and told me to go first. Poor girl was still nervous. My nervousness turned into anxiousness.

I kneeled on a chair over the pool table so Happy had good lighting and full access too my lower back. Of course there were some inappropriate comments made by some of the guys. "Shut it" uncle Clay told them. She's still our little girl. I smiled at him and told him thank you.

It hurt at first, so Happy gave me a shot of Jameson to relax me.

I still was a little undecided when I went in to get mine but when I saw Opes I knew what I wanted. I had Happy put a Crow along my lower back with clovers and Shamrocks around it and the word "forever" written in Gaelic above it. I knew that would make Opie smile and Chibs loved it.

When were done everyone admired it, then I asked Happy, "I want another one, it's small, can you do it now?" Sure sweetheart, anything for you" he said in his deep, raspy voice.

I climbed onto the pool table and pulled my jeans down so my hip was showing, "put a tiny crow with a T above it". Tara looked over at me with eyes wide, "you don't have to do that". she said. "I know T but you have been like a sister to me and I honestly don't know what I would have done with out you all these years". I love you sister and I want to do it" We were both crying. "There's too many hormones in here, I thought it was a tattoo and birthday party?" "SHUT UP TIG" everyone yelled. "ahh, I'm getting a drink" Tig said and walked over to the bar. We all started to laugh. Giving Tig a hard time was fun. He new we loved him.

Next it was Taras turn, she needed two shots to calm down. Jax sat there and held her hand. She got her crow in the same place on her lower back, but she had a couple of roses next to hers. It was beautiful. The four of us were in the bathroom admiring our tattoos for about thirty minutes then aunt Gemma came and got us. "come on kids, we have a party to throw" she said. We left the bathroom and aunt Gemma pulled me aside. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart". Gemma told me. " You are growing into a fine young lady. Your mother would be so proud." "Thank you aunt Gemma but I am who I am because of you too, I'd be nothing without you and the rest of our family." I said as I hugged her tightly.

I could tell she was about to cry, and then she said "I have a surprise for you" so I followed her out to the main room.

"DAD" I yelled. I ran up and hugged him tightly. "I have missed you so much" He had been there the whole time but hung back, he had gotten a tattoo from Happy earlier that day too. He had a Celtic cross on his arm down towards his hand, it had roses and clovers intertwining with mine and my mothers name. It was beautiful.. "oh daddy, I cried" I love you so much. "I love you too baby girl" "JESUS CHRIST, STOP WITH THE WATER WORKS ALREADY" Tig yelled. Everyone else yelled back at him. "SHUT UP TIG".. the poor man would never admit it but Tig was a big softy. I ran up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.. "I love you too Tigger."

"Happy Birthday to you" Gemma started singing as Jax and Chibs carried out a huge cake for Opie. We all sang along. It was a fun night. I was in Opies dorm room that he sometimes slept in, looking for a tee shirt. Tara walked in looking a little flushed. "are you alright Tara" I said.

She lifted up her shirt and pushed her jeans down a bit, showing me a tiny crow with a C above it. We hugged and cried for a long time. Then we pulled apart and she told me that tonight was the night for her and Jax, she knew that if he wanted her to have his crow he really loved her.

"Oh T. I am so happy for you" " I love you guys so much." I told her. That's when Jax and Opie walked in grinning. "Can we watch?" Jax said. "Real classy Teller" Tara said as we walked out of the room. Lets eat some cake. We grabbed some drinks, snacks and cake then we all went back into Opies room. We hung out talking about our tats, school, and our futures. Jax's birthday was next then he and Ope would both be eighteen and would be patched in right after graduation. We talked about aunt Gemma and Uncle Clay, apparently Clay had another talk with Jax and asked for his blessing in marrying aunt Gemma. Of course Jax gave his blessing he really did love uncle Clay and he wanted his mom to be happy. Uncle Clay had done a lot for us and the club, but I could see where it would be bittersweet for Jax.

The wedding would be on Valentines Day, right after Jax's eighteenth birthday.

The last couple of months have been so hectic, choir practice for the concert, school, the concert, moving into the new house uncle Clay bought for aunt Gemma, planning Jax's eighteenth birthday party, working on my car and getting ready for aunt Gemma and uncle Clays wedding.

Jax's party was really fun, for a while anyways. Once all the sweet butts got there, it got pretty crude, so the four of us decided to head home and watch movies, eat and play board games. Who knew this is what Jax wanted to do for his birthday. He said he's saving up for the patch party.

The wedding was beautiful, aunt Gemma and uncle Clay got married in the backyard of their new house. They asked me to sing their song for their first dance, so I sang "When You are Old" by Martina Mcbride.

_When you are old and tired and gray, Wear you overcoat on sunny daysWhen your brave tales have all been told, I'll ask for them when you are you are old and full of sleep, And death no longer makes you weepWhen your body aches with cold, I'll warm your heart when you are 'll still be the same to me, A comfort and a mystery, And I will be old too you see, I'll need someone to comfort you are old and pale and gaunt, A gentle hand is all you want, I will give you mine to hold, And I'll be here when you are old, Yes I will give you mine to hold, And I'll be here when you are old._

It was such a beautiful day. Luanne, Tara and I were her bridesmaids.

Aunt Gemma had us all wear white dresses made of organza and lace, they were tea length and strapless. Gemmas was long and halter style. All the guys wore black slacks with white linen dress shirts for the ceremony.

It was a beautiful night, other than the people who brought their dates, there were no sweet butts or hang rounds.

Jax walked aunt Gemma down the aisle and gave her away, while Piney, my dad and Otto stood up with Clay. Opie, Chibs, Tig, Koz and Happy were the Ushers.

I must say everyone looked fabulous that night. One of my all time favorite pictures is a black and white of all of us standing together, looking genuinely happy. We were young and free and felt like no one could come between us. We were so happy.

Uncle Clay and aunt Gemma went away for a week on their honeymoon. They went to a B & B in Santa Barbara. Being the president of the club made it hard to go too far from the club.

Things slowed down after the wedding, I started spending a lot more time at the shop, spent more time with Opie and our friends and family.

Jax and Opies graduation finally arrived, which meant PARTY. For graduating and getting patched in.

_Everyone was so proud of Jax and Opie for graduating and for the great men they were turning into. I was asked to sing at the graduation, I sang a lot at public and school events. I was getting pretty comfortable singing in front of crowds. _

_Aunt Gemma and Uncle Clay threw a huge party for the boys. Someday Jax would be VP after Piney steps down, then eventually President and Opie would be VP._

_Tara and I spent a lot of time together that summer. Opie and Jax tried to spend as much time as they could with us before and after runs. This was their life now, work and the club. It was something us girls would have to adjust to. I knew it would be hard. I also knew we could do it. We were tough girls. I had so much trust and faith in Opie. I worried more for Opie's safety than anything, when he left on runs. I never doubted that he would cheat. That's where Tara and I were different. She was always so worried about Jax cheating and they fought about it all the time. It made me sad for them. They loved each other so much and had so much passion for one another they fought as hard as they loved. _

_We almost got through the summer without any serious incidents for the club, but late in August right before school was supposed to start, Jax got shot….._

" I really love it out here, it's so peaceful" Tara said. " yea me too" I yawned. Jax and Opie were gone with the others on a run to Nevada, so Tara and I were at our special spot by the river. She was reading and I was practicing on my guitar, I loved music, I loved playing it and I especially loved writing it. It was really hot out but we were under the big tree along the river bank and there was a nice breeze blowing through.

_After we were done working, most days this is what we would do. Tara had a job at the diner so she would bring food and we would have picnics. I spent a lot of time at the shop working on my car, Jax and Opie did most of the body work when they were around and when Happy was in town he would do work on it too._

_I painted it. Happy showed me how to spray, so I painted my car a beautiful candy apple red. It would be ready by the time we started our Senior year. Since Opie was patched in it meant he would be gone a lot more so I couldn't always count on him to pick me up and take me to school, so everyone wanted to make sure I had a nice, dependable ride. I was pretty lucky and really proud. Tara and I were talking when my phone went off._

"Hi baby, I miss you " I giggled, "Hey babe I miss you too, is Tara with you?" Opie asked me.

"yes, why?" "I need you to stay calm, get in your car and drive home to pick Gemma up, Jax has been shot, he's okay but he's asking for Tara" I was trying really hard not to cry, I knew if I freaked out Tara would too. "Okay" I said, "we are on our way". When I hung up with Opie, I told Tara what he said, I could tell she was ready to freak out, so I kept reassuring her Jax was ok. I kept thinking that he had better be alright, or I was gonna kick his ass.

_We got to the house and aunt Gemma was already gone. I knew once she heard the news she would not wait for us, that's her baby and no one could stop her from getting to him. She lost Tommy when he was little, so she was very protective over Jax._

_We got to the hospital and Tara was out of my car before I came to a complete stop, she was running as fast as she could to him._

_We found everyone in the waiting room, laughing and joking around. When I saw this I knew it wasn't bad and that Jax would be ok._

_Tara looked at everyone in astonishment. She couldn't believe everyone was not more worried. She started to cry._

" This isn't funny, how can you all sit here and act like nothing is happening?" "This is not ok" she sobbed. Gemma walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Baby, Jax is fine, they got the bullet out" aunt Gemma told her.

"Where is he?" I asked. "room 333" said uncle Clay. I grabbed Tara and went in to see him. He looked tired and a bit pale but other than that he seemed fine. I went over and kissed him on the forehead. He grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss. I told him that I was glad he was ok and that I loved him. Then I left Tara and Jax alone. I had a feeling they needed to talk.

"What happened?" I asked Opie and Tig. "Mayans" said Tig. "Baby, that's all we can tell you" said Opie. "Okay, but I have one more question" I told him. "Are we safe?" I asked. "Just to be on the safe side, I don't want you going anywhere alone, we will have someone follow you to and from school and when you aren't in school you are at the club house, just until this blows over, which should be maybe a week or so" Uncle Clay said.

I nodded at him and said okay.

Tara's dad had started drinking again, so he would barely notice if she was there or not. So her staying with us at the clubhouse was no problem, she just had to check in at home once a day to see her dad or leave him a note. The only way she could go to work is if someone went with her after much persuading she gave in and agreed.

_It was Fall again and school was underway. Everything with the Mayans seemed to have died down and our lives were back to semi-normal. Seeing they were really never "normal". _

_Tara and Jax were fighting more than usual but that meant they would make up more than usual too. I know Jax getting shot freaked her out and I don't think she ever really recovered from it. She wasn't born into this life like I was, I understood most of the ways the MC world worked. I didn't agree with all of it but I understood it. Tara came from a "normal" home, up until her mom decided to up and leave. The nice house with the white picket fence._

_Now her mom was gone and her dad was the town drunk. She was tore up inside and the thought of losing another person she loved ate away at her. So I think she started building walls. She wanted out of this town, she wanted more out of life, but she wanted Jax and the family too. This would prove to be one of the toughest years for Tara emotionally._

_School was pretty easy, all of my classes were electives, choir, Spanish, Art, home ec, and photography. I didn't have a sixth period so I got out of school and hour early every day. _

_I wanted to go to college and study music and business. I applied to the U of Washington and to USC, I had been accepted to both. I had some time before I had to make up my mind._

We were eating a dinner I had to make to get credit for my home ec class. It was penne pasta and chicken alfredo. Jax, Opie and Clay all had seconds, so I guess I passed. We were eating dinner when uncle Clay got the phone call that something had happened to Otto, he was in the ER so aunt Gemma and uncle Clay had to go. Opie and Jax got up to leave with them but uncle Clay said that one of them had to stay with me because they didn't know exactly what was going on. Jax left and Opie finished his dinner and then helped me clean up.

"Babe, that was really good, you can sing and cook, you'll make a good wife someday" I laughed, "yea sure, after one meal you say that?" I asked. I was putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher when I felt him come up behind me. He wrapped his big, strong arms around my waist and whispered into my ear. "yea, I now you'll be a good wife, my wife. What do ya say?" "Why Opie Winston, are you asking me to marry you?" I giggled. "I guess I am" he said. I turned to look at him with shock spread across my face. " I was thinking when you were 21 or done with college if you go. I talked to your dad, Clay and Jax, they all agreed that we should wait but love the idea. We have their blessings" I grabbed Opies face and pulled him to me and gave him the best kiss I could muster up. We stood in the kitchen making out for a few minutes then he decided to pick me up, so I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me up to my room.

I loved when he carried me, he was so big and strong, I felt so safe. We were in my room, he pushed my back up against the wall, he felt so good, I could feel he was hard when I pressed myself into him. I pushed his shirt off of him and rubbed my hands down his shoulders and arms, I loved how his arms looked when he was holding onto me.

He was kissing my neck and gently biting me on the shoulders. I was kissing him hard and bit his bottom lip while he was undoing my pants. I let them drop to the ground and jumped back up so he could hold me, I undid his pants and let them fall, we pressed into each other with the only thing between us were my lace boy cut underwear and his boxers. We were both moaning and grinding into each other, he started kissing my neck again and worked his way down to my breasts. While he kissed and sucked on one, he cupped and rubbed the other. "Baby, now. I need you now" I told him in between kisses. He laid me on the bed "not yet, you are going to have to wait" he said with a chuckle. I knew from this he was taking charge. He kept kissing and sucking on my breasts when his hand trailed down to my panties. He slid his hand under the cloth started to rub, I reached down and started stroking him, he was so hard and so big. He sat up for a brief moment, before he could lean back down I had him in my mouth, moving up and down, licking and sucking him like he was the best ice cream cone ever. "ahhh that's it baby, take me all in your mouth" "Shit your good at that" he grabbed my face and pulled me back up to him. "you sneaky little girl" he grumbled into my hair. "now it's your turn".. he pushed me onto my back as he knelt on the floor in front me. He put my legs on his shoulders and started blowing and kissing me lightly. He knew this drove me crazy. I lifted my hips to his mouth, he was flicking my soft spot with his tongue and nipping every once in a while. "Holy shit baby, I'm going to lose it if you don't give it to me now" I told him. I was gasping and rubbing myself up against his mouth. He didn't stop. He kept licking and sucking, his tongue felt so good. I lost it right there, I thought I would go over the edge. When he knew I had reached my orgasm, he leaned over me and gently entered me. He felt so good, we fit together so well. We started moving in sync at first it was slow and gentle, then neither of us wanted slow and gentle. I wanted it hard and fast, we couldn't get enough of each other, he held my feet up so he could go in deeper… "baby" I gasped, "let me on top" I said. We quickly rolled over, me on top with his back against the wall so we were staring right into each others eyes. We couldn't move fast or hard enough, I was gripping his shoulders, I knew I was probably leaving scratches on him but we didn't care. We kept going for what seemed like forever, then I leaned in and kissed him hard and we both came together. I clenched around him as tight as I could.. He loved that.

We laid together in each others arms all hot and sweaty.. "So is that a yes" Opie asked me… We both started laughing "well yea, I guess it is" I said.

We hopped in the shower, then went back downstairs.

Jax was in the kitchen, eating the rest of his dinner. He looked at us with a raised eyebrow, "glad you came up for air, I almost needed a cigarette after that" he laughed. I threw the dish towel at him "shut up Jackson, we have heard you and Tara many times, so I wouldn't talk if I were you" I tried to give him my meanest glare, but it didn't work he just laughed at me.

I noticed Jax looking at my hand and then back to Opie with a look of questioning. "Oh shit, I almost forgot" Opie said, he ran upstairs then came right back down. "Babe, I'm sorry, I should have given this to you earlier" he put a small black velvet box down in front of me. When I opened it the most beautiful ring was gleaming at me. It was a platinum Irish Claddagh ring, with a one carat diamond in the center. It was so beautiful, again, he remembered. I put it on and it fit perfect. "baby it's beautiful but it's too much" I told him. "actually, Chibs called in a favor so I got it at cost don't worry baby, it's never too much when it comes to you". I smiled up at him and gave him a kiss. "I love it, I'll never take it off"

Jax came over to us gave us both hugs and me a kiss on the head. "I'm so happy for you both". I told him thank you then ran to the phone to call Tara…. She was excited and happy for me but I could tell she was a little sad too. She and Jax were having a rough patch, I felt bad but it was something they would have to work through on their own.

I slept so good that night, I always slept good when Opie was with me. Aunt Gemma told him he could stay but we had to leave the door open. She knew better, she knew we already had our fun while she was gone. She wasn't stupid.

The next morning I woke up to aunt Gemma cooking my favorite breakfast. I hurried in the shower, got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Mornin baby girl" she said. I said good morning to aunt Gemma and uncle Clay and gave them both kisses. "How's Otto" I asked. " He is blind in one eye but he'll be fine sweetheart, don't worry" said uncle Clay. "Now show us that ring you got on" he said.

_They both told me congratulations and gave me the lecture about waiting and finishing school, which I told them that I fully understand and not to worry, we would wait. They were lecturing me and I wished that Jax was there to save me, but he was already gone to try to work things out with Tara. For two people who loved each other as much as they did, it was driving them apart…._

**CH. 5 Can We Make It?**

_Senior year was turning out to be a fun year. I was singing at almost any event I could. I was really starting to love photography. For my birthday my dad bought me a really cool and pretty expensive camera and Opie got me various lenses and accessories I loved getting candid shots of people when they didn't know I was taking their picture and editing them on the computer to create new looks. I think my favorite are the black and white and sepia. I had started a photo album, it was almost full, it held 300 pictures. _

_Things were going pretty good. Tara and I were both graduating at the top of our class. I was engaged to Opie, I had a wonderful family and no one had been killed or hurt in a while. I also had great options for college. I knew it was going to be hard to leave Opie , I was scared to talk to him about college. It was a topic we both avoided. So I talked to aunt Gemma, I knew she would be honest with me, she always had the best advice. It might not be what we want to hear but it was what we needed to hear._

I knew the boys would be out doing work for the club, so I went to the shop to talk to aunt Gemma. She was sitting at the desk going through paperwork and mumbling obscenities. She saw me standing in the doorway. "Hey baby, what are you up to?" she said. "aunt Gemma can I talk to you?" she could tell I was upset. "Always baby girl, what is it?"

"College". I stated. "ahh, and you're worried about how Ope will feel about it and how your relationship will survive?" "umm, yea, that's part of it." "What school are you leaning more towards?" Gemma asked.

"the U of W, I know it's further away but it's closer to dad and the Tacoma charter is there, if anything were to happen I would be safe there. If I went to USC it would take hours before anyone could be there" I could come down for long weekends. He could come up to see me". aunt Gemma gave me a long hard look, then she smiled "I see you have thought a lot about this?" " I really have aunt Gemma." I sighed. " I know it will be hard to be apart from Ope, but there's so much I want to do and learn. Is that so wrong?" I asked and started to cry.

"No baby girl, it's not" aunt Gemma came over to give me a hug, she held me in her arms and stroked my hair. "You and Ope love each other, we can all see that. You both just need to have faith in your love and loyalty to each other. I love that you picked U of W and why you picked it, you're smart baby girl. Talk to Opie and tell him everything you told me, it's not going to be easy, I'm not going to sugar coat if for you. It will be a challenge and sometimes running is easier than sticking through it, but I have faith in the both of you. You know the life, you can balance the world out there and our world and that's real important. Besides, I think it would be great that you can spend more time with your father, you need that".

As I started to get up out of my chair I heard the loud rumblings of Harleys. I stood in the doorway as they all parked. I loved watching Opie get off that bike, his long, lean and strong legs. Just something so sexy about that.

I was only halfway through the parking lot when he looked over and saw me. In a few long strides he was right in front of me. He picked me up and gave me a long deep kiss. Then we heard whistles and clapping. I looked over and saw Koz, Bobby, Chibs, Tig and Jax. I showed them my middle finger and I saw aunt Gemma in the doorway smiling at me.

GEMMA'S POV

I heard the boys whistling and clapping so I went to the door to see what it was and I saw Opie and Cambrie. They were truly in love. She loved him since she was a little girl, it was always Opie she ran to when she was upset and sad or happy and excited about something. She ran to Jax too, but it was different with Ope and most of us could see it. We were all so worried about Cam when Deb died, I honestly don't know what would have happened to that little girl if it wasn't for Ope. I knew he snuck into her room at night and held her until she fell asleep. He was so protective of her.

They were growing up, they were engaged. Normally I wouldn't suggest for kids so young to be engaged but Cambries smart. She knows the club and how life is but she has a good sense about her and a good sense of balance when it comes to the world out there and our world. SOA world.

When she came to me about college I could tell it was tearing her apart. I was happy that she picked U of W. She's a smart girl, she knows being near the Tacoma chapter would ease Opies worries, it would actually ease all of our worries, she would have Koz and Happy there to look out for her, she had a special relationship with Happy. I saw it. Cam was the only one who could get Happy to laugh. If he had a little sister she would be just like Cam. Happy is cool, calm and collect. He could make you shutter with one look. He could be downright scary but Cam was never scared of him. Koz was the big brother who would tease her like crazy, piss her off, but always there if she needed a shoulder to cry on. There was nothing these two wouldn't do for her. Clay and I both felt good about them and about her going to Washington, but most importantly she needed to be with her dad. He hadn't told her yet and we promised we wouldn't, he wanted to do it. It was his place and we would respect his wishes. He had cancer but it was supposed to be treatable so knowing John he would get better and not even mention it to her. He doesn't like to worry her. She was his baby, his princess. She lived with us but was always close to her father. We all made sure of that.

Washington really wasn't that far. Clay would make sure to send Opie on runs up there and Cambrie would come home every chance she got. It's hard though but I have faith they can work through it. One of the reasons why Opie loves her so much is because she loves life and wants to see more of it. She gets excited about things. Always looks for the good before the bad. She made every person she was around, want to be better.

I just hope Opie remembers that…. She truly is my girl. I know it may not be appropriate but when I saw her give the guys the finger, it made me proud. Cambrie was kind and loving, she had compassion and sympathy for others but she wouldn't let anyone walk all over her. I'd like to think I had something to do with that. She really was so much like her mother.

Opie started to carry me into the clubhouse when I heard aunt Gemma yell "GET BACK TO WORK". She made me smile.

Opie set me down by the bar and grabbed us both drinks, a beer for him and a water for me.

"Ope, I need to talk to you, run something by you, do you have time for that?"

"Sure baby, what's up?"

Here goes nothing. "I wanted to talk to you about me going to college, I know we haven't talked much about it but I think we need to. I want to go Opie"

"Where" he asked.

"U of W" I said. Then I told him everything I had told aunt Gemma.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he looked down at the floor.

"Are you breaking up with me" Opie asked.

"WHAT? NO! NEVER! I started to cry. "Opie please don't think that, that's not what I want at all, I'm going to marry you as soon as I'm done with school, or even before if you want but I still want to go"

Opie pulled me in and hugged me tightly. "Baby, I'm sorry, please don't cry. I just wanted to make sure you weren't leaving me for good" he said. "Cambrie, I love you so much, if this is what you want then do it. We can make it, I know we can, but I'm going to miss you like crazy" his voice wavered a bit, which made me start crying again, but I think I was crying out of relief too.

He told me he felt good about me being with our brother charter and that it was a smart idea.

Opie had the club, the club was his, it's what he wanted. He was devoted to the club. I could be married to him and respect his love of the club, I understood and he now understood that as much as I loved him and the club I needed some things for myself before we got married. I didn't want to get married and spit out kids right away, that wasn't me. I loved life and I wanted to see what was out there. He respected that and he loved me.

I new we would be ok. I just hoped Tara and Jax would be ok too.

Tara struggled with the club. It was hard for her to balance, it scared her. Jax was fine with her going away to college but he needed to know she was in and with him one hundred percent. Jax and I had many talks at night, he would come into my room and we would sit in the dark and talk. I knew he was scared of losing her, he could feel her pulling away. Tara didn't tell me much but I knew, she felt smothered she didn't know if she could handle the big world and our world. I knew she could but she would need to get rid of the fear first. I think she started building walls when Jax got shot. She was used to people leaving and letting her down. Her mom ran off, her dad turned towards the bottle and pretty much left Tara to raise herself , when he did have something to say to her it wasn't always nice. She had a tendency to run before anyone could let her down.

As much as I wanted to help her, this was something she would have to figure out on her own.

_Graduation day was finally here. Tara and I were so excited. As much as I complain about the place I loved it there too. I would miss it. This is where I learned to come out of my shell and sing in front of crowds._

_Everyone from the club came to our graduation. I was proud to see all the leather cuts sitting in the crowd, most of the people in Charming had respect for the club. The club has helped a lot of businesses and had done a lot for charities. I was proud of my club. Tara on the other hand looked a little embarrassed and unsure. She worried too much about what other people thought and said._

_After our principal and a few teachers gave their speeches I went up to the stage to sing. I had picked a special song. I spent so many years with most of these people. There were a lot of memories for all of us, so I really hoped my song choice meant as much to them as it did to me. I started to sing, _

_~Please Remember~ by Leanne Rimes_

Time, sometimes the time just slips away, And your left with yesterday, Left with the memories, I'll always think of you and smile, And be happy for the time, I had you with me, Though we go our separate ways, I won't forget so don't forget , the memories we've remember, please remember, I was there for you , and you were there for mePlease remember, our time together, The time was yours and mine , And we were wild and free, Please remember, please remember , there's just no sadder word to say, And it's sad to walk away , with just the memories, Who's to know what might have been, We'll leave behind a life and time We'll never know remember, please remember, I was there for you, and you were there for meAnd remember, Please remember remember, please remember, I was there for you, And you were there for mePlease remember, our time together, The time was yours and mine , And we were wild and free, Then remember, please remember me. Please remember, please remember, I had you and you had me.

_Again, when I was done there were tears. I could see my dad crying and Clay had his hand on my dads shoulder, I thought he looked so much smaller next to Clay I had never noticed before, they always seemed to be about the same to me. Bigger and louder than life._

_Since Clay had his hand on dad, aunt Gemma was leaning on Jax. I could see the tears rolling down her face._

_I thought to myself…. I really need to pick better songs…LOL.._

_Uncle Clay and aunt Gemma threw us a really great party, there were even some friends from school invited. Aunt Gemma made the rule, no sweet butts around until 11. This was our party. Tara and I proceeded to get really drunk. Koz was making us lemon drop shots, they were so good even aunt Gemma had a couple and then she got uncle Clay to try them. Tig refused, said they were for pussy's. Finally uncle Clay pulled his seniority and made everyone in the club try them. We couldn't quit laughing, our big bad bikers didn't want to admit that they really liked the lemon drops. _

_Some of us went back to the house, we hung out around the pool area. It was a pretty, clear night. Lots of stars. It was also very hot. So I thought I had the best idea ever, I took my clothes off and jumped in the pool. I started yelling at everyone to get in the pool. I had coaxed Jax, Tara, Opie, David Hale and his date Donna to get in. A few people got in with their clothes on. Aunt Gemma always like David, she thought he was sweet and felt bad for him. He was raised by nannies, he and his older brother Jacob were rarely around their parents. They were always gone. I think that's why David always walked around with a stick up his ass, he was always trying to please his parents. But when you got a few drinks in David he was actually really cool and fun to be around. Jax and Opie had accepted him being around as long as they could get him drunk. His date Donna, seemed sweet. She was quiet but polite. I could tell she wasn't sure what to think of the bikers. She seemed to feel out of place. I could see Opie talking to her, he was always sweet like that to try to make people comfortable. He didn't talk a lot but just being around him, his presence made people feel welcomed or they felt like they had better run, but that's usually only when he's really angry…lol._

I woke up the next morning, wrapped in a blanket on one of aunt Gemmas chaise lounge out by the pool. Jax and Tara were sleeping on the swing, David was on the grass. I got up and went to go into the house I saw aunt Gemma cooking with Opie and Davids date Donna was sitting at the table with uncle Clay. I smelled aunt Gemmas cooking at first it smelled great then my stomach started to gurgle, right when they noticed me at the door, I turned and ran to one of the flower pots and everything from the night before spilled into it. Everyone in the house started laughing, then I realized Jax and Tara were awake and cracking up watching me throw up in one of aunt Gemmas prized flower pots.

Opie came out and helped me to my room, I went into the bathroom and took a shower. Strangely enough I was starving and the shower made me feel so much better.

I threw on a bra and spaghetti strap tank top, a pair of short cut off denim shorts and ran downstairs. I couldn't wait to eat aunt Gemmas cooking. She handed me a cup of strong coffee and Opie made me a plate of food. After everyone ate, got cleaned up and went home it was just me and Tara at the house. That's when she told me she was leaving. She got early entrance into Brown.

"When are you leaving?" I asked. "Day after tomorrow" she stated. "WHAT! Does Jax know?" she shook her head. "No, I'm still trying to figure out how to tell him." Tara said, looking down at the floor.

"WTF Tara?" how could you just spring that on us.?" Why do you need to leave now? We were going to have so much fun this summer? I started to cry. " I know, I'm sorry C. I don't want to hurt anyone, I just figured it would be easier ya know" ? I thought dragging it out into the summer would be harder, Jax doesn't even know I got accepted into Brown".

I loved Tara but I didn't agree with her not telling Jax. So I told her she had better tell him in the next hour or I would. She understood.

How could yesterday and last night be so great, even being hung over I woke up in a great mood, then Tara pulls this shit. Grrrr. I went back upstairs to my bedroom and cranked some music and fell asleep… I needed my energy for the battles that were to come…

**CH 6. A Hard Goodbye**

After I woke up from my nap, Opie came and picked me up. We rode his bike to our special place by the river. We saw Jax's bike. As Opie rode up to park next to it, I could hear Jax yelling. "I don't see why you have to go so far away. Fuck Tara. You didn't even tell me that you applied to Brown. You left me with the impression that you were going to USC.

He was so angry, but most of all hurt. Opie looked at me as if to ask if we should leave. I shook my head at him. We waited for a minute.

"Jax, I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you or anyone, please don't be mad". Tara was sobbing. Jax just looked at her with an icy glare. I could tell that he was done listening. They would get nowhere right now. Tara looked at me, I knew her heart was breaking. My heart was breaking for her and Jax both. I wasn't sure what to say to her, so I hugged her as tight as I could. I quietly asked Opie to give Tara a ride home. I told her I would be down to her house to talk to her later and I'm sure Jax would too, if not tonight tomorrow morning.

I whispered to her "no matter what T. I love you always remember that". She nodded and turned around to look at Jax who had his back to us. She was still crying as she got onto Opies bike and they left.

I could see Jax trembling, I walked up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder, to let him know I was there for him. He turned around to look at me, he was crying. The tears were streaming down his face. It was too late. His heart was broken. I sat down on the blanket with Jax and held him as tight as I could. I hadn't seen him this upset since uncle John died. It broke my heart to see him in such pain.

"Shit Cam, how could she not tell me?" Jax asked. "I don't know Jackson" I sighed. "Did you know?" he asked me with an accusatory look. I sighed and said "I knew she applied to both colleges but I honestly thought you knew Jax, you know I wouldn't keep something like that from you." Jax sighed and leaned up against his bike pulling out his smokes. " I know Cam, I'm sorry. I'm just so pissed at her right now. She just assumes shit instead of talking to me about it, I keep telling her she can always talk to me but to just be honest." He looked so sad. I climbed onto Jax's bike and leaned onto his shoulder. "Jax, I know she didn't mean to hurt you or anyone, I don't think she expected to ever get accepted to Brown so she never talked much about it. I know this probably doesn't help right now, but she does love you, I have no doubt about that." I knew he didn't want to hear anymore so we just stayed like that for a while, Jax leaning on his bike, me on his bike with my head on his shoulder. Jax and I could sit for hours and not talk. We were comfortable in each others silence.

It was getting late and Opie wasn't back yet, so I rode home with Jax.

"You want me to drive us home?" I asked, knowing what his answer would be. "Yea, right. Like that would ever happen." Jax grunted, at least I got a half smile out of him. We rode to the clubhouse. Opie wasn't there either, I told myself I would give him ten more minutes then I was going to call him.

I was sitting outside the clubhouse on the picnic table when Koz came out. "Hey sweetheart, what are you doing out here all alone?" He said with a lecherous grin. I just laughed, "Hey now, don't get any ideas, I'm almost a married woman ya know."

Koz, got a serious look on his face, "yea, I wanted to talk to you about that." he said quietly but being very serious. "Oh you do huh?" I asked.

"Are you sure about this? I mean getting married is big, you're still young sweetheart". He said, not sounding like a jerk but concerned.

I said, "it's definitely what I want but don't worry Koz, I'm going to college first, I'll be closer to you and Hap." So Koz and I sat together for a while and I told him my plans for school. Koz was concerned but he was happy to hear my plans. We were still talking when Opie pulled up, he got off of his bike giving me and Koz the once over as Koz got up to go back in the club. It was cute, I started to giggle. He knew Koz and I were just friends, but he still got a little jealous.

"Don't give me that look Opie Winston, when you have been gone a really long time, where have you been?" I said with a smile on my face.

Opie came up and sat down next to me, putting his big arms around me. "I was at Tara's, she cried the whole way home, I felt bad so I stayed and talked with her for a while. I didn't want to leave her with her drunk dad, but he wasn't there." Opie ran his hands through his hair which was starting to get really long. It was touching his shoulders. I loved it.

He looked tired.

I got up and kissed him. "what was that for?" he asked. "For being so understanding and for being so good to me, I love ya baby". We stayed out on the picnic table for a good while making out until we heard someone walk up. "Get a room would ya, you're scaring the rats" Tig said, obviously frustrated about something. We just looked at him. "What's your problem brother?" Opie asked. "I aint got no problem" Tig snapped. "Then quit being a dick" Opie told him. Tig got on his bike and rode off. Sometimes it was hard to figure that guy out. He had issues.

I was so tired but I had a rough time getting to sleep. I rolled over to look at my clock, 5:00am. Ugh… I sighed. I got up and used the bathroom then quietly snuck to the door to peek into Jax's room. I figured he wouldn't be there so I was a little surprised when I saw him in bed, it was starting to get lighter outside so I could see Jax's frame in bed but I couldn't see his face.

I stood there for a minute or two, thinking to myself. I loved my friends and my family. I was excited for the future but scared at the same time.

All of the sudden I heard "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me, or are you going to come in?" Jax quietly said to me. So I went in and climbed on Jax's bed. "I can't sleep" I told him. "Yea, me either" he sighed. He sounded sad, he looked sad. I scooted up on the bed and hugged Jax. He laid his head down on my lap. I stroked his hair. We would do this when we were younger. It always seemed to help.

I woke up three hours later. I wiggled out of Jax's hold and got up to hop in the shower. I was going to go and talk to Tara.

After I was done with my shower I went downstairs, I didn't want to wake Jax. I thought it would be better for him to get some sleep. I grabbed a cup of coffee and made some toast.

"You ok sweetheart?" I jumped at hearing uncle Clays voice. "Shit, I didn't know you were home" I told him. "Sorry to startle you sweetheart, you didn't answer me, you ok?" he asked again. "Yea, just a little worried about Jax and Tara." I told him what had transpired the night before. Uncle Clay let out a big sigh, rubbing his hands across his face. "Ahh, hell, this isn't going to end good." he stated. "Well, I'm going to go over and talk to her again, maybe I can get her to wait. Maybe if she leaves at the end of summer, she and Jax will have more time to work on things and more time to get used to her leaving." I told him trying to sound positive.

"Good idea sweetheart, they're both lucky to have you in their lives". uncle Clay said sweetly. I went over to him and gave him a hug and kiss. Then I went into the garage to grab my mountain bike. It was a nice day. Not real hot yet. The ride would do me good, help me clear my head.

Just as I pulled up to Tara's house, I noticed a Taxi going down the road. Tara was in it. I tried to ride my bike up to it while yelling her name, but she didn't turn around and I couldn't ride as fast as the car could go.

I stopped in the middle of the road, crying. I can't believe she really left. She didn't even say goodbye. I rode back to her house to see if her dad could give me some information. I didn't get all the way to the door when I saw it open up. Tara's father stood there looking at me, I tell that he was sad. "Hi Cambrie, Tara asked me to give you these". He held out three envelopes to me, each one had a name on it. Mine, Jax's and aunt Gemma's. I was trying not to cry "thank you Mr. Knowles" I told him. As I turned to walk away, he grabbed my wrist. "Cambrie, I know we haven't really gotten to know each other, I haven't been the best person or father to Tara but I know you have always been her friend and I wanted to thank you for always looking out for her, especially when I should have been doing it." "She loves you Cambrie" She wants you to know that.

I thanked Mr. Knowles again and rode him. I had no idea how I was going to tell Jax, I really thought if they both had time to calm down things would work out.

I got back to the house, aunt Gemma and uncle Clay were gone. Jax was still home. I was relieved to see Opies bike parked in the driveway, we were both going to need him.

I walked in and saw Opie and Jax in the living room playing a video game. I was trying really hard to hold my emotions in but once they both looked up at me I lost it. I was sobbing, my best friend left me without saying goodbye. They both jumped up off the couch, but Opie reached me first. "Baby, what is it? Are you ok? Talk to me baby" Opie demanded. I scared him, I didn't mean to do that. "She's gone, she just left" I choked out.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Jax said in a raised voice. "She's gone Jackson, I'm sorry. I tried to catch her but I couldn't peddle fast enough, I'm really sorry but she left these" I handed Jax his letter. It took a couple of minutes for me to calm down. Jax just sat there looking at the envelope afraid to open it. Angry and hurt. So was I. Jax and I looked at one another and quietly opened out letters.

_Dear Cam, _

_If your reading this, I'm sure you are really pissed at me. I'm sorry. I love you so much, you are my sister, my best friend. I don't want to lose you Cambrie, I really hope you can forgive me in time. I couldn't face Jax again. I love him so much but I want to go to school, he would just try to get me to stay and if I saw him one more time I just might._

_I know this was a chicken shit way to leave things and again I'm so sorry._

_Good luck with school, I really hope everything works out for you and that you are Opie stay happy. You are good for each other. I wish Jax and I were as strong as you two._

_Take care, PLEASE get a hold of me when you stop being angry with me._

_I'll love you always, _

_Hopefully still your best friend._

_Tara._

I closed the letter, went into the bathroom to wash my face, then I walked into the kitchen and grabbed all three of us beers. Normally I would never touch uncle Clays beers without permission but I had a feeling he would be ok with it.

I handed Jax and Opie each a beer. We were sitting in silence, when Jax handed me his letter from Tara, so I handed him mine.

_Dear Jax,_

_I know there are no words that I can say right now that will make you stop hating me. Please know that I love you and I always will. I new if I saw you one last time it would be too painful for both of us and you just might have been able to make me stay but I would have wound up resenting you and I don't want that. Please be happy Jax. You were everything to me, please don't ever forget that. _

_Love Tara._

Neither one of us knew what to do or say. Opie definitely had no idea what to do or say either.

We were still sitting there in silence when aunt Gemma and uncle Clay walked in. They stopped and gave us a long hard look, then their eyes landed on our beers. Then aunt Gemma saw our letters on the coffee table.

She slowly walked up to us, bent down and picked up the letters, she saw the envelope with her name on it, opened it and started reading it.

_Gemma, _

_First I wanted to say thank you for everything you have ever done for me. You are like a mother to me, you are a better mother to me than my own mom. I won't ever be able to repay you Gemma and I'm sorry I hurt everyone, I'm sorry I hurt Jax and Cambrie. I really didn't know what to do. I had to get out of Charming, I don't want to end up like my mother. Staying then resenting her husband then leaving her family. I can't be her Gemma, I know you can understand that. I know you are going to be so angry with me possibly hate me, I can understand that. I just hope it's not for forever, please tell Clay goodbye for me and tell him thank you. Without both of your love and guidance who knows how I would have ended up. Please know I really do love Jax and I always will, _

_Tara_

After aunt Gemma was done reading her letter she walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer for herself. I noticed Opie had gone in the dining room with uncle Clay and they were talking quietly. I'm sure Opie was filling him in.

I'm not sure how long it was that we sat there on the couch. Drinking our beers and not saying a word. I knew aunt Gemma was going to be hurt and angry, but she would get over that, what she would not get over was seeing her son in pain. Since losing Tommy she was extra protective over Jax.

Eventually we all came too when we heard the doorbell ring. Uncle Clay had decided with the days events, to order pizza. He knew aunt Gemma would not feel like cooking. We ate the pizza and drank a couple more beers in the living room. Piney called Opie, so he had to leave but told me he would check up on us and to call if we needed anything. He gave me a long hard hug and then kissed me goodbye.

I went back into the living room, aunt Gemma had her arm around Jax's shoulders.

"Well, I guess there is nothing we can do right now, I can't believe she did this, she's a runner that one. She's not cut out for this life." aunt Gemma stated with a hint of sarcasm. "Ma, please don't start, I can't deal with this shit right now." Jax told her. "Ok baby, Ok". Gemma agreed.

I got up and started picking up the dishes and pizza when aunt Gemma said, "baby, I'll do that. You both look exhausted. Go upstairs and get some sleep". Jax and I went up stairs, brushed our teeth and washed our faces without saying a word. I went in my room to call Opie, told him I was ok and that I was going to bed. He had some work to do and said he would be by in the morning. I tried to go to sleep but an hour later I was still awake. Again I went in to check on Jax, he was facing the wall, he must have heard me. He raised his arm and motioned me to go over to him, he knew I was having a hard time sleeping. I crawled onto the top of his blankets and laid down next to him. I threw my arm over his, he grabbed my hand and held tightly onto it. Within minutes we were both fast asleep.

I woke up the next morning with Jax holding tightly onto me. I looked at the clock, it was 9:00am. I was surprised at how good I felt. I had almost eleven hours of sleep which rarely ever happened. I wiggled out from Jax's grip, showered, dressed and went downstairs to get some coffee. Aunt Gemma had cooked a big breakfast. "Morning baby girl, how's our boy?" she asked. "Still sleeping" I told her. She handed me a cup of coffee and a plate of food to take up to him.

I got upstairs, Jax was in the shower so I put his food and coffee down on his dresser and went back into my room. I thought I would call Tara but I thought better of it. I knew she wouldn't answer and I also knew I would be hurt if she didn't. I didn't want to deal with more disappointment today. I picked up my guitar and started strumming. I was quietly humming and playing the song Patience by Guns n Roses. I don't know how long Jax was there, when I was done I looked up at him. He still looked so tired and sad.

"You play that real good Cam, you have a lot of talent." Jax said quietly. "Thanks Jax, how you doing?" I asked, a bit unsure if I should. He didn't answer me. "Go for a ride with me?" Jax asked. "Ok" I said.

We rode around for hours. We stopped by the club so I could talk to Ope, he had just got back from taking care of some "club business". He had been out and up most of last night and all day, I could see he was exhausted. He needed to sleep for a few hours then he had to go back to work. Jax hung out in the main room of the club house while I was in Opies room. I laid down with him until he fell asleep. I gently kissed him on his forehead and left.

When I walked into the main room, Jax was at the bar holding a beer. "How many of those you had?" I asked. "this is my second, don't worry, I'm ok". He quietly told me. "Come on, lets go" I told him. "where?" he asked. "I don't care, take me for a ride?" it was more of a statement than a question. "Ok, come on" Jax said, he seemed a little more relaxed.

We wound up at the special spot by the river. We could hear the rush of the water lapping over the rocks, the sun was setting and the sky was bright shades of pinks and oranges, there were a few starts starting to peek through. It really was beautiful here.

I was laying down on the blanket just staring up at the sky when I heard the hiss of a bottle cap. I looked at Jax, he just smiled. He had somehow snuck a half case of beer from the club. He handed me one, before I knew it Jax had drank most of the beers.

_Great, I thought to myself. Jax is too drunk to ride._

It was late, but I called aunt Gemma anyway, I told her the truth and told her we would be ok, we had a blanket and it was such a nice night we could camp out. When I hung up with her I looked at Jax, he was lying on the blanket next to me staring up at the sky. "She mad?" he slurred. "No, just worried about you" I told him. "Yea, me too" he quietly said. I wasn't sure if he realized he said it out loud.

This was how we spent most of the summer. Worried about Jax, he would withdraw, get quiet, get drunk, pick fights, screw anything female that would walk by. Opie and I loved him, so we did what we could and we were always there for him, whether he wanted us or not.

The end of summer was nearing and I would be leaving for school soon.

I was worried about leaving Jax, but I knew he had Opie. Opie would take care of him.

**Ch. 7 A New Life and New Place**

_It was time for me to leave. School would be starting soon and I needed to get settled before then, but of course aunt Gemma and uncle Clay wanted to throw me a going away party SAMCROW style but all I really wanted was to stay at the house and have a BBQ with my family. Thankfully aunt Gemma and uncle Clay understood. _

_I've been trying to spend as much time with Opie, Jax and aunt Gemma as I possibly can. Washington really isn't that far but I am going to miss them so much. _

"Yum" I said as the smell of steaks, baked potatoes and corn wafted through the air as they were being grilled on the BBQ. Uncle Clay made the best steaks. "These are definitely on my top ten things that I am going to miss while I'm at school" I told him as I gave him a big hug.

"Thank you uncle Clay" I said quietly. "No thanks needed princess, I find grilling relaxes me" uncle Clay chuckled. I laughed with him and hugged him tighter. "I mean thanks for everything you have done for me. I'm so lucky to have you and aunt Gemma, I love you both so much" I told him as I started to tear up.

"Oh baby, we love you too, remember we will always be here for you no matter what. You have brought so much joy to your lives, don't ever forget that". uncle Clay stated with a warm and genuine smile.

I walked back into the house to help aunt Gemma, another one of my top ten things I would miss would be cooking with aunt Gemma.

"anything I can do?" I asked. "Yea baby, could you go and get me a bottle of wine from the wine cellar?" aunt Gemma said. "Sure thing" I told her.

I was looking for her favorite bottle when I felt someone's big and strong arms wrap around my waist. I didn't have to see him to know it was him. He smelled of his after shave, leather, mint and a slight scent of cigarette's.

I couldn't help but smile a big cheesy smile. I turned around to face him, he picked me up like it was no problem at all. He always made me feel small.

I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him deeply. He tasted so good.

He had me pressed up against the wall and I couldn't help but grind myself against him. We both started to moan. "Baby, you don't know what you do to me". Opie said as he pressed his forehead to mine. We were both breathing heavy. "Yea, well I can say the same to you" I told him as he gently set me down. "As much as I want to do you right now right here, we can't, there's people upstairs waiting for you and Gemma wants her wine". Opie said as kissed me one more time. " oh yea, I knew there was a reason I came down here" I laughed. "Finish what we started later?" I asked as we headed back upstairs. Opie smacked my ass, "Definitely" he said.

Dinner was awesome. All the guys were there and everyone was having a good time. There wasn't any tension from any club business which was nice.

After dinner aunt Gemma surprised me with a huge cake. Half chocolate with chocolate frosting and raspberry filling, and the other half white cake with lemon frosting and lemon butter cream filling. Aunt Gemma knows me so well.

After saying goodbye to everyone I helped aunt Gemma clean up. Jax and Opie were deep in a video game, uncle Clay was snoring in his recliner. We couldn't help but laugh. Aunt Gemma and I sat outside, it was such a beautiful night. The moon was shining bright and there were a billion stars in the sky.

We shared a joint and sat in silence for a while.

"You'll come home on holidays and bring your dad with you". Aunt Gemma said. It wasn't a question it was a statement. "Of course I will". I told her.

"No matter what, anything happens up there, you get scared, you need someone to talk to, you want to come home, you need anything at all don't hesitate to call me." aunt Gemma said very sternly. She sat down by me and gave me a big squeeze. I started to tear up again and hugged aunt Gemma tightly for a while. For all intense and purposes she was my mother and I would miss her motherly love. I would be on my own for the most part, yea I would have Happy, Koz and my dad up there but it's not the same.

Again we were sitting in silence when Jax came out.

"What are my two favorite ladies doing out here?" Jax laughingly said.

"Who are you calling a lady?" aunt Gemma and I said at the exact same time. Jax started laughing.

"You two really are alike in so many ways" he said still laughing.

"I'm going to get Clay up to bed, I'll see you in the morning baby girl. I'm cooking your favorite breakfast, get a good nights sleep" aunt Gemma told me.

"Yes aunt Gemma" I said. "Love you baby" she told me as she bent down to kiss me on my cheek. "I love you more" I told her.

Again I was sitting in silence but with Jax this time, Opie was still enthralled in his video game.

"I'm really going to miss you ya know". Jax said warmly as he took a seat beside me putting his arm around my shoulders. It was starting to get a little chilly.

"I'm going to miss you so much Jax but we will still be in touch, you can come up and visit and I'll be home for holidays". I told him.

"Yea I know, but it's not really the same, is it?" he said quietly. "No I guess it's not". I agreed.

"Jax, promise me something?" I asked him. "Sure darlin, anything for you."

"Please be careful, don't be careless. I know everything with Tara has torn you up and broke your heart but she didn't leave because she didn't love you, she just needed something for herself before she could completely give herself to you. I know it's hard and I don't agree with how she left but I love her Jax, she's the sister I never had. Don't think I haven't noticed how much you have been drinking and how you take a different girl home every night. That's your business but I don't want to hear that you were hurt or dead because of drinking and riding your bike or fighting with someone just because you were drunk. You have been being careless Jax, you need to stop it. Besides you're supposed to have your brothers backs, how can you do that when they are always taking care of you?"

I took a deep breath and let out. I didn't mean to unload on Jax but I guess I had a lot to say to him.

"I know Cam, you are right. I've been acting like an ass. I'm sorry". Jax said quietly.

"I need you to watch out for Ope Jax. I know he will say he's fine but you know better than anyone he holds things in. Until we both get used to being apart I want you to keep an extra eye on him." I told him firmly.

Jax said "you know I will princess". With that we gave each other a big hug and he kissed me on the top of my head.

"Lets get some sleep, we have a long ride a head of us." Jax said.

"Yea, Ope needs to put the game away" I told him.

We walked into the house and it was quiet except for the faint sound of music playing. Opie was asleep in uncle Clays recliner. Jax and I couldn't help but laugh. I shook Opie awake.

"Come on babe, lets go to bed". I said giggling. Opie got up and rubbed his eyes, looked at Jax and said "g'nite brother". Jax just smiled.

I changed into boy shorts and a tank top. Went into the bathroom I shared with Jax and brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I climbed into bed. Opie was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when I started to doze off.

I barely felt the bed move when Opie climbed in, but I did become alert when I felt his big hand move slowly over my butt. I rolled over to look at him. Then I felt his mouth crash down onto mine. Opie only had boxers on, I climbed on top of him while kissing him and started rubbing against him. The only thing between us, two pieces of thin cloth. We both started to moan quietly when he flipped me back onto my back. He was gently biting and kissing my shoulders as he cupped my breasts and rubbed my nipples.

"Oh god, Opie that feels so good". I panted to him.

"Shhh babe, we don't want to wake anyone". Opie laughed quietly.

He kissed his way down to my navel while I had my hands in his hair. He gently pulled down my boy shorts and was pleasantly surprised when he saw that I had no panties on. "hmmm what do we have here?", he said while kissing my thighs. I could feel his warm breath on me and it was driving me crazy. I was starting to arch up towards him. He was rubbing me gently when is started to grind into his hand. "More baby, I need more" I told him finding it hard to breath normal. I pulled his head back up to mine and kissed him fiercely. All the while he was still pleasing me with his hand. I felt one of his large fingers enter me, back and forth making sure I was wet. Then he slid in a second finger, I thought for sure I was going to explode right there. He had to keep whispering to me to keep it down so we wouldn't wake anyone. I then started to giggle.

"but baby, you are driving me crazy, I want you inside of me". I told him breathlessly. He loved it when I talked to him like that.

He bent back down and started working me with his tongue, going in circles, flicking my clit back and forth. "Oh god" I moaned. I was grinding into his face as hard as I could and before I knew it I was over the edge. He licked and kissed me gently until he could tell I was done. I didn't care, reached for his face and started kissing him again. I wasn't done. I wanted to come again. I wanted to come with Opie. I grabbed him, he was so hard and smooth. I gently kissed and licked and sucked for a couple of minutes, then I couldn't take it anymore and I jumped on top of him and slid him into me. At first I was slowly moving back and forth, then he firmly grabbed my hips. As I had my hands on his chest we started moving faster and faster, harder and harder. We came together. We always came together. I was really going to miss this. When were done, we fell into a deep sleep wrapped up in each other. We were Happy.

The sun was peeking through my window, I could smell the bacon and sausage, I gently climbed out of bed and hopped into the shower. Smiling with thoughts of the previous night. I woke Opie up when I was done in the bathroom. "Hey babe, your turn in the shower". I softly said in his ear while kissing him gently.

"Ok, thanks" he said, still a bit groggy.

I headed downstairs while Opie showered. The best breakfast in the world was waiting for me….

I walked into the kitchen. "Good morning sweetheart". aunt Gemma said.

"Morning" I said back, as I grabbed myself a cup of coffee. "Mmmm, everything smells delicious, I'm starving". I told her as my stomach grumbled loudly. Aunt Gemma laughed.

I was almost done with my second plate of food by the time Opie and Jax came downstairs. I waited for them to get their plates full then I dished up again. "Good thing you boys came down, princess here is loading up". uncle Clay said and gave me a wink. I just laughed, "yea, I'm hungry and aunt Gemma is the best cook. I need to fill up while I can". I told them as I was reaching for more sausage and waffles.

"oh, I thought maybe it was because you worked up an appetite last night". Jax said grinning mischievously at me.

I kicked him under the table. "OW". "Shit Cam, that hurt" Jax said pretending he was hurt. "Brother, when ya gonna learn not to mess with my old lady?" Opie asked laughing, "You know she's got a temper" Opie said smiling at me.

After my third plate of food, two glassed of milk and two cups of coffee, I went upstairs to finish up packing. We had a long drive ahead of us. Opie, Jax and uncle Clay were "escorting" me.

I made sure my room was left clean and neat and that I had everything I needed, I stopped and grabbed two frames off my dresser. One had a picture from uncle Clay and aunt Gemmas wedding. The whole entire wedding party was in it, my whole family. The other was a picture of Tara, Jax, Opie and myself. It was the last time I remember the four of us being together and Tara and Jax were truly happy.

I put them in my bag and went downstairs.

As I got outside I saw Gemma throw a bag in the back seat. "Baby girl, I'm riding with you". she smiled at me. "I'll ride back with Clay". She said before I could ask how she would get home. "It's been a while since I've been on the road with him".

I was happy to have the company.

We made it about three quarters of the way when we stopped at a hotel in Oregon. It was late and I was so tired and I know aunt Gemma was too. We took turns driving. I hadn't eaten all day. Since I had a huge breakfast I wasn't hungry, but it was late now and I was tired and my stomach was making awful sounds, so we ordered in pizza.

Aunt Gemma and uncle Clay got their own room, I shared with Opie and Jax. We decided to go for a quick swim in the pool. I told Opie and Jax I would meet them there. When I knew they were gone and couldn't hear me I dialed Tara's number…

"Hello?" I heard her say, she sounded groggy. Shit, I forgot she was three hours ahead in time.

"Hi sister, I miss you". I said quietly. I heard her sigh and stretch. "I've missed you like crazy too". she said while yawning. "I'm sorry" Tara said, I could tell she was choking up. "I know". I told her. "I just needed to hear your voice". I said as I started to cry. I went on and told her everything that was going on. Me moving and going to school. She was really excited for me. She asked about Jax, I told her he didn't take it so well at first but he was fine. I didn't want to make her feel worse than I already knew she did.

We made a vow to talk at least once a month. So we would have lots to talk about. We said our goodbyes. I grabbed my towel and went to the pool.

As I walked towards the pool I heard girls laughing, I saw Jax in the pool with one girl and Opie was sitting in a chair while the other girl tried to get up close to him. I saw her rub her hand across his back tracing his tattoo. "I don't mean to be rude but please don't do that". Opie asked obviously annoyed. "Oh come on big guy, I won't hurt you". she slurred, obviously drunk.

"I'm not worried about my safety, it's yours I'm worried about" he told her while he looked right at me with a "help me" expression on his face.

"What? Are you married or something?" the trashy drunk girl asked getting right into Opies face.

"Yea…he is" I told her firmly as I grabbed her hand and removed it from Opies back. "Whatever bitch, don't touch me" she slurred as she pushed me backwards. I stumbled but didn't fall.

I straightened up, took one stop towards her then Opie stood up getting in the middle of us. "Babe, come on, lets go to the room". Opie suggested, pleading with me with his eyes. "Ok" I said. I was about to turn around and walk away until trashy drunk girl said "yea, skank get out of here" she laughed and her friend laughed. I saw Jax move away from the girl in the pool. That's one thing about Jax, he wouldn't stand for anyone calling me names and putting me down.l

"Excuse me?" I asked.. "You heard me..SKANK". She called me again, practically yelling at me. I lunged forward and grabbed her by her bad dye job, rammed my knee into her face, then threw her in the pool.

That shut her up. I didn't say anything, I just gave her my meanest look.

With that, Opie, Jax and I went back to the room and went to sleep.

The next morning as aunt Gemma and I were putting our stuff in the car, I told aunt Gemma about the drunk trashy girl. She laughed. "good job baby girl. He's your man, don't let anyone get in the way of that".

We were leaning against my car waiting for uncle Clay to get off the phone when the two girls from the night before started to walk by. One of them went to say something to me as they walked by, aunt Gemma pulled out her gun and aimed it at them. The drunk trashy girl with the bad dye job literally peed herself. I just stood there laughing. Aunt Gemma put the gun away before the guys came out. We were cracking up when they came up to us, they looked at us and then looked over at the two girls. "I don't even want to know". Jax said knowingly. That just made us laugh harder.

We pulled into Tacoma almost three hours later. Happy and Koz were there waiting for us. I got out of the car and started to stretch my legs and back when I noticed Happy smirking. For some reason it made me blush. I was a little embarrassed.

"Hey shortcake, how are ya baby?" Happy asked as he gave me a big hug. "I'm good, how are you?" I asked. "oh you know, no better no worse" he chuckled.

"CAMBRIE, is that you little girl?" Koz yelled as he pulled me into his arms and lifted me into a huge hug. "Hi Koz" I said giggling. He always knew how to make me laugh.

Everyone said hello and went into the club house. All the men were catching up when aunt Gemma asked "Ok, we need to find a place for our princess to live, she is not living in the club house."

I had decided not to stay in school housing having Koz and Happy checking on me all the time might draw unwanted attention.

Happy got up and told us "I have a few places I thought you might like to check out". He was talking to aunt Gemma. He knew if she wasn't happy no one would be.

We looked at five places. We finally chose a cute little cottage type house. It had two bedrooms and one really big bathroom. It had double sinks, Jacuzzi tub, large double headed shower and separate toilet area. It was attached to a small bedroom that had a big walk in closet.

The kitchen was a small galley style, with granite counter tops. There was a small den and a cozy living room. The yard was perfect. Not too small but not too much for me to take care of with my busy schedule. I loved the cherry blossom tree and two lilac bushes that were out back.

Aunt Gemma was pleased. She didn't want me living in an area that could be construed as ghetto and it helped that it was right in between school and the Tacoma clubhouse and not very far from my dads. Dad moved into a one bedroom a couple of years ago. Less to maintain he said. The shop kept him really busy.

Dad, uncle Clay and aunt Gemma didn't want me worrying about getting a job right away, they wanted me concentrating on school so they gave me some of the money I inherited when my mom died. It was enough to cover at least two years rent, and utilities with some extra for food, gas and necessities.

I knew I would want to get a job though, or volunteer eventually.

We got all the paperwork done, my new landlord was a very sweet, and kind lady with white hair and a slight southern accent. Everyone called her Miss Mae. She didn't seem intimidated by the guys. She thought they were nice young men with great manners.

"Honey, you need anything you let me know, I'm sure it can't be easy moving away from home". Miss Mae said as she squeezed my hand and gave aunt Gemma a wink. "Thank you Miss Mae, I'll do that" I said.

We went back to the clubhouse for dinner with the Tacoma crew, we didn't stay out too late, we were going to go shopping for furniture and other household items. Happy was kind enough to give Ope and I his room for the night. I'm sure he had some croweater that was more than willing to take him home for the night.

The next morning I got up early. I went to the kitchen to make some coffee. As I walked out into the main room there were people passed out all over the place. It was just like back home. I laughed to myself.

"Morning". he said. "Holy shit!" I said as I jumped back. "Hap, you scared the shit out of me". I told him as I was clutching my chest. A small smirk spread across Happy's lips. "Sorry sweetheart, not my intention" he chuckled. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep, too excited to go shopping". I said enthusiastically. Hap just shook his head. "Women!" he stated as he walked away.

After a full day of shopping, lunch and pedicures. I was exhausted but it was great. Everything was going to be delivered the next day. I told aunt Gemma I could handle it but she wanted to stay to make sure they didn't "fuck it up". Her words.

So it was one more night we would spend at the clubhouse.

The Tacoma president Lorca and his wife Ronnie had us over for dinner. I had met them a few times growing up. They were really great. I could see Ronnie and aunt Gemma talking in the kitchen in hushed voices. I walked in and eyed them. "What's going on ladies?" I asked a bit suspiciously.

They both looked at me and smiled. "Nothing" they said in unison.

All I could do was laugh at them. "yea right" I said. Giggling as I grabbed the large salad bowl to put on the table.

I was amazed at how much it was like being at home. Ronnie was a great cook, not as great as aunt Gemma though but I would never say that to her.

She was a small lady but fierce, she reminded me a lot of aunt Gemma. She was wise in the ways of the world and the club. Lorca wasn't a big man but just being in his presence you knew he was someone you don't try to mess with but he had the kindest eyes. He was actually very sweet.

Later that night, I rolled over and snuggled up to Opie. Knowing that in another day or two we would be separated for a long amount of time, we were finding every opportunity to "enjoy each other". We couldn't get enough of each other. I tried not to think about Opie leaving to go back home because every time I started to I would cry.

The next morning, we went out to breakfast, then went to the university to check it out and get my class schedule. It was beautiful there, the buildings were amazing. The campus was huge.

Aunt Gemma, Opie and I made it back to my place in time to see everything get delivered. Everything arrived on time and correct so aunt Gemma didn't get to yell at anyone.

She helped me get everything unpacked and put away.

I noticed a full size bed was delivered and put in the guest room but I didn't order it. I looked over at aunt Gemma. "you have a guest room, your guests need a bed". she stated matter of fact.

"okay" I shrugged.

Aunt Gemma and uncle Clay left the next day but told Opie and Jax to stay through the weekend. I was so excited. Opie would be able to stay a few days with me at my new place and we could spend some time alone.

I think that was why uncle Clay and aunt Gemma left early. So they could be alone.

The next few days flew by. We went exploring, we went to downtown Seattle to Pike Place Market. Took a day long ride to a cute little bavarian town called Leavenworth, the scenery was beautiful. We went up in the Space Needle. At night we would devour each other, Jax stayed at the club house with everyone else. It was obvious they were trying to give us more time alone together.

Jax and Opie were leaving early Sunday morning. Jax showed up and woke us up. So I got up and made them a big breakfast. Trying to keep busy so I wouldn't break down.

When it was time for them to leave, I hugged Jax as tight as I could for a long time. "I love you Jax, remember what I said, be careful and be happy", I whispered into his hair as I started to cry. He squeezed me again, kissed me on my cheek. "I love you to darlin' " he whispered. "Study hard, make us proud" he chuckled. I just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

I knew I was being such a girl, but I couldn't help it. Since I moved to Charming I had not spent much time away from Jax and Opie, except for the runs they went on but that was different.

I looked up at Ope, he just stared at me and smiled. "Come here baby, don't cry, I'll be back next month". He promised. "Okay" I sniffled. "I know I'm being silly and I'm sorry. I don't want to make you feel bad but I really can't help it babe". I told him. He held me one last time and gave me one last kiss. I watched them ride off. I stood out on my porch until I couldn't hear their bikes anymore. I went back inside, cleaned everything up, showered and climbed back in bed. I stayed that way until late afternoon.

I heard a knock on my door, at first I thought I was dreaming, but I heard it again. So I got up and answered the door. Forgetting what I was wearing I opened the door to see Happy on my porch with a rather large duffel bag. He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "What?" I asked.

Happy just smirked. I looked down. "Oh shit" I yelled as I ran into my room. I only had on hot pink panties and a matching cami. I threw on a reaper tee, and a pair of of boycut shorts.

I walked back out to the living room. Happy was standing there with his arms crossed waiting for me to come back out. "What's up?" I asked looking at his large black bag.

"I'm staying with you, where's my room?" Happy asked sounding very serious.

_**~THANKS FOR EVERYONES SUPPORT. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IF IT WAS TOO SMUTTY. I DON'T FEEL LIKE I WRITE LOVE SCENES WELL. THE ARE KINDA AWKWARD, I'LL KEEP TRYING.**_

_**I wanted to get into Jax and Tara's relationship a little, kinda my prospective on how things went for them. Thanks again. Love to all.~**_


	3. Chapter 3

***** Hey everyone, sorry it has taken me so long to update.. Yet again. I've just been busy crazy . Lots of stuff going on. Thanks for all of your support, I have gotten a couple more reviews and personal msgs letting me know how much you like it. It really means a lot to me.**

**So here's another chapter, I hope you like it..xoxo**

**CH 8. What? You've got to be kidding.**

I stood there, just looking at Happy trying to comprehend what he just said.

"umm, what did you just say"? I asked him. "You heard me shortcake, where's my room?" Happy said sounding very serious.

"You've got to be kidding me" I yelled. "I knew it was too good to be true". I said still yelling as I stomped into the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, calm down, you didn't really think that you would be allowed to actually live in the house all alone did ya?" Happy said with a smirk on his face.

I was holding my breath, as I finally released it I told Hap to find the room himself. I went to my room and shut the door and crawled back into bed. I grabbed my phone and started dialing.

"Hello" he said. "Did you know about my new room mate?" I asked quietly.

All I heard was silence. "Ope, you could have warned me, how could you not tell me"?

"Baby, I really wanted to but Gemma…". he sighed. "Listen, I wasn't thrilled when I first heard about it, but it was a club decision."

"Oh screw you and your club decisions" I yelled at Opie. "Hey", Opie yelled. "I know your pissed but yelling at me doesn't do you any good". "When you can calm down and talk to me like an adult, give me a call. I love you. Bye." with that, Opie hung up on me.

**Opies POV**: I knew she was going to be pissed and I wanted to tell her but Gemma would have had my balls in a sling. Damned if I am going to put up with her yelling like that at me though. Sometimes, not very often, she gets so mad and there's no talking to her. I've learned the best thing to do is to give her some time to cool down. So that's what I did.

"Wow hey, I'm guessing Hap moved in" Jax said trying not to laugh. "You guess right brother" I told him as I climbed back onto my bike.

The rest of the ride home all I could think about was Happy living with the woman I am going to marry. Always being there to protect her, eating with her, waking up and seeing her messed up hair first thing in the morning. Sharing a bathroom with her, watching tv with her, talking and laughing with her. These were all the things I should be doing with her. I trusted Hap with my life and I knew there was no one better to watch out for Cambrie. He would die for her if need be, but it still broke my heart a little that I wasn't the one moving in with her. ********

I was speechless. I crawled back underneath my pile of blankets and went to sleep. I was being treated like a baby and it pissed me off. I knew if I called anyone else I would just whined up yelling at them too and that wouldn't be good.

I heard footsteps and I could have sworn I was smelling chicken enchiladas. I must be dreaming. I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. It was 8pm. It wasn't dark yet but I could see the sun starting to set. I went into my now shared bathroom, threw some cold water on my face and brushed my hair again. I cleared off the counter to one of the sinks so Hap would have a place for his toiletries and I made some room in the cupboard for any other items he may need space for.

I opened the door and I was hit in the face with the scent of enchiladas. I walked into the kitchen and there he was cleaning up his mess from cooking. I never realized how handsome Happy was, but standing in my kitchen he seemed different. I shook that thought right out of my head.

"You calmed down sweetheart?" he said while handing me a rather large margarita. I just stared at him. "Thanks" I said to him while taking the drink from him. It was good. He makes a mean margarita, "and yes" I said. I'm calm". "I just wish someone would have told me before you showed up on my porch". I stated quietly. "you wouldn't have handled it any differently" Hap stated. "you called and yelled at your old man" he said. It wasn't a question. He knew how I was. "Yep, I did" I sighed.

"How'd that work out for ya?" He asked. "Not so good, I need to call and apologize to him, but I'll do it after I eat, this smells and looks really good". I said to Happy. "Thanks for cooking, I didn't know you cooked". I said a little bewildered.

"Sweetheart there's a lot you don't know about me, I could be full of surprises". He said with a small chuckle. I giggled and started digging in. "Delicious" I mumbled with a mouth full of food.

**Happys POV:**

I knew the thoughts running through my head were wrong. She's a brothers wife, well practically. But her standing there in her tiny shorts and tight tee shirt didn't help. She was always like a little sister to me. Hell, I'm ten years her senior. She has definitely grown up into a fine young woman. Living here wasn't going to be easy. Damn women, they have mood swings, pms, they cry too. I don't deal well with any of that shit. I knew she was my first priority. She was Clay and Gemmas niece. Johns daughter. She is SAMCROW royalty, but she didn't act all high and mighty. That's one thing I love about her and probably why we get along so well. She cares about people and always treats them with respect. Opie is a lucky man and she's lucky to have him. I wasn't thrilled when I heard they were getting married but when they told me they were waiting until she was done with college, I felt better about it. They are being smart about it. This was going to be a challenge, but I love challenges**.******

My first year of college went by so fast. I kept really busy. I decided to double up on my classes and I got my AA in accounting. Opie came up every chance he got, I went back for Thanksgiving, Christmas, Mid winter break, Spring break and a couple of long weekends. I talked to Opie, Jax and aunt Gemma all the time. That helped a lot. I missed them all like mad but it didn't hurt so much. Every Sunday though, was my day with dad. We didn't miss one Sunday, he even went to Charming with me.

I only took two classes at the school during the summer, so I had some free time during my days. I helped clean Miss Mae's house. She only lived about four blocks away from me and some mornings and evenings we would take walks together to clear out heads. She really was a sweet lady. I found out she was from Louisiana, met her husband who was in the military and then moved to Washington. He had been stationed at Fort Lewis. He had been killed during Desert Storm and she just couldn't bring herself to go back to Louisiana.

One morning I went over to pick her up for our walk and I had found her unconscious. I ran right to her trying to get her to wake up, someone had broke into her house and had beat her up pretty bad. I turned around to grab the phone and I stood face to face with the asshole who did it. He looked like he was going to come at me but turned around and went out the back. I called 911 immediately and then I called Happy. Koz and Happy showed up as the EMT's were working on her. They both ran up and hugged me. I was so concerned about Miss Mae I didn't have time to cry.

"What did you tell the cops?" Koz asked me.

"Just that she was unconscious and it looked like someone had broke in". I told them.

"Good girl" Koz and Happy said in unison. They were going to handle this. They care about Miss Mae as much as I did. They loved the weekly cookies she sent over and once a month. My dad and I started having dinner at Miss Mae's one to two Sundays a month, sometimes I would drag Happy over with us and sometimes Koz too. She said if they were going to be in the house she rented to me then she had a right to make sure they were taking care of me. She truly is a sweet lady. I think she reminded Happy of his own mother.

I jumped in the ambulance with Miss Mae and I was so amazed at how fast and precise they EMT's were. They really knew their stuff. It might sound crazy but I was sure that's what I wanted to do.

Miss Mae was stabilized by the time we got to the hospital. I had been in the waiting room for hours before anyone came out to talk to me. Koz and Happy had gone to see what they could find out. I gave them the description of the man I saw. They had sent Ronnie and over to check on me. They were in a meeting with Lorca.

I had told her about the feelings I got when I saw the EMT's working on her and how amazing they were. She thought I should go for it. I was so tired and felt so drained I needed some coffee. As I went around the corner I ran right into my dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here" I asked relieved to see him.

He gave me big, long hug. "Lorca told me you were here and what happened, you ok baby girl?" he sounded exhausted himself.

I gave him a curious look. "I'm fine, just worried about Miss Mae, I guess I could ask you the same thing though, you look like crap dad". He laughed. "well thank you sweetie, that's a real nice thing to say to your father". dad said to me but sounding good natured. "I was up late working on a last minute appointment."

"Oh, ok" I told him. "well I'm glad you're here". I said and proceeded to tell him of my plans.

By the time night had rolled around Happy and Koz showed up. Once they were there a doctor came out to talk to us. She was still out but they had given her something to keep her that way so the swelling on her brain would go down. They said she wouldn't be awake for at least a couple of days. I was able to go in and see her, she looked horrible. Her poor sweet face was all black and blue and that's when I lost it.

I left her room and walked back into the waiting area. Everyone but Happy was gone. I just crumpled into the chair, sobbing. I told Happy how bad she looked. I couldn't believe anyone would want to harm the poor woman. He just held me as tight as he could and I clung to him blubbering like an idiot.

Finally when I had calmed down we left. It was a warm night, beautiful and clear. The moon was out and the sky was full of stars. Looking at it made miss Opie so much more.

When we got home Koz was there. He had brought over some food. Happy told him we hadn't eaten. So I ate a little then hopped in the shower and crawled into bed. I called Opie, I just wanted to hear his voice. I needed to hear his voice but I didn't get an answer. So I left him a message to call me when he got a chance, then went right to sleep.

The next morning Koz was still there and I hadn't heard from Opie yet so I was a little crabby to say the least.

"Morning doll" Koz said cheerfully as he handed me a cup of strong coffee.

"Morning" I replied.

"Did you get any sleep last night" he asked. "A little" I told him. I told him about seeing Miss Mae and how much that scared me. I wasn't sure how he and Happy would feel about me becoming an EMT so I thought I would wait to tell them both together along with Lorca and Ronnie. I knew Ronnie would back me up, she was great like that. She always said "us old ladies needed to stick together".

After I got showered and dressed Koz took me to see Miss Mae. I took her some flowers and put them next to her bed. She still had not woken up. I whispered in her hear that I would be back later then Koz took me to school.

After school was done for the day Happy picked me up and drove me back to the hospital. He had to leave but informed me that the prospect would stay to make sure I got home ok. Since I had seen the guy who did this and he knew it, they didn't want to take any chances on leaving me alone.

It worked out perfectly. After Happy left, I tried to call Opie again. I was getting worried that I had not heard from him and I wanted to tell him of my plans before I did it.

When he answered I could tell I had woke him up. "Hey babe, sorry I didn't call you back, it was a long night. How's that sweet lady doing?". So I filled him in on everything that had happened and was going on.

I told him of my plans to become and EMT. He wasn't so sure that I should do it. He was worried for my safety.

"Baby, I'll make sure my EMT classes and training are at night so I can take classes on campus during the day." I told him sounding very sure of myself. Sometimes walking around late on campus could be scary. Sometimes there were attacks so I always made sure not to roam around at night.

"Well that sounds better, if that's what you really want to do then I'll support you" Opie sweetly said.

"awww, that's what I really wanted to hear Ope, thank you. I love you so much ya know". I told him.

"Me too baby, me too. But I'll be there next week. Clay said I could stay for a week, maybe two".

I started jumping up and down squealing like a little kid. I was so excited. I could hear Ope laughing on the other end of the phone. We talked for a couple of more minutes then I let him go so he could get some sleep.

As soon as I was off the phone with Opie, I found who it was I needed to talk to about EMT training and signed myself up. I started August first. So that gave me plenty of time to spend with Opie, help Miss Mae out and get her settled at home and to still have some "summer time".

On the third day that Miss Mae was in the hospital, she woke up. The doctors were pleased. She didn't seem to have any brain damage, but they wanted to keep her for a couple of more days. More for observation purposes.

I was leaving Miss Mae's room when I saw him, and he saw me too. He was so creepy and he looked cracked out. You'd think I'd be scared but no… I was pissed. I had my gun in my purse. He tried to turn around and run. So I started chasing him. I didn't even notice I ran right by Happy, I kept on running screaming at the asshole. Koz had just pulled into the parking lot and saw the guy running, me chasing the guy and Happy chasing me. So Koz cut the douche bag off and blocked him with his bike.

"this him?" Happy yelled.

"yes". I said panting, trying to catch my breath, then I started kicking and hitting the asshole. Scratching him and punching him as hard as I could while Koz held him.

Neither Koz or Happy liked the fact he was at the hospital. They figured he was most likely there to hurt me. He knew I had seen his face.

Koz made him get into his car and Koz got in with him while Happy and I followed in my car. We drove to a very remote location where there was a quarry.

Happy got in with Koz and dip shit.

"Sweetheart, you wait here. If someone comes you honk twice. Stay in your car and lock it up, don't get out or talk to anyone. You understand?" I nodded my response.

It really didn't take very long, fifteen minutes maybe. I heard two gunshots and then a big boom about a minute later. My guess was they each shot him once and then pushed his car off the cliff and it exploded, then sunk to the bottom of the quarry.

I was right.

I drove them back to get their bikes, but we decided to stop in and check on Miss Mae. She looked so much better. The bruised were fading and her stitches didn't look too bad either. She could come home the next day. So we made plans to pick her up and told her she could stay with me, but she wouldn't have it. She wanted to be in her own house.

So the next morning. My dad went over and changed all the locks and added another deadbolt to both doors. He put in a good alarm system. All she had to do was press a certain button and the police and the club would be notified right away.

Me, Happy and Koz all stayed with her the first night but she tried to make us go home. Happy told her it wasn't up for discussion. Someone would be here at night with her for a while so she had better get used to it.

We were surprised but Koz volunteered and so did the prospect.

She was family to the club now so there was always someone checking up on her.

With everything that had gone on I hadn't had the chance to tell everyone about my EMT classes. I decided to wait until Opie and Jax arrived.

Opie wasn't supposed to arrive until Monday afternoon, or so I thought. It was about six am on Sunday morning when I started to feel hot, I couldn't move. Then I realized there was someone on me. I quickly turned and saw Opie sleeping next time. I was so excited. I wormed out from under him and climbed on top of him and started kissing him like crazy. I couldn't stop giggling. He woke up and I could feel how happy he was to see me, since I was straddling him.

All Opie said was "hi baby" and that was it. I started grinding into him and planted kisses on him from his neck down. He still had his jeans on, but lucky for me they were unbuttoned. He drove straight up and was too tired to take them off when he arrived. I pulled his jeans off for him and started stroking him, he was so soft and smooth. I missed being intimate so much. As I was stroking him our tongues were having a battle of their own. I bent down and put him in my mouth, I started licking and sucking until he couldn't take any more. He picked me up and flipped me over, I thought he was going to take me from behind but instead he started kissing me lightly on my back, it felt so nice. He was so gentle. Then he rolled me over onto my back and kissed me from my ear down all the way down to in between my legs. He was kissing, and licking and put a finger in to make sure I was ready. I knew I was ready, I was almost there when he stopped and entered me. At first we went slow, he was nipping and caressing my breasts while one of his thumbs was rubbing my clit.

We went at it , over and over again for hours. I never once stopped to think that their might be someone else in the house. Not until we were done.

Once Ope had gotten there, Happy went to the clubhouse to stay and wouldn't be back until he heard from Opie. For two days we stayed in, we called in for take out. I just wanted to be with him and it was like I couldn't get enough of him.

When we finally came out to socialize with everyone else there was a huge party at the clubhouse. Lucky for me Opie came the week in between summer classes.

I ran up to Jax and gave him a big hug. The sweet butt trying to get his attention didn't like that too much, but Jax told her to go anyway.

"Hey darlin, you look great, how are ya?" Jax asked sounding a little Tipsy.

"I'm great, now that you and Ope are here" I said with a big cheesy grin on my face. "I miss you guys so much". I said.

"We miss you too, but don't worry, you haven't missed a thing, still boring as hell at home". Jax said with a wink.

The next morning we were to have a big breakfast at the clubhouse. So I picked up Miss Mae and brought her with me. I figured this would be a great time to tell everyone about my plans.

I thought for sure Koz and Happy would try to fight me on it but they didn't. They thought it was actually a good idea. A good skill for someone to know in case there was an emergency and the fact that I was still going to college too made them happy. I wanted to get my teaching degree in music and/or history.

Jax could only stay for three days, so he and his prospect went back together. I didn't get to know him very well but he seemed nice enough. He was Puerto Rican and they called him Juice but his real name was Juan Carlos Ortiz. He was pretty easy on the eyes too. With Jax as his sponsor I was sure he would do great.

Opie didn't get to stay for two weeks but just a little over a week. We took long bike rides, went on picnics, saw Heart in concert at the Gorge and went at it like rabbits.

After Opie left, I cried and cried for a whole day straight. I did my usual. Cleaned like a mad woman, showered, and crawled into bed. Happy and Koz were so used to it. They would bring in food and drinks for me as long as I would stop crying. They were really sweet to me.

I was excited to start my EMT training, I called Tara to tell her.

She was doing well, she loved school, she had made a handful of good friends. Like me she was busy taking as many classes as she could. She had decided for sure she was going to be a pediatric surgeon. We talked about me and Opie, I told her about Miss Mae and we talked about Jax a little. Apparently they had talked a few times on the phone. Trying to be friends. He didn't want her out of his life completely. I guess he had told her to do what she needs to do and he would do the same, if in the future they were meant to be together, they would be. No pressure.

I was happy to hear this.

I started my training. Normally it would take about six months but because I am taking the night courses it will take me about nine months to complete, with my extern and ride a longs. There was a lot to learn, first I had to get certified in CPR and first aid.

By Sept my days were filled with four college courses, checking in with the club and Miss Mae and my dad, and trying to spend any free time I had with them. My day started at 7am and ended at 10pm. Sundays were still for my dad. I averaged about five hours of sleep a night but I felt great.

Opie was able to sneak away for a couple of days so he came up for the big Halloween party the club was having.

Needless to say we missed the party. We stayed in and watched scary movies, I made him a huge roast and potatoes like aunt Gemma makes.

He left to go home on Sunday night, he tucked me into bed and laid down with me until I was asleep then he would sneak out. Apparently Koz let it slip on one of his visits down to Charming that I would cry and it would take at least two days for me to recover. For some reason, the way Opie did it worked. I would wake up and find a sweet note and some flowers. My day would start off with a smile.

Monday was back to the old grind. Classes and EMT training.

Again, time was going by so fast. I went home for Thanksgiving while Happy and Koz made sure Miss Mae wasn't alone. After I got back I started feeling run down and tired all the time. Then there were two days that I could not function. I missed classes and training but they were very understanding. I was vomiting like crazy. I couldn't hold down anything, food or liquids. I knew I was getting very dehydrated and I knew the flu was going around. Happy wanted Miss Mae to come over but I told him no because I could pass it to her. I talked to her on the phone for a few minutes to reassure her I was fine. Then I had to talk to aunt Gemma. Then she talked to Happy. A couple of hours later Happy came into my room with some ginger ale, saltine crackers and a pregnancy test on a tray…

**Hi all. So I went back and re read Ch 8. Sorry for all the grammatical errors. I guess that can happen at 1 am. Hope you are still liking this story. I didn't intend on it being so long but as long as I have it going in my head, I'll keep putting it on paper. Love to you all..**

**CH 9. This Can't Be Happening.**

I was laying on my bed when Happy came in. He put the tray down in front of me. I looked at him with shock. "What the hell is that Hap?" I tried to yell but my throat was so trashed from all the vomiting so I sounded like a frog.

"Hey, not my idea, Gemma thought you needed it". he told me.

There was no way I was pregnant, I have been on birth control for years.

"Well I don't need it, but thanks for everything else". I told him.

"Your welcome shortcake, I hope you feel better soon, you don't look so hot and you smell". Happy said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, jerk," I said as I threw the pregnancy test at him. I ate some crackers and drank some of the ginger ale. I waited a few minutes and it didn't come back up so I hopped in the shower and then crawled back into bed. I was so tired.

The next morning I woke up and saw that damn pregnancy on the pillow next to me.

"Damn you Happy" I yelled as I heard the front door shut. Then I heard his bike start up and leave.

I got up and went into the bathroom and peed on the damn stick even though I knew it would be negative. I set it on the counter and washed my hands. Then I went to the phone to call my EMT instructor to let him know I was better but would not be in and that I would be there on Monday. He was really great and said I would have time to make up my missed classes. I finally checked my email and read the ones from my professors. They all wished me well and gave me my assignments. I knew it wouldn't be easy but I could get caught up if I stayed home all weekend and didn't go anywhere, and as long as I didn't start throwing up again. My stomach was still not right but I was hungry. I was standing at the fridge just staring at the inside, not finding anything that appealed to me when I heard a motorcycle pull up.

It had been a few hours since Happy left. He walked in carrying a bag from the local bakery. Inside was a turkey, bacon, swiss on homemade bread, with a large cup of sweet tea. Just what I needed.

"How you feeling shorty?" Hap asked as he handed me the food.

"Better but not a hundred percent, this is exactly what I needed. Thanks Hap". I said to him with a mouth full of food. He just nodded and smiled.

I decided to start on some of my homework, when Happy walked back into the room holding a little white stick. He had an unreadable look on his face. I just stared at him, not knowing what to do or say. I forgot I left it on the counter. I got busy and forgot to check it.

Happy tried to hand it to me but I wouldn't take it.

"You tell me" I told him.

"Well, there's a plus sign, so I'm guessing your having a baby". he said sounding all serious.

"Nooooo, I screeched. It can't be. Hap I swear I haven't missed one day on my pills. EVER" I cried.

Maybe it's a mistake I thought. I threw myself down on the couch and cried. Hap came over and sat down next to me. I put my head on his lap and he just stroked my hair. I knew acting girly freaked him out but if it did he wasn't showing it.

"I need my dad, he's going to kill me though". I was talking but not directly to Happy. Just talking and crying. Happy called my dad and asked him to come over, he explained how I had been sick and that I was asking for him. Dad was there in thirty minutes. He saw how upset I was and sat down next to me as Happy got up to give us some time alone. So I told him.

"Baby girl, it's ok. We'll get through this together. I know this wasn't in your plans but now we have to deal with it. Have you told Ope yet?"

"No, I can't call him right now, please don't say anything. I'm going to go to the doctors first to confirm". I explained to him that obviously aunt Gemma had an idea because she's the one who suggested the test.

Looks like I'm not getting any homework done tonight.

After dad left it was just Happy and me. He told me he would take me to the doctors if I wanted. I told him thanks but I really felt like I wanted my dad to go with me. I wanted to be alone so I told Happy to go to the clubhouse and relax. I'm sure he missed having a sweet butt every night.

Even though it was Saturday I was able to get into see a doctor. They confirmed I was absolutely pregnant. About five in a half weeks. We figured out that around Halloween I had my birth control switched to a different brand. I guess I should have read the fine print.

Christmas was coming and dad and I were heading down to Charming. I demanded that Miss Mae come with us, I wanted her to be with family for the Holidays. It didn't seem right to leave her alone, I know she would have the Tacoma family but I wanted her with me. She knew

about the pregnancy, along with Happy, my dad and aunt Gemma. They all agreed that it was best if I told Opie in person.

I had a plan though. In May my EMT training would be done and I'd be done with classes at the U. I would take the summer off to prepare and take it easy, have some time off with the baby and go back in the Fall and start working as an EMT. I had plans and this baby wasn't going to stop them. We would just have to adjust.

We arrived in Charming and aunt Gemma, uncle Clay were there to pick us up in the Escalade and Opie brought his bike. He knew I loved riding with him. I went to get on Opies bike when noticed the look my dad was giving me. Aunt Gemma saw it and whispered something to my dad. He just gave me a small smile.

It was chilly out but I didn't care. I told Opie to go to our special place by the river, but he already had something planned.

Just like my birthday a few years ago he had it all set up with food, blanket, candles and music.

"Great" I thought to myself. I'm going to totally ruin his night, I thought.

It was now or never.

I climbed off the bike and walked over to the river, looking around. I missed this place. The moon was out, it was a crisp clear night. I felt his strong arms wrap around me.

"What's on your mind babe"? Opie asked me.

"You know me so well" I told him. " I do have to talk to you" I said.

He still had his arms wrapped around me and I quietly said "We're having a baby Ope". Then I started to cry. He turned me around to face him and when I looked up at him he was smiling.

"You're not mad" I asked. "No. Scared, but not mad." he stated. " I have one question though" I knew what he was asking. So I explained the whole birth control debacle. I told him about my doctor appointment and that I had another one at the end of January and I would be getting an ultrasound. We would get pictures of the little peanut. We stayed at our special place for a couple of more hours. We made love and talked about our future and how it was changing and I told him of my plans for school and work.

"Babe, you won't want to work once the baby is here. I can support us, don't worry about work" he said. I really did want to work but I just dropped it. We could talk about it later.

We got back to the clubhouse, I was going to stay there with Opie while dad and Miss Mae would stay with aunt Gemma and uncle Clay.

As we walked in I looked right at aunt Gemma and she knew, she came up and hugged the both of us.

"You know you have help if you need it, anything you need" she told us while starting to cry.

Jax came running up to give me a big hug and he noticed the look on Opies face.

"What's going on?" Jax asked. So Opie yelled for everyone's attention, when it got quiet. He yelled. "We're having a baby".

Everyone started cheering and ran up to hug and congratulate us.

Christmas was great, except I started having morning sickness every morning while I was there. I would wake up, open my eyes, stand up and run for the toilet. It was like clockwork. Opie felt bad for me, he looked so concerned but I explained to him it was normal. I bought him a copy of What to Expect When Your Expecting. Everyone seemed to be doing great and things had been quiet, no drama. Jax seemed to be happier, more grown up. I missed everyone so much. Leaving was always bitter sweet.

We left to go home a couple of days after New Years. Opie was going to come up to see me and go to my doctors appointment with me at the end of the month.

Dad dropped me off at my house, Happy wasn't there. There was a note saying he had gotten some news on his mom so he was actually down in California visiting her. I felt bad, if I had known I would have gone to see him. He was the "Tacoma Killah" I knew what they called him and what he did but he made sure to try to keep it away from me. I wasn't stupid. I knew what the MC life was about.

When Happy came home a couple of days later, he found me on the couch watching Gone With The Wind and eating a whole pumpkin pie right out of the dish.

I told him how everything went over the holidays, he said he was glad to hear it went so well.

I asked him about his mom, apparently she had a small heart attack but would be ok. I knew he worried about her.

I went to be early, school was starting the next day. I was excited for my new classes and getting back to my EMT training. I wanted to be a teacher but I also thought social work would be awesome too. So I took some classes that would help with teaching and social work.

My ultrasound appointment was coming up. Opie made it up to go with me. We got to see the little peanut and hear the heart beat. The doctor gave us a few pictures. It was amazing. Once we heard the boom boom of the heartbeat we both started to tear up.

We decided to get married after the baby was born. The baby was due in the middle of August and I didn't want to be fat and pregnant at my wedding. Maybe a Fall wedding or a Christmas wedding. I didn't want to drop out of school, so when the baby comes uncle Clay said he would let Opie transfer to Tacoma until I was done with school. Then we would most likely head back to Charming or if Opie wanted he could stay in Tacoma.

Miss Mae was a great help to me. I went to her a lot with questions about pregnancy and birth. She had two kids who she never heard from but once or twice a year. What a shame. They were the ones who were missing out. Miss Mae was like the grandma I never had . She and aunt Gemma were talking all the time. Sometimes they would gang up on me. It really wasn't fair, I was one lucky girl. Life was great, I couldn't be happier.

It was the first week of April and Opie was up. I had the option of him coming up for my birthday or two weeks later in April for another ultrasound. We were going to find out the sex of our baby. So I opted for the latter.

We were sitting in the room waiting for the doctor to come in.

"what do you think it's going to be?" Opie asked me

"I don't know, what do you think babe?" I asked in return.

"It's a girl, only a girl would give you all the trouble you have been having with heartburn and cravings" Opie said laughing.

"Yea, I think it's a girl too" I said quietly. The doctor came in.

"Ok, lets find out whether you need to be buying blue or pink" the doctor said .

After about twenty minutes we were able to get all clear pictures of the babies organs and we walked out with a perfect picture proving our baby was a little girl. I knew Opie was going to go into panic mode knowing he was going to be a father of a little girl. No dating till she's thirty, he was going to answer the door with a shot gun in hand every time a boy came to the door. She wasn't even here yet and he was planning for 15 years down the road. I was excited. I knew Opie was going to be the best dad. We bought a book of names, but we decided that the best name we loved was Sofia. Our baby girl Sofia.

Finally, it was May and classes and training were done. Dad, Miss Mae, Lorca, Ronnie, Koz and Happy came to my EMT graduation. I waddled across the floor to get my certificate of training. I was very proud. They all yelled and clapped for me. It was still early in the afternoon so after eating lunch with everyone I decided I wanted to go shopping for some baby things. I asked miss Mae to come with me, I could tell she would rather be out in her garden but she said yes. She was so good to me.

We had such a nice time checking out all the little shops and picking out baby stuff. I bought more than I intended. A bassinet, a couple of blankets, onesies, bath towels, cute little baby booties.

It was such a beautiful day out, we had the windows down with some Michael Buble' playing. Miss Mae really liked him. I remember laughing and then a loud crunching noise.

The pain was unbearable. I looked over at Miss Mae to see if she was ok but she wasn't there. I looked in my review mirror and started to scream, she was lying across the back of the front seat but most of her was in the back seat. We were hit so hard she flew right out of her seatbelt or it broke, I wasn't sure. I tried to move to help her but the pain was so bad. I couldn't move my left arm. The pain was horrendous I kept rubbing my belly with my right hand trying to calm myself. "oh my god, Sofia". then everything turned black.

**Ch 10. Life Flashing Before My Eyes**

**** Opies POV ****

_How the hell did we get here. It's been the longest three days of my life. One minute I'm talking to Cam on the phone and she's excited to go shopping for baby stuff. She and the sweetest lady in the world Miss Mae were going to make a day of it. The next I get a call from Happy telling me there was an accident and to get my ass there as fast as I could._

_I feel like I owe so much to the sweet lady. Cam didn't have Gemma with her in Washington and Miss Mae took her in like she was her own._

_The guys in Tacoma loved Miss Mae too, her cookies are famous in Charming, they are always bragging how the sweet lady spoils them with her baked goods. _

_How am I going to do this? How am I supposed to tell Cambrie that she's gone? She's lost so much already, I knew this was going to break her heart. I pray that knowing Sofia is ok, and healthy will keep her going._

_I could see losing Miss Mae broke the hearts of all the Tacoma chapter. Especially Koz and Happy. _

_Miss Mae was a wonderful person and I am so grateful for all that she's done for my family, but right now I have to concentrate on my fiance and my baby girl. I know she's going to put up a fight but I have to make her realize she needs to come home with me. I need her near me._

_Seeing all the guys come in and out to see if Cam has woken up yet makes me realize we need to be together more than ever. They are all doing what I should be doing… taking care of my family. How can I do that if I'm so far away? That changes now._

The waiting room was overflowing with bikers. They had all been in and out checking on Cambrie, waiting for her to wake up. It's been three days. The doctors said the baby was fine, no damage at all but Cambries left arm was broken and she had hit the side of her head on the window which is why she has not woken up yet, but the doctors are sure she will. It could take a few days to weeks.

Gemma, Clay, Jax, and Tig had followed Opie to Washington. While the others held down the fort at T-M garage. They all wanted to go but Clay and Gemma had promised they would call every time there was an update on Cam. Piney really wanted to go and be with his son but he hadn't been feeling all that well so decided to stay back though it killed him to know how much his son was hurting.

"Opie sweetheart, why don't you go and get cleaned up and eat something, I'll stay with her". Gemma gently told him.

"_Nah, I'm fine, have to be here when she wakes up" Opie responded._

"_Listen to me Opie, you have been by her side since we got up here and I appreciate your worried, we all are but she will wake up, she's strong but sweetheart, you smell and look like hell" She told him._

_With a chuckle he responded " I know you're right, I just want to be here when she wakes up". Opie hugged Gemma and kissed her on the cheek as he walked out the door._

"_I'll call you if there's anything new, don't worry sweetheart". Gemma stated._

_Opie did as he was told, he got to Cambries and quickly hopped in the shower and got dressed. He sat down on the bed, next to him was his old Reaper tee that she had taken to wearing to bed. He put his face in it and inhaled her scent, then the tears wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop them._

_He didn't hear anyone come in the house, but he could sense someone near by. Opie snapped his head up towards the door and there she was._

_He called her knowing that Cambrie would have wanted him to._

"_hi Tara"._

**Tara's POV.**

Tara had the cab drop her off at Cambries house, she knew Cam would be alright but she needed to take a moment before she saw the family she left behind.

He looked so sad and broken. I felt so bad for him but at the same time it made my heart swell to see Opie still had so much love for her. Maybe they really are unbreakable.

I didn't want to startle him but I didn't want to seem intrusive either. I never thought seeing him would bring back so many emotions and I haven't even seen Jax yet.

Cam and I have been in better contact and she had forgiven me for leaving, Jax had too for the most part. Part of me just can't forgive myself. I knew I still loved Jackson Teller but we were going in different directions and I knew he wouldn't be the one to be reasonable. So I did it the best I knew how, like ripping a band aid off. He was furious with me for leaving him a note and ignoring his calls.

Then he quit calling.

After a long time he called again and I decided to answer. He said he understood and that he was sorry for not understanding, he could forgive me for wanting what I wanted and for leaving but the way I left is what really hurt him. I didn't go to him, I didn't think he would listen or understand.

I know things will never be the same but at least he doesn't hate me anymore.

I was so tired, I just want to lie down and take a nap but I know I need to see Cam first.

As I was about to turn around and leave so he didn't think I was intruding on his thoughts, he noticed me.

"Hi Tara" Ope said, sounding so full of pain and exhaustion.

"Hi Ope" I said while I took a seat next to him. I looked around and saw all kinds of baby stuff still in bags and boxes. It made me smile.

I turned to Opie and gave him a long hard hug. I think we both needed it. I started to cry. "I'm so sorry Ope, I have missed you all so much, I'm sorry for leaving the way I did".

"Hey, it's ok, shhh Tara, it's ok" he said ask he stroked my hair. I had talked with Jax and Cam and apologized but I never talked to Opie and I should have before now. He was as important to me as they were and are.

"We're good, she's been keeping my updated about you. How you are happy there and how you are going to be a hotshot doctor. Tara, I'm proud of you. I knew you needed to leave, Cam and Jax did too they just didn't want to admit it. I just wish you didn't leave the way you had but it's done and over, all is forgiven" he stated as he gave me another long, hard hug.

"Will you take me with you to see her?" I told the cab to leave".

Opie grabbed my hand and pulled me to his bike.

The closer we got to the hospital the more nervous I got. Not to see Jax but to see Clay and Gemma. I knew how she could hold a grudge and I had hurt her baby boy. I know she loved me deep down but Jax always came first.

Opie stopped the bike but I couldn't bring myself to get off of it. He gave me a knowing look.

"come on, I'll stay with you" Opie chuckled. "it's not funny Ope, Gemma scares he hell out of me. Way more than Clay". I told him.

"Sweetheart, she scares everyone" Opie said laughing. It was good to see him smile, even if it was at my expense.

We got up to the waiting room and I saw some cuts I recognized but they were for the Tacoma chapter, I only recognized Happy and Koz. I quickly said hello and walked towards Cams room with Opie.

I knew seeing Gemma would be hard but when I saw Cam laying in that bed, I just lost it. I felt a couple of pairs of arms go around me and walk me out of the room. Couldn't have Cam seeing me like this if she were to wake up.

I couldn't stop the tears, I felt someone's hand rubbing my back and another stroking my hair. I could hear "shhh, sweetheart, it's going to be ok, she's going to be fine, the baby is fine". I knew it was Gemma talking to me and stroking my hair. I also knew it was Jax's hand rubbing my back. No one touched me the way Jax did.

Gemma was being so sweet and I felt more guilty and started to cry again and blubbering out how sorry I was and that I always loved her and Clay and that I knew they hated me and I understood.

All of the sudden I felt Gemma grab my face. "baby girl, you hurt us and you hurt us bad, we still love you. Yea, I was raging pissed for a long time but not because I hated you but because I love you and the way you left hurt. No phone calls, emails, nothing. I'm still a bit hurt but if my son can see a way to forgive so can Clay and I, but know this. If you EVER cut off contact with us again, you will be dead to me. Understand?"

She leaned in and kissed me on my tear streaked cheek. I grabbed her and hugged her hard and I didn't let go for a long time. Trying to make up for lost time. This was my second and last chance. There were so many times I could have used Gemmas advice and love but I was too afraid to ask for it.

I won't make that mistake again.

I looked over at Jax and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek before we went back in to Cambries room.

We all stayed the night at the hospital, talking to Cambrie trying to get her to wake up and catching up on the lat couple of years.

I went to go get us all some coffee, when I started passing the waiting room I saw Happy. He always scared me a little but not Cam. He looked a little different to me, his eyes weren't the dark hard eyes I was used to seeing, he looked , well sad. Seeing him that way broke my heart a little. I know how much he cares for Cam and I know she cares for him too. He's her rock.

"why aren't you in her room?" I asked him.

"don't want to intrude on family" he stated. "umm Happy, you are family, Cam loves you so you better get in there" I told him matter of factly.

"where are you going?" he asked me. "coffee" I said.

Happy got up and went with me, helped me carry the coffee and some food I had decided to get for everyone.

Just like I thought, he was well received. Everyone was happy to have him in the room with us.

The night nurse came in to tell us visiting hours were over, but before Gemma could rip her head off, Happy just gave the nurse his trademark stare and told her "we aint leavin".

The nurse was scared. "uh, uh, oh, ok. I guess we can make an exception" the nurse stuttered.

We had all drank and ate and mostly everyone was starting to fall asleep except for me and Happy. I was sitting at the end of the bed rubbing cams feet with her favorite lotion. Just like when we were kids. Happy was in the corner where it was dark but I could see him watching with a small smirk on his face. For some reason that made me smile.

Clay started snoring and very loud I might add.

I thought I saw Cams big toe move while I was rubbing her foot. I looked down at her foot again then I heard a soft voice say "what in the hell is that awful noise?"

I snapped my head up and nudged Opie, I ran up to kiss her cheek to let her know we were all there for her.

**Cambries POV.**

I felt like I was in a bad dream, I kept hearing the screeches of tires and crunching of metal and it was driving me crazy. My eyelids felt so heavy and I couldn't open them. My body hurt and I tried to relax then I heard a horrible noise, like a chainsaw or something.

"what the hell is that awful noise" I thought to myself, but I guess I said it out loud. Then I heard multiple voices. It was like chaos. Then I heard the voices of my family. I was so confused.

Then it started coming back to me. My baby Sofia, I touched my belly with my right arm, I couldn't move my left. My belly was still fat so I took that to be a good sign. My head hurt and I could tell that I had stitches on the left side of my head and a large lump.

I was finally able to open my eyes and there they stood looking down at me. Opie, Tara, Jax, uncle Clay, aunt Gemma, my dad and Happy.

"what happened?" I asked. God my throat was dry. "can I have some water please?" Happy handed me a cup of water with a straw in it. Aunt Gemma raised the back of my bed so I could sit up and see everyone.

After a couple of minutes of hugs and kisses from everyone, we talked. The accident came back to me, the look of miss Mae in the back of my car came back to me and I started to cry.

Opie climbed up into the bed with me and just held me. I couldn't believe she was gone. Just like that. In the blink of an eye. I could have lost Sofia too, but the doctors assured us she was fine and growing. I was so sad and angry.

A couple of police officers came in to tell us that we had been hit by a drunk driver.

I was let out of the hospital a couple of days later. Tara stayed until miss Mae's funeral and then had to head back to school. It was great to see her getting along with everyone so well. She and Gemma were back on track, she and Jax came to an understanding.

They loved each other still but she wouldn't give up school and her dreams and he didn't expect her too. They couldn't sit and worry about each other all the time being depressed. They both had to move on and keep going with their own lives. They would try to keep in touch and be friends, but if the other needed anything they would always try to be there for one another, they had to grow on their own, for themselves not for each other.

We had a nice service for miss Mae, the Tacoma and Charming both put in for her service. It really broke my heart that she was gone.

After everyone left that night, Opie sat me down to talk to me. He wanted to have me back in Charming for good. He wanted to be able to keep an eye on me. I didn't want to quit school and leave my house I had a lot to take care of for miss Mae's estate.

We had a rather heated discussion.

"_Babe, I can't just up and quit school, I love you but I have a life here now. This wasn't our agreement." I yelled at Ope. I was pissed. I was his fiance' not his child and that's how I felt he was treating me._

"_You can't just demand that I leave, I won't do it" I yelled again. _

"_Why can't you just transfer up here now, you're going to anyway?" I asked Opie._

_Calmly Opie said " babe, I can't right now, there's a lot going on right now, club business". _

_I know I was probably being hormonal but I couldn't stop the crying. So I turned around and went into my room and grabbed a pillow and blanket and threw them at Ope, turned around and went back into my room and crawled into bed. He knew better than to try to come in. It wasn't very often I had ever made Ope sleep on the couch but when I did he knew not to bother me._

**CH 11. Back to Charming…For Now**

**Happy's POV.**

I pulled up to the house to grab some things. I was going to be staying at the clubhouse while Ope was in town.

I got off my bike and saw Opie on the porch smoking as I walked up. He looked like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Hey brother, you ok?" I asked.

Opie just sighed.. "not really, I have to go back soon and I want Cam with me".

"Let me guess, she's refusing to go". I stated.

"Yep" Opie said while blowing out smoke.

I knew Cambrie pretty well and I knew she wasn't going to leave without a fight. She loved going to school and she started enjoying her life in Washington, but now that miss Mae is gone I'm not too sure how she feels.

I knew the plan was for Opie to move up here when the baby is born until Cam is done with college, so I wasn't sure why that would change unless it's what she wanted.

Opie explained to me how he felt that he should be taking care of her and should be near in case something happens to her. I understood his feelings but it was her decision to leave Charming. No one thought he was shirking his responsibilities, we all knew he was doing the best he could do and he was doing fine. Cambrie never had a negative word or thought about Opie, well none she let pass her lips or said outloud. In my opinion he was feeling guilty for nothing. Opie was a good man.

"Peace of advice brother?" I said to Opie. "Anything would help right now" Opie stated.

"Take her home for a couple of weeks to recoup and relax, I'll make sure everything is ok here. Let her think about it and you too. You know she doesn't do well with demands". I told him. We both chuckled at that.

If you get too demanding with Cambrie, all of her sweetness melts away and then she is downright scary.

"Listen Opie, I'm sorry I couldn't protect Cambrie from the accident. I feel real bad about that but she is doing so well up here and she loves her classes, she's comfortable here. Maybe you should just stick to the original plan brother". I suggested to him.

"Another thing, I don't know if you noticed but John isn't looking to well these days. He and Cambrie have a great relationship and I have my suspicions that he's sick and not telling anyone, I don't know man, I could be wrong but what if I'm not and he is sick. Do you want to be the one who made her go back when her father needs her?"

I could tell Opie was thinking about what I said, so I went in to grab some of my stuff. On my way back out I opened Cams door to check on her , she looked so fragile with the bruises, stitches and cast on her arm. I covered her up thinking she was asleep. Then she grabbed my hand.

"Sorry shorty, I didn't mean to wake you up" I told her. "You didn't" she said in a scratchy voice, like she had been crying. I hated seeing her cry.

I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" I asked while rubbing her hand with my thumb, not realizing I did that.

"Oh Happ". she cried and sat up and hugged me. "He's trying to get me to leave and I don't want to, that's not the plan. I have so much to take care of here, I miss her so much". I just held her while she sobbed on my shoulder.

"I have a feeling there is something wrong with dad too. He's not saying but I'm not stupid Happ".

_*SHIT I thought to myself, did she hear me and Ope talking. I got worried, but then again if she had heard us she would have came out and asked me what the hell I was talking about and demanded I tell her. I guess it's more obvious to her than I thought.*_

"Shhh, sweetheart, you need sleep. Let me go get Ope" I laid her back down and covered her up again. Gave her a kiss on her forhead and left.

As I walked back outside. Opie was in the same spot I left him in.

"She's upset again" Opie stated. "Yea brother, she needs ya" I said.

"I need her too" he said.

"Well, g'nite bro, let me know if you need anything" I told him. There is nothing I wouldn't do for my "shorty".

Opie stood up and walked over and gave me a brother hug. "I don't know if I say this enough, but thanks for all you do for her and me too. Don't know what we'd do without ya. Means a lot brother". Opie said with total sincerity.

"no thanks needed but I do appreciate it" I told him and with that I left for the club house. I had a lot on my mind and maybe one of the sweet butts could help me forget for a while.

I was still trying to go to sleep but I couldn't. I had way too much stuff going on in my head. I missed miss Mae terribly. It broke my heart that her own kids couldn't even come to her funeral. Ungrateful bastards they were. I just wanted my life to be normal and happy again. My arm and head hurt, I could tell there was something going on with my dad I'm not blind, but he hasn't said anything so I guess I will have to. Now Opie is being all demanding and trying to make me move back to Charming. It's not fair. I think I should be allowed to finish out school before I make permanent decisions about moving. At least I had my Sofia, I rubbed my belly with my one hand. She was the one bright light I had in my life right now.

Ahh, too hell with this I thought to myself. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen straight for the freezer. I wanted some ice cream. I grabbed the tub out but I was having a hard time getting the lid off, when Opie decided to make his presence known.

"Here, let me help you " he said. I looked up at him and he was staring right at me. He moved closer to me.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a prick, I love you so much." he said with tears in his eyes.

I think that's when I realized how scared Opie was too. He's a big strong biker who is expected to not show emotion at times but one thing I always know is everything he says and does about me or for me is out of love.

"I know, I love you too Ope. I'm sorry I yelled at you" I said quietly. I put the ice cream on the table as Opie pulled me down onto his lap. I leaned in and gave him the biggest passionate kiss I could muster up. His hand was on my belly when Sofia started kicking.

"Whoa, that was hard" Opie said laughing. The more he laughed the more she kicked. "does it hurt when she does that?" he asked.

"not really, sometimes it can be uncomfortable but I love it" I told him smiling.

We stayed up eating ice cream and talking.

I agreed to go home for a couple of weeks, I could take my laptop and start some online classes through the university. With a lot of thought and consideration Opie was fine with me not moving back to Charming right now. He knew school was important to me and when I told him of my concerns about my dad he understood. We were sticking to our original plan.

I got the ok to travel from my doctor and we went back to Charming for a while.

I had been back home at uncle Clay and aunt Gemma's. Everyone was asleep and Opie was out on some club business so I didn't expect him back till later. I couldn't sleep so I called Koz.

"Hey gorgeous, new you couldn't stay away" Koz snickered as he answered his phone.

"Yea you wish you dirty boy" I giggled back. "You busy?" I asked him. "For you , never sweetheart. How ya doing being back home?" he asked me.

"It's fine. Great to see everyone but I miss you guys too" I sighed to him.

"It's only been a few days" He laughed. "Maybe it's the hormones or my charming personality" he said . I just giggled. He always knew how to make me feel better. "I know but you guys are my home now too" I told him trying not to cry.. These damn hormones.

"How's Happ?" I aksed. "Oh he's fine, got a hot blond in his room right now, probably goin…" KOZ too much info" I said. I love you guys but I don't need to hear about that stuff" I laughed. I didn't want to say but I really don't like hearing about Happy with those sluts. I would never admit it but it bothers me.

"Ok, I think I can sleep now, thanks Koz". I told him. "Anytime sweetheart, take care of you and that bun in the oven" he told me.

With that I was able to get a good nights sleep. I woke up to Opie toweling off after his shower. He really had a beautiful body. He caught me staring at him and raised an eyebrow at me. "like what you see?" he asked as he was coming towards me.

"Yep" I said while licking my lips. "I do, what are you going to do about that? I asked suggestively.

"Well we are alone, everyone's out. So I have you all to myself" he said with a mischievous smile.

Opie sat down next to me and slid my tee shirt off to expose my newly large breasts. He squeezed, rubbed and licked them.

"Oh my god baby, that feels so good" I said trying to catch my breath. It had been awkward trying to move around with my cast.

Opie slid his hand down my rapidly growing baby bump to in between my legs. I was so ready for him. Opie pulled me to the edge of the bed and knelt down on the floor in between my legs. Kissing me from my neck down to my thighs. I couldn't help but raise my hips off the bed and met Opies face. He was kissing and licking and sucking and right as I was about to release, he stopped.

"What the hell babe?' I panted. Don't stop. He had a big smile on his face, he was letting me know he was in control and was teasing me.

"You need to make daddy happy" he snickered. I pushed him down onto his back and greedily took him into my mouth, I loved giving him blowjobs, it always turned me on. After a few minutes I climbed on top and slid onto him, this was my favorite position especially with my belly starting to get in the way.

He grabbed my hips and started moving with me, first I was slow but I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good, I love riding you" I practically yelled. As I was moving back and forth and up and down, grinding into him I grabbed my own breasts as he rubbed my clit. Pretty soon we were going at it so hard I almost fell off.

I fell over onto his chest, we stayed like that for a few minutes trying to catch our breath. I reached up to kiss him. "I love you so much baby" I said. "Love you more " he said. I started grinding against him again and could tell he was up for it.

I started giggling and climbed off.

"where do you think you're going?" He asked trying to sound mad but I knew he was faking.

"shower' I told him. "you are more than welcome to join me".

So we went for another round in the shower. It was slower and more intense and we had to be extra careful not to hurt my arm or get my cast wet.

We didn't take our eyes off of one another unless we went down on each other.

He was so big and strong. Even with my baby bump and all the weight I had been gaining he was still able to lift me up so I could wrap my legs around him as he pressed me up against the shower wall. We realized the water was starting to cool off, so he put me down and took me from behind as he reached around and rubbed me so I would come with him.

We were stepping out of the shower when I realized I heard music. Loud music. Opie and I looked at each other, knowing that someone was home and they probably heard us.

"Oh shit, I hope it's Jax and not uncle Clay or aunt Gemma" I told him starting to get embarrassed.

"Babe, I'm sure they know by now that we have sex as he rubbed my tummy". "That doesn't make me feel any better Ope" I told him as I threw my towel at him. "Why aren't you embarrassed?" I asked him,

"Because I wasn't the one screaming, you were" he said as he started to laugh.

I stomped out of the bathroom and pulled on some cut off shorts I modified to fit me. Opie had to help me with my bra and tank top. He waited for me to brush my hair and then we went downstairs together.

"Well there they are, glad you finally came down for some air" aunt Gemma smirked.

I could feel myself turning ten shades of red. I could tell Opie was a little embarrassed but he would never admit it.

Opie gave me a kiss and left for the garage.

I sat down at the table still not able to look aunt Gemma in the eye.

"You hungry" she asked.

"starving" I replied. Aunt Gemma turned around to look at me with her "no shit" look.

"After what I just heard, I'm not surprised". I looked up to see her trying not to laugh.

I covered my face and started to laugh. "I'm sorry aunt Gemma, we didn't think anyone was home and my hormones got acting all kinds of crazy" I told her.

Aunt Gemma couldn't contain her laughter. "I remember those days, couldn't get enough of your uncle John. Some days I would call him to come home or head down to the shop I needed it so bad".

"Don't be embarrassed." she said to me. "Does he treat you well and make sure that you are left satisfied?" aunt Gemma asked.

"umm, yes, yes he does" I said sheepishly.

"Good, and don't ever be ashamed that you love having wild crazy sex with your man". "Get it while the getting's good and get while you can, before you know it, you'll be menopausal" aunt Gemma stated sounding a little bitter.

"yes aunt Gemma, I'll keep that in mind" and we both started laughing.

I went to the garage with aunt Gemma to help her with some paperwork, when I heard my phone beep that I had a text.

It was from Happy. I went to sit on the picnic table to read it.

Happy: Hey shorty, Koz said you called. You ok?

Me: I'm fine, just missed you guys. Couldn't sleep.

Happy: K. I'm here if ya need anything. Take it easy while your there.

Me: Thanks Hap. Will do. Miss you.

"Hey sweetheart, how ya doing?" uncle Clay asked as he handed me a bottle of water.

"thanks, I'm good" I stated. "How are you uncle Clay? Can't be easy keeping all these hooligans in line" I joked.

"they keep me on my toes, that's for sure". he said laughing.

"I'm real sorry about Miss Mae, I know how close you were to her. You know we are here if you need someone to talk to. Don't hold all that shit in sweetheart, it's not good for the baby". uncle Clay said as he gave me a big hug.

"I know, I do miss her but I know she wouldn't want me moping around. Please don't worry about me, I talk to Ope, I'll be fine uncle Clay" I promised him.

"Sweetheart, I'm always going to worry about you, You're my princess and I can tell when there's something bothering you, so out with it" he pressed.

I knew I wasn't going to get out of this.

"I'm worried about dad, he isn't looking so hot" I said quietly.

"Has he told you anything?" uncle Clay asked.

"No he hasn't and I haven't asked but when I get home I'm going to sit down with him and try to get him to talk to me" I said firmly.

"That's probably a good idea princess, but try not to stress. There's no point when you don't know if anything is even wrong". he gave me another hug and kiss.

"I love you uncle Clay, thank you" I told him trying not to cry.

"I love you too sweetheart and your welcome" he said and walked back into the shop.

**Clays POV.**

He needed to talk to Cambrie, Gemma and I had told him we wouldn't tell her but it's gone on long enough and if she's noticing then it can't be good and it's time.

I dialed his number.

"Hello" John said sounding weak.

"Hey brother, how you feeling?" I asked.

"Been better brother, been better" he said.

"How's my baby girl?" John asked me.

"She knows there is something wrong with you and she's upset you haven't told her" I said . "She's worried John, I think it's time you tell her." I stated.

I could hear him sigh. "I know, Clay. I know. With everything that has gone on I just didn't want to worry her, she's been through so much." John said with sadness in his voice.

"I know brother, but it's time. What have they said do they have a prognosis?" I asked.

"The cancer is moving slowly which is good, the tumors are shrinking, it's the treatment that's kicking my ass, but I'll be ok. I plan on being around to see Sofia grow up" John said in a strained voice.

"Well that is good to hear, let me know if you need anything and I know Cams your baby but she is a big girl, smart girl. You know that. She's been through a lot but she's strong. Tell her and get it out of the way".

"Will do brother, thanks for the heads up. Give Gemma my love" John said.

I felt better after talking with John. I'm going to have Juice look up some alternative treatments and new trials they have going on. Maybe one of them could help John. I went to find Juice.

My visit home was great and good for me I wound up staying a month instead of two weeks but I made a point to call my dad every day. I didn't ask him if he was sick, I wanted to talk to him in person. So I'd wait.

I made sure I stayed caught up on my studies, thank goodness for laptops.

Aunt Gemma took me for six pedicures in the month I was there. They were like heaven. I missed having my feet rubbed, Tara and I would do that for each other all the time. I miss that. Sometimes I can get Opie to do it when he's around.

We went shopping for some maternity clothes for summer and of course a ton of baby stuff. Aunt Gemma loves to shop.

"Have you decided what you are going to do for a car?" aunt Gemma asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"umm no" I said quietly starting to tear up. I loved my car and my heart was broken that it got totaled. All the hard work we put into it.

"Baby girl, don't cry, it's just a car" she said sounding a little harsh.

I went back to looking out the window as we were driving back to T-M.

"Yea, I guess" I said still looking out the window. My feelings were a bit hurt. She knew how much that car meant to me.

I guess I dozed off, I felt someone shake me. I looked over at aunt Gemma, she had a huge smile on her face.

"What" I asked still a bit groggy.

"Come on, I need you to help me unload all this stuff" Aunt Gemma stated.

"We're at the garage, I thought we were leaving it in your car and we would drive it back to Washington?" I asked her confused.

Soon everyone was out in the parking lot. Staring at us with huge smiles on their faces, like they were up to something.

Then I heard it. It was sounded like a purring kitten, I saw the bay door open up and out came a 1970 Chevelle SS, it was a dark charcoal gray and when the sun hit it, it glimmered. It had black racing stripes too.

"What the hell?" I yelled. Opie was standing beside me, I looked up at him for answers.

"The boys in Tacoma fixed your car…again. We all wanted to surprise you , we know how much you love that car" Opie leaned down to give me kiss. Then aunt Gemma was in front of me.

"I had such a hard time keeping it a secret, I wanted to tell you so bad, you should have seen your face today when I told you it was just a car. Priceless". she was laughing. She gave me a big hug. "Go see your car sweetheart"

I ran full sprint to the car. My dad, Koz, Happy, Lorca and Ronnie all came walking out of the garage.

I hugged my dad first. Then Lorca, Ronnie and then Koz. Happy was hanging back for some reason.

I started to cry. "Thank you so much, this means so much to me. I love you all".

The boys got everything loaded into the trunk of my car. Then had to get back to work, Opie and Juice had to do a couple of repo's. Everyone else was either gone, drunk or busy working on a car.

I wanted to drive it so bad but with my left arm still in a cast I couldn't. I still had two weeks. I went to find my dad but Koz said he was taking a nap. I would be having that chat with him on the way home.

Koz had been drinking so I couldn't let him drive my car, so I went back outside and sat at the picnic table.

I saw Happy walking out from the garage.

"Hey shorty, ready to take a drive?" Happy said with a smirk on his face.

"Hell yea" I said

We were gone for about an hour, it was great being back in my car with the windows down and the fresh air blowing through my hair.

We stopped and got some ice cream. Happy new me so well.

I looked up to see happy staring at me. As I was licking my ice cream cone so it would stop dripping.

"What?" I asked warily.

"You look different" Happy stated. "Yea, it's called fat" I snipped at him.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "You're not fat, I was gonna say you look beautiful. You have that pregnancy glow" he said.

I almost dropped my ice cream. I could feel myself blushing. Happy wasn't a man of many words and sometimes he really surprised me. This was one of those times.

"Thank you" I said quietly.

"Welcome, you ready to head back?" he asked. "Yea, I'm ready" I sighed. We got up to leave, as I was about to get into my car I felt him grab my arm and pull me into a tight hug. We stayed like that for about a minute. I didn't know what it was about but it felt nice. It felt good I admit.

"What's going on Hap? This isn't like you?" I could feel his chin on the top of my head.

"I just missed you, that's all" he said quietly.

I sighed into his chest. I could smell his cologne, mixed with the leather from his cut, a little oil and cigarette smoke.

"I missed you too Hap" I quietly said back to him.

We got back into the car and headed back to T-M…

**I'm going to warn you now, this is going to be a really long story. I have decided to make it one long one instead of two. Please don't forget to review. THANK YOU.**


	4. Chapter 4

****Again I own nothing of SOA. Only Cambrie, her dad John, Miss Mae and baby Sofia. I hope you like this chapter, trying to move forward smoothly. Now I'm sure you noticed by now I am not really following the events of the tv show. I hope you don't mind. Much love to you all , thanks again for all of your support****

**Ch 12. Here She Comes**

Things have been pretty uneventful since I have been back in Washington. I was ready to meet my baby girl Sofia but she was being stubborn. She was two days past her arrival date. The doctor said that if she didn't arrive on her own by the end of the week he would induce me on Friday. Well it's already Monday and I don't think I can wait that long. It's been really hot which doesn't help my moods.

I have everything ready, the diaper bag, her car seat in my car, I turned a corner of my bedroom into a mini nursery since she would be in my room for the first few months.

On the drive home my dad and I had a nice long talk. He told me about the cancer and that he was undergoing new treatment that was working to shrink his tumors but made him really tired. He was starting to feel better but it scares the hell out of me. I don't want to lose my dad. He means the world to me.

My dad had a doctors appointment the same day I was told that I could be induced in a few days. He asked me to go with him to listen to what the doctor had to say. Things were really looking great for my dad. He had four more treatments then they would re-evaluate again.

I couldn't be more pleased. My life was great. I couldn't ask for a better father and family. And it was about to get better…..

**2am Thurs morning.**

I woke up to pee again for probably the fourth time tonight. I stood up to get out of bed and felt a gush of lukewarm liquid run down my leg.

"Oh shit" I cried.

"Baby, are you ok? What's the matter?" Opie asked still half asleep.

"Um, I thought I had to pee again but I think my water just broke".

"Holy shit! Opie yelled, jumping up to get dressed. He grabbed the diaper bag and my bag and ran to put them in the car.

I just stood there in a kind of shock. I wasn't sure what to do. So many thoughts were running through my head.

"Babe, call my dad and aunt Gemma so they can meet us there". I told him.

Aunt Gemma had come up so she could be with us and help us out when Sofia decided to grace us with her presence.

"Cam baby, I already did, I'm one step ahead of you" Opie said frantically.

"Baby, come on we need to get you to the hospital" Opie said while helping me change into a pair of shorts and a tee shirt.

I slipped on some flip flops and started for the door, then BAM.. There it was. My first hard contraction. I sat down on the couch.

"Hold on a minute. I have to sit. I think we are supposed to time my contractions" I told him trying not to sound panicked.

I wouldn't get up from the couch until we had timed some of my contractions. They didn't hurt too bad, they were uncomfortable but not too painful. I sat there for about thirty minutes. Opie called the hospital when they were three minutes apart. So they would be ready for us when we arrived.

The closer we got to the hospital the harder and quicker they seemed to come. I was trying to breath like we were taught but I kept wanting to hold my breath.

When we got to the hospital dad, aunt Gemma, uncle Clay and Jax were waiting for us. They all looked tired and Jax still looked a little drunk.

"About time, did you stop for dinner"? aunt Gemma said sarcastically.

"I wanted to make sure it wasn't a false alarm" I told her trying not to cry.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. Just tired and bitchy. You know how I get when I don't get enough sleep" aunt Gemma said while giving me a squeeze.

"Yea Ma I think we all know how you get". Jax said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh shut it Jackson" aunt Gemma said giving him the death glare.

It was eight thirty am when Sofia Mae Winston made her arrival. After four and a half hours of pushing she got stuck and the doctors realized she was really big, too big for me to deliver naturally so they rushed us in for a C-section. I was terrified but it really wasn't too bad. I was just relieved to be finished pushing. I was tired.

She was 9 lbs 10.4 oz and 20.5 inches long. A gorgeous little butterball.

Opie stayed so calm through all of it. He was my rock. When they took her out and cleaned her up he was right there. I looked over at him and he was crying. Sofia had his heart. I think we both knew we would never be the same.

By the time they got me cleaned and sewed up and then back to my room, the birthing unit was full of Sons. I didn't want to let go of her. Aunt Gemma and Ronnie were snapping pictures of our new little family. All the big bad tough bikers were melting. I swear I actually saw Koz get teary eyed. He would never admit it. I had noticed that Happy wasn't there.

I asked Koz where he was and he told me he was out on club business.

Which I knew I couldn't ask anymore. I knew he would be by to see Sofia as soon as he could.

Sofia started to cry so it was time for me to feed her. Everyone but aunt Gemma and Opie left my room to give us some privacy so we could try to breast feed.

When she had been fed the nurse came in and made Opie give Sofia her first bath and showed him how to change a diaper. Since I wasn't able to move too fast I was going to need some help. Aunt Gemma planned on staying at the house with us for at least a week after we got home. We went home when Sofia was three days old. I had insisted that my dad stay at the house too. I wanted my family with me. The first couple of days being home were pretty hectic and tiring but I wouldn't change them for anything. Sofia was a good sleeper from the start. She would sleep for four hours at a time, eat, burp and get changed and go back to sleep. Aunt Gemma kept saying that we were really lucky and if she stayed on that pattern we would be extremely lucky.

I felt so blessed. I was ahead in my schooling, I had a wonderful family and things with the club seemed to be quiet. For now.

Sofia was a week old the first time Happy saw her. She was getting really fussy when he walked in. I didn't see him come in but I heard his deep raspy voice that would scare most children.

"She already sounds like you. Giving orders and yelling when she doesn't get her way".

I looked up and smiled. "Nice to see you too Hap." I giggled. I realized Sofia quit fussing. She was staring at Happy.

"Hey brother". Opie said as he walked through the living room. "Good to see your back".

Opie took Sofia from me and handed her off to Happy. I didn't think he would be comfortable but he was and she just kept staring at him.

"Hi beautiful girl" Happy said to Sofia.

She just cooed and gurgled at him. Opie looked so proud.

"Isn't she the cutes baby you've ever seen?" Opie stated.

"Brother, you are a lucky man for sure" Happy told him.

Aunt Gemma stayed for a little over a week then she and uncle Clay and Jax headed back to Charming. She had tons of pictures to show everyone. I don't think the camera left her hand the whole time she was here.

Opie had been working at the shop in Tacoma, the transition went pretty smooth. He seemed to get along with everyone.

I decided to take all online classes in the Fall. I couldn't imagine leaving Sofia with anyone. Opie was fine with me doing all online courses. I thought for sure he would try to make me move back to Charming because the only reason he moved to Washington was because I had school and didn't want to switch, but I think all of the drama in Charming wasn't something Opie missed, though he did miss his dad and the rest of the SOA family.

**Autumn (November)**

I was keeping busy being a mom, old lady, school and I worked as an emt two nights a week and it was all working out pretty good. Things were pretty calm in Tacoma, if there was something going on the nights I worked the club was really good about keeping Opie out of it at first. If it wasn't possible Ronnie would keep Sofia for us which seemed to be happening a lot more. Opie worked at the shop during the day and lately there were nights Opie didn't get home until three or four in the morning. I knew it was part of the life but it worried me. I thought about quitting my job but Ronnie knew how important my job was to me so she would step up and help us out. I loved helping people and the rush of going to the unknown, there were many downsides to being an E.M.T but I kept telling myself that I couldn't let what I can't control get me down. Some days were harder than others.

Opie was a good dad, when he wasn't busy for the club his time was spent with Sofia, which I adored but I was starting to miss my Opie time. I knew he was trying, it was all new to both of us.

Sofia was growing so fast, she was such a happy baby. Everyone was so attached to her, especially Koz and Happy, though Happy didn't get all goofy like Koz did. He didn't speak the baby talk. Koz doesn't care if he looks like an idiot when it comes to Sofia, he makes her laugh. Happy soothes her, his deep raspy voice calms her and she will just stare at Happy and smile, when he talks low and smooth she falls asleep with a smile on her face. I believe she remembers their voices from when I was pregnant. She is a daddy's girl and the apple of her uncles eyes for sure.

We spent Thanksgiving in Tacoma aunt Gemma wasn't thrilled about it, she missed us and she was missing out of Sofia's first Thanksgiving but we were going to be in Charming for Christmas and New Years, I would be done with school earlier than what I had originally planned. I would receive my grades right before Christmas, I had my degree in accounting and social services. I was ecstatic. Opie was too, this meant we would be moving back to Charming early. We were so happy so we thought what a better time to get married than New Years Eve. We would be with everyone in Charming, dad had planned on coming with us and most of the guys from Tacoma said they would be there. Even Tara said she would make it, she was going to be my maid of honor.

Great things were happening.

**Ch 13. Say It Isn't So**

**Sofia's 1st**** Christmas**

We made it to Charming and were staying with aunt Gemma and uncle Clay. I loved having them and my dad around me. I felt like my family was almost complete. I intensity of missing my mom was always stronger around the holidays.

Sofia was getting spoiled rotten, aunt Gemma just couldn't contain herself. The Christmas tree looked like it threw up presents, most were for Sofia.

Aunt Gemma and I had been looking at houses to rent so Opie and I could move back, I wasn't going to sell my house in Tacoma, Happy and Koz were going to rent it from me. I owned it outright so I wasn't going to ask for much rent from them, it didn't seem right.

I had talked to Charmings Fire Dept about an EMT job, they had an opening for four days a week. Aunt Gemma said she would help out with Sofia so I could be at home at night with her.

All I had to do was get the fire department my credentials and certifications and a referral letter from my current boss. As long as they had the paperwork by Jan 10th I could start Feb 1st. Things couldn't be working out better, I had time to go back to Tacoma, pack up and get moved and settled in to our new place.

Our wedding was going to happen on New Years Eve at the Gazebo in the park. It would be chilly out but I didn't care, it would be beautiful with all the twinkling lights and clear night sky. I was so excited.

Tara flew in on Christmas eve, she decided to stay at her dads house but she was at aunt Gemmas first thing Christmas morning. I woke up at the as crack of dawn and got the coffee going.

Opening presents was crazy, there were so many of them. Everyone was laughing and joking. Tara and Jax were finally back to being true friends. As we were opening presents, Opie handed me one that didn't have any names on it.

Happy sent it down with him from Tacoma. It was the new camera I wanted but didn't want to spend the money on it.

I was so excited. I called him right away to tell him thank you then I started snapping pictures non stop.

One of favorites of Opie and Sofia, he was talking to her and she was looking up at him smiling with her little hand touching his face.

I just sat back and watched my family. I could literally feel my heart swelling with so much love. I couldn't imagine my life getting any better than this.

I was sitting next to my dad while he held Sofia when I saw Jax pick up my new camera. He took a picture of Sofia, dad and me. I hadn't really realized until then that I hadn't taken enough pictures. I had a bunch of Sofia just not any of them with me in them or of everyone else.

I figured out how to work the timer so I made everyone squeeze in and take a family shot. Sofia was cracking up and we were all laughing with her.

**New Years Eve**

I woke up and Opie was already gone. I could hear Sofia cooing in her bed so I picked her up and started nursing her. I carried Sofia downstairs and I could smell aunt Gemma's great cooking. She made all my breakfast favorites.

"Morning baby girl" aunt Gemma said.

"Mornin'" I responded as I handed Sofia over to her. I sat down across from aunt Gemma.

"you know you didn't have to do all this. You have already done so much for us already" I told her.

Aunt Gemma gave me her "don't mess with me" look. "I wanted to, it's a special day, so deal with it" she scolded me..

I just laughed, "yes mam" I responded.

Opie was with all the guys getting things set up at the Gazebo, getting the clubhouse spotless and deodorized.

There were to be no crow eaters or sweet butts until after midnight.

Opie and Jax came into the house around ten a.m.

"I hope you boys are getting your stuff taken care for tonight" aunt Gemma said with a warning tone in her voice.

"don't worry Ma, everything will be fine, it's getting taken care of as we speak, that's what prospects are for ya know" Jax snickered.

"good, glad to hear it" aunt Gemma said.

I looked over at Opie, he was playing with Sofia. Again she was grinning up at him while she had her hand over his mouth and he was kissing it. So I grabbed my new camera and started snapping pictures.

It was time for the guys to leave and tie up any loose ends that needed to be done before the wedding.

Tara came over to help me get ready. Everything went by so fast. I could feel my heart nearly beating out of my chest.

Aunt Gemma brought Sofia in for one last look over, we were wearing matching dresses. She looked adorable. We had white satin dressed with white long sleeved velvet jackets with white fur trim. Tara had on a similar dress but shorter and in an ice blue color.

As we pulled up I could see everyone lining up around the gazebo. I could see chief Unser and uncle Clay talking, I liked the chief, he was always so sweet and he was a good friend of the clubs.

I saw David Hale and his date Donna, apparently they have been off and on since high school. David was a good guy, he just had different views of how things should work.

I sat in the car with my dad, Sofia, Tara and aunt Gemma. It was almost six o'clock, I was getting so excited but I didn't see Opie anywhere. I heard Jax pull up next to us. He motioned for aunt Gemma so she got out to talk to him. I started getting a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I looked over just in time to see uncle Clay, aunt Gemma, Piney,Jax and Chief Unser come walking to the car. Aunt Gemma and Piney looked upset.

I jumped out of the car.

"Where is he?" I asked trying to fight back tears. I knew there was something wrong.

"Sweetheart, calm down he's ok" uncle Clay told me.

Piney looked pissed.

Aunt Gemma put her arm around me while Jax and Chief Unser tried to explain to me that Opie and Kyle Hobart had gone to take care of some business for the club and a fight broke out between Opie and some guy, Opie swears he punched the guy only twice but Kyle stepped in and beat the shit out of the guy putting him in a coma. Kyle took off and left Opie to take the fall.

"First of all" I yelled.

"Why the hell was he doing any business for the club on our wedding day?" I asked, looking at uncle Clay.

"that was my question too" said Piney.

"Listen, they were only going to drop off a package, that's it." said uncle Clay as he rubbed his face with his hands.

I could tell he felt bad but I didn't care I was pissed, because of whatever business it was and Kyle Hobart. I wouldn't be getting married tonight. Probably never.

The chief took me to see Opie at the station. I suggested we get married there but Opie said there was no way in hell he was going to marry the mother of his child in a jail. I couldn't blame him.

"Baby, I'm so sorry". Opie said quietly. Looking like he could explode at any moment. I could tell he was pissed. He shouldn't be in jail.

I couldn't see Opie for two weeks. Sofia couldn't see her daddy. I knew Opie's heart was breaking.

On Jan 25th Opie was sentenced to a maximum of 7 years at Stockton prison. With a possibility of parole in 3 years.

I was holding Sofia in the courtroom trying to hold it together. They let Opie stop and say goodbye to me and Sofia. He had tears forming while he was holding her. It's like she knew it was goodbye, she started crying and burying her face in his neck. We stood there holding onto one another, I just kept telling him I loved him over and over and that I would visit him all the time.

I didn't break down until after Opie was gone. I actually went numb. I couldn't cry, scream… nothing.

We got back to aunt Gemma and uncle Clays house. I could tell my dad was tired so I told him to go lay down for a bit, I asked aunt Gemma to watch Sofia for me. I wanted to go to the clubhouse and see Jax and maybe have a drink.

"sure baby, you go, let off some steam don't worry about Sofia, you pumped enough to last three or four days" she said to me as she gave me a big hug.

"thank you" I told her as I gave her and Sofia kisses.

I drove my Chevelle around for a while. I wanted to be alone for a while, so I took some back roads. I drove really fast with all the windows down so the cold air and wind could rip through my hair and hit my face. Like I was on the back of Opies bike.

When I finally made it to the clubhouse I was ready for a drink. I parked and went marching inside. It was pretty quiet, everyone was dispersed in different areas of the clubhouse. I knew they all felt bad.

I walked up to the bar and told the prospect to give me some Jack Daniels. He gave me a double shot in a glass. I took the shot, grabbed the bottle and the glass turned around and looked at Jax. He just nodded to me and we went in his dorm room.

"I can't believe this really happened Jax, it's like I'm living a bad dream" I said quietly.

"I know Cam, I'm so sorry" Jax stated.

I took a few more shots and I new I couldn't drive, so I stayed with Jax and we stayed up talking about what I was going to do.

I was going to be a good "old lady". I would stay in Charming and visit Opie every chance we got. What else could I do?

It was about 2am when I finally fell asleep on Jax. I couldn't cry, I couldn't yell. I just hugged Jax as tight as I could and fell asleep. Maybe I would be ok after all.

I could visit Opie two weeks after he was taken to Stockton. He could have visitors twice a month for an hour at a time.

I didn't miss a visit for the first four months and I wrote Opie once a week.

**May**

Opie was sitting at one of the tables near the windows. Expressionless. I knew that prison was making him hard, he was changing. He didn't look at me the same, he was angry.

Sofia and I walked in to the visiting area, Opie stood up and hugged us. I could tell he was smelling my hair, he was holding us tight. It felt good, I missed that. The last couple of times I had been to visit, he didn't hold me like this.

I had filled him in on Sofia and work, I gave him more pics of me and Sofia.

It was like we were making small talk. Then he quietly said "I don't want you to come here anymore"

"What? Why?" I asked in a wavering voice.

"I don't want you to have to see me like this and this is no place for our daughter to be" Opie said.

"Baby, I know your having a rough time. It's rough on all of us. Don't try pushing me away, it won't work" I told him.

"Cambrie, I can't do this anymore, you need to move on, get on with your life. You don't deserve this, I don't deserve you, move on and find someone you can be happy with, don't come again" he said harshly. As he got up he kissed Sofia and me on the cheek and left us in the visiting area.

I just sat there for what seemed like an eternity, stunned. I watched him walk away from us and not look back once.

Sofia started fussing so we left. I could tell the guard had heard everything by the way he was looking at us. He had a look of pity.

I stopped at the clubhouse on my way home. I was still staying with uncle Clay and aunt Gemma, they didn't want Sofia and I moving into a house until we knew what was going on an figured things out.

I parked my car, and took Sofia into the office to see aunt Gemma.

"there's my girls" she said. Then she took one look at me and knew there was something wrong.

"baby what is it? Is Opie ok". I told her about our conversation and she just kept on nodding her head, "yep, your uncle John tried that with me too, they just want to make it easier on us. Push back baby girl, he'll get over this soon. You'll see" she said as she hugged me tight.

I went out to the garage to find Jax, he took one look at me and just held me. Then he pulled out a letter and handed it to me.

_Dear Cambrie,_

_If your reading this then we had our last visit. I'm sorry and I don't mean to hurt you but I can't do this anymore. This is not a life you should have to be living. This is not a place for Sofia to see her dad. I love you and you will always have a place in my heart but we can't be together. Like I told you, you need to move on and be happy. I can't make you happy, I'm not in a good place right now. I won't even be up for parole for 3 more years and I can't stand to see you look at me the way you do any longer. Trust me baby, you will have regrets if you don't listen to me. I can't deal with the fact that I would be the one to hold you back._

_You have done good by me, and I love you for it but I have failed you and Sofia._

_Go back to Tacoma, I know you'll be happier there. If you have any pictures of Sofia please send them to my dad or Jax and they will get them to me._

_Please kiss Sofia every day for me and tell her that her daddy loves her. Please don't send me anything unless it pertains to Sofia only or I will send it back, don't call and don't try to visit I won't accept you as a visitor._

_Again, I'm sorry_

_Opie._

After I read the letter, I just sat there on the picnic table oblivious to everything going on around me.

Aunt Gemma had left to go home and took Sofia with her, she knew I needed some time.

I didn't hear him pull up on his bike. I just sat there staring at the letter. I felt someone sit down next to me, I looked over at him and put my head on his shoulder. I showed him the letter.

"aww, sweetheart, I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do for ya". Tig said as he gave me a big hug.

"If there's something I can do your that you need, you let me know" Tig said sincerely.

"I will Tigger, thank you" I told him as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I turned around to walk to my car and I bumped into someone, I almost fell down but I felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap around me, and I lost it. I just started sobbing and I couldn't control it. I didn't care that anyone could see or hear me. The smell of his leather cut and his scent was so soothing to me. Happy walked me over to his bike, I don't remember climbing on the bike but I was on it, Happy put the helmet on me climbed on grabbed both my arms and wrapped them around his waist.

"You need to hold on, I don't want to lose you going down the road" he demanded with his soothing gravely voice.

I just nodded at him, laid the side of my face on his back and held on tight.

We rode around for what seemed like forever and I loved it. I loved the wind on my face and the freedom I felt being on a bike.

We pulled over at a diner, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the food.

"you're too thin, you need to eat more" Happy stated.

I just gave him a small smile. "what am I going to do Hap?" "I feel so lost right now". I told him trying not to break down again.

"You are going to move on and raise Sofia, you'll figure it out shorty." Hap said.

Hearing him call me shorty made me smile. "I've missed you Hap, how's Koz doing?" I asked.

"You can ask him yourself, he'll be here tomorrow" he said

Suddenly I felt a little better and felt like I could eat. So I did. We stayed a while longer, then got back on the road. It was dusk out so Happy drove the back roads and we stopped to watch the sunset. I pulled the blanket I knew he had out of his saddle bag and laid it down on the ground.

We sat in silence until all the stars came out. Then he broke the silence.

"You know you always have a home in Washington. I know your dad misses you, everyone there misses you and I ran into your old boss and they would hire you back in a heartbeat" he quietly said.

"I'll think about it" I told him. "Thanks Hap"

"For what" he asked.

"For this, for being here" I said as I clung to him for a few minutes longer.. My heart was broken and I didn't think it would ever be fixed.

_**Thanks for reading everyone. This chapter was a little hard for me to write. You just never know where your going when you write. Things can change so fast. Don't forget to review ;)**_

**CH 14. Next**

_I wish I could say that life has been easy without Opie. It hasn't. At first I really thought I would die without him, his refusal of us hurt. It felt like I had my heart ripped from me. I cried all the time, every time I looked at Sofia I cried, pictures etc… Everyone said he was doing what he thought was best and that he wanted better for me. Well it wasn't only up to him. For months I moped around and I sent letters to Opie and he did like he said he would do. Sent them back without even opening them. I thought maybe he would just forget everything he said. He didn't and it hurt like hell. I never thought he would really cut off ties but he did_

_Sofia and I stayed in Charming through her second birthday. It was a bittersweet day. It was the day that I decided to accept what Opie had done. I stopped writing him directly. I sent all pics and updates through Jax and Piney._

_After Sofia's birthday party, I cleaned up and I boxed all the pictures of Opie away, the only ones I allowed around were in Sofia's room._

_I decided to move back to Washington, I still had the house Miss Mae left me. But my one stipulation was that no one could live with us. This didn't work. Happy still "lived" there but was usually only there three nights a week and of course if he wasn't there Koz was. They respected me and my wishes so they were good about staying out of my way. And Sofia loved having them there._

_Sofia and I moved in the Fall. I was happy to be moving back. Charming had to many memories for me. Everywhere I looked there was some sort of memory that had Opie in it._

_I knew Koz, Happy, Lorca and Ronnie were happy to have me move back and I knew my father was especially happy. _

_My days were always busy. I was able to get a job working for Social Services, I wanted to help children. It was a stressful but rewarding job._

_I was also able to work a couple of nights a week as an EMT. I also taught piano and guitar on the side. This way I could put money away for Sofia and still have money to live on. If Opie didn't want to be a part of our family then I refused to take any money that may have come from him, so that went into the bank for Sofia as well. I refused to touch it._

_So between work and Sofia I was really busy. But I needed it. I could only sleep four to five hours at a time, I would dream, sometimes I would have nightmares that Sofia and everyone I loved would be taken away from me or run away from me. Either way. Good dream or bad dream I always seemed to wake up crying. _

_Sofia was the only thing that kept me going. She was adorable, sweet and usually always happy. She was spoiled rotten. Her dad may not be with us but she has lots of uncles, nanny Ronnie and gramma Gemma._

_Most of all she had papa John. Sundays were still spent with dad. There was nothing Sofia could do wrong in my dads eyes. He took her fishing before she could hold her own pole, taught her how to swim, read poems to her and told her many stories of my mother grandma Debby. _

_I still saw my family from Charming but it was usually when they came to Washington. Piney always seemed to make time to visit me and Sofia. Though Mary, Opies mother was no where to be found._

_I went back to Charming every year on the anniversary of my moms death. I would take her flowers and sit at her grave and talk to her for hours._

**New Years (Sofia age 2 yrs 4 months)**

The holidays were nice and quiet, and of course Sofia was spoiled as usual. We spent Christmas Eve at my dads and went to dinner at Lorca's and Ronnie's. Sofia had a blast. Happy and Koz chipped in and bought her a battery operated Harley. Her first. So Lorca and Ronnie bought her riding gear, helmet, leather jacket and gloves. Mind you it was made out of plastic and she was never on the road with it. In our family anything to do with Harley had to be taken seriously. Something didn't feel right though. I kept getting a tugging feeling in my stomach, it was the same feeling I would get when I would let myself start to miss Opie. But I realized it wasn't Opie I was missing, it was Hap. He was in California for Christmas spending time with his mom. I missed our late night chats over ice cream and going for a ride on the back of his bike.

It was New Years Eve and there was going to be a party at the clubhouse. Dad refused to let me stay home. Said he was taking Sofia home with him and that I needed to go out and let off some steam.

It had been so long since I took a night out for myself so I decided to get ready to meet Ronnie at the club house.

I put on my best pair of jeans, they seemed to fit in all the right places. I a deep green black lace and satin cami with my stiletto ankle boots and leather jacket. I gave myself a once over in the mirror… I didn't hear or see Koz standing in the doorway.

"sweetheart you look too good to be hanging out at the clubhouse" he said sweetly.

I smiled and gave him a hug. "thanks Koz, you ready to go"? I asked.

It was freezing outside but really crisp and clear. It was beautiful. Felt like it could snow.

Good thing I brought my scarf and gloves.

"are you sure you can ride in those things" Koz asked while looking down at my boots. "Well I guess we will find out" I told him while he helped me onto the back of his bike. I felt nervous, anxious. It had been a while since I had gone to a party at the clubhouse.

I could hear the music as we pulled into the clubhouse. I didn't see Happy's bike anywhere. My heart dropped a little. I missed him, I worried about him.

Walking in it smelled like a mixture of perfume, booze and cigarette smoke. There were already girls on the strippers pole. Sweet butts I didn't miss.

Koz went over to Lorca and some other guys while I went to find Ronnie in the kitchen. I found her giving orders to some of the hang arounds.

"Make sure you get all the food out there, those boys are hungry" Ronnie said firmly.

"Always giving orders aren't ya Ronnie" I laughed.

"Baby girl, I'm so glad you came out, how bout' we get a drink" she said while pulling me to the bar.

"Hey prospect, two whiskeys and two beers now" Ronnie demanded.

I still felt uneasy so I took my shot then ordered another.

"Someone's ready to party" Ronnie stated while giggling. "It's good to see you let loose baby girl".

"Thanks" I told her. "So hey, is Hap back yet" I asked. "Well he's supposed to be back sometime tonight, so I'm not sure. I haven't seen him yet, but I have been busy" Ronnie told me.

As I reached for my third shot of whiskey I heard someone say. "Whoa darlin' you better take it easy with that stuff, I don't want to hold your hair back while you puke"…. I knew that voice and I couldn't help but grin and giggle.. "JACKSON TELLER." I yelled as I jumped up to hug him.

"I didn't know you were coming but I'm glad you are here" I told him.

"Yea, I asked the others to keep it quiet, wanted to surprise you, so I rode back with Hap"..

"Haps here? Where?" I said a little too enthusiastically, which brought looks from Ronnie and Jax.

"What?" I asked

"geeze I'm only asking" I said feeling a little foolish. I saw Jax and Ronnie look at each other and start laughing.

I started to walk off to look for Happy when I felt Jax pull me back.

"Hey I'm sorry, we aren't laughing at you, it's just….well… ok, I thought maybe you had feelings for him" Jax said a little nervously.

"No I don't " I tried to deny a little too quickly.

Ronnie pulled me in for a hug and said "sweetheart, it's ok if you do. We understand, we kind of expected it".

I looked down at my bottle of beer afraid to look at Jax and Ronnie. " I feel silly and stupid" I said quietly.

"Don't" both Jax and Ronnie said together. Jax pulled me in for another hug and gave me a kiss on top of my head. "You deserve every happiness Cam" Jax whispered in my ear. I just smiled and hugged him.

**Happy's POV**

Jax and I pulled into the clubhouse parking lot and I knew Cam was there, Koz was picking her up and his bike was there. What I didn't expect was how beautiful she looked when I walked in. She didn't see me, she was in the kitchen with Ronnie. So I went to put my stuff in my dorm room and take a quick shower.

I ignored all the croweaters and sweet butts.

When I came back out I went to talk with Lorca and Koz. They were in deep conversation over whether the Seahawks would make it to the Superbowl. While they were talking I scanned the room for Cambrie. I saw her at the bar and down two shots of something, probably whiskey. She looked happy and she was talking to Jax and hugging him, then she looked a little sad. That made me want to punch someone. I don't like Cambrie being sad. I saw her walk away from Jax and saw Jax pull her back in for another hug and whisper something in her ear. Then she smiled.

I couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. She was wearing green slinky top thing. Green made her eyes and hair look even more beautiful. I wanted to reach out and touch her.

"Hey brother, what do ya think, will they or won't they?" Lorca asked.

"Huh, what?" I said.

Koz and Lorca just shook their heads and laughed.

"Why don't you just go over and say hi. She's been asking about ya" Koz said matter of factly. With a shit eating grin on his face.

"Fuck off " I growled at them ask I started to walk towards the bar.

"Gimme two beers and two whiskeys prospect"

I****************************************************************************************************

I was looking through the music trying to figure out what to put in next. When I felt a hand lightly touch my lower back and a beer and shot put in front of me. I knew it was Happy. I turned around and pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey stranger, bout time you got back" I giggle at him. He gave me the one eyebrow up surprised look.

"You drunk shorty?" he asked . "Not yet, but gunna be" I said with a big smile.

Happy leaned down and grabbed my hip and whispered in my ear, "lets go outside". On my way out I downed the shot Hap had brought me and grabbed my beer. I was going to need a little liquid courage.

We went out into the crisp cold air. I sat down on the picnic table. Hap stood there with his arms crossed, just staring at me.

"How's the princess, she being a good girl?" he asked.

"Of course, she loved what you got her, rides it all the time, sometimes she falls off and gets real mad and yells at it" I told him, he smiled and made a sound that could have been laughter.

I started to laugh at the thought of Sofia on her bike. "it's pretty cute" I told him.

"How's your mom doing?" I asked.

"Not any better but not any worse" Hap said, sounding a little sad. I knew it was tough for him to leave her. We sat out there for a while making small talk and telling each other about hour holiday.

I took a sip of my beer and I shivered. I was getting cold. I was hoping it would snow.

"You look good, out to impress someone"? Happy asked with a knowing look.

"Maybe" I giggled.

Hap walked up and put his arms around me and pulled me into him. It was so cold out but he was radiating heat off of him.

"Your shivering" he said as he held me tighter. "Lets go inside" he said as he lead me towards the door.

I pulled back and looked up at him. " We really missed you Hap…. I really missed you" I told him quietly. He leaned down to me and stared into my eyes. "I missed you too" he said in a deep low voice. I leaned into him and he leaned into me, as I put my hand on the back of his neck the door flew open which made us both jump back.

"Hey, it's almost midnight, better get in here" Jax said while giving us the 'I know what's going one' look. I started to feel the heat rising up to my face. I feel like a teenager getting busted by her dad.

"Darlin' you ok? You look a little hmm.. I dunno… flushed" Jax asked. I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

I could feel Happys hand tighten around mine. "We're coming" Happy told him sounding a little irritated.

We went inside and Jax handed me a shot of whiskey and a beer and Happy a beer. I asked Jax "you trying to get me drunk?" as I swayed in my stilettos, holding onto Happy.

"Why yes darlin, I am" Jax laughed.

We stood with Lorca, Ronnie and Jax. As the countdown started.

I stood there staring up at Happy, Midway through the count Jax leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and gave Happys shoulder a squeeze. I saw a look pass between them.

.6.5.…

**Happys POV.**

We were outside and I was about to kiss Cambrie, I'm pretty sure she was going to let me. She was a little buzzed. Giggling and shit. Most woman would annoy me being like this but not Cambrie. She was having a good time and she deserved it.

Jax banged through the door telling us to get inside because it was almost midnght. I knew he could tell something was going on or about to at least.

I always felt protective of Cambrie at first she was like my little sister but then she grew up. We had spent a lot of time together over the last 4 years. I think I knew a part of me has always cared for her more than I should have.

We went inside and the countdown had started. Jax brought us drinks and midway through the count he leaned over and kissed Cam on the cheek and gave my shoulder a brotherly squeeze and a look that said "it's ok".

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, those big beautiful green eyes have haunted me for years, I could picture those eyes when I was inside some sweet butt or when I had one's mouth around my dick. Oh what those eyes could do for me. I would see how she would look at Opie, my brother. Shit, did I feel guilty.. Yea, I did, I do. 

Now looking at her, I see her finally looking back. Not really the same way she looked at Ope, it was different. There was something else. With Opie she looked at him with eyes of young love. Now she looked at me with eyes of someone who had been put through the ringer. Like she knows what she wants but a little unsure.

I pulled Cambrie away from everyone, over to the corner where it was dark but I could still see those eyes looking at me. 

.…1

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Everyone screamed, as I pulled her in and touched my lips to hers. I didn't want to scare her so I was gentle. I licked her bottom lip and gave it a little bite. 

I didn't want to do this here. At the clubhouse in front of everyone, Cam was special.

"Lets get out of here" I said to her. She nodded at me and smiled. We said quick goodbyes and happy new years to everyone. I saw her hug Jax, a little longer than I would have liked but I also noticed he was smiling and whispering in her ear.

Jax's eyes met mine and he gave me a nod. I knew I had his approval and that meant a lot. Seeing Opie was his best friend, but Cam was his other best friend. She was like a sister to him. 

I grabbed Cambries hand and led her out to my bike.

_Happy kissed me. It wasn't a deep passionate gotta have ya kiss. But it was sweet and it meant something. It made me hot and flush. I hadn't felt this way for a very long time._

_Happy wanted to get out of there, I was okay with that. Everyone was getting pretty wasted and there were lots of naked boobs walking around._

_I went and said goodbye to Jax. I was hugging him and he said to me._

"Be good sweetheart, don't do anything I wouldn't do". that made me laugh. Then he pulled me in a little tighter and told me Happy was watching and he didn't look happy.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Night Jax, love you. I'm glad you are here." I simply stated.

"Love you to sweetheart" he said with a smile.

I put my gloves and scarf on. Grabbed my helmet from Koz's bike. I was about to climb on when I saw the first flake of snow. I was so excited.. I started laughing out loud.

"Hap it's snowing" I said excitedly as I put my hands out to catch it.

"Come on sweetheart, lets get you home before we can't ride, or you'll be staying here tonight".

He put his hand out to help me climb on the back.

"Jesus baby girl, you could hurt yourself in those boots. Koz let you ride with those on?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yep, they look good, right?" I asked.

"they look dangerous" Happy said.

He grabbed both my arms and wrapped them around his waist. It felt good, I couldn't help but run my fingers over his abs. I thought I felt him shiver. That made me smile.

He pulled me leg closer to him and started gently rubbing it.

The snow started coming down harder it was powdery. I noticed Happy wasn't going as fast as he normally would. We didn't go straight home, we drove around looking at all the Christmas lights people had left on. Ok, so I was looking at the lights, he was just driving.

We finally pulled up to the house. He stopped outside of the car port. I couldn't help but giggle. I loved the snow. It was so pretty. I went to step off the bike and I slipped a little and fell into Happy. He was still on the bike.

"You okay" he asked. I rested my head on his shoulder. "yea, I'm good. Stilettos and snow don't really go together.

I could feel Happy rubbing my lower back. I pulled away from him slightly so I could look at his face. I ran my fingers over his cheek and jaw. His face felt hot.

I leaned in kissed him. He wrapped both arms around me and I felt his hand run over my ass. It felt nice. I pressed myself into him trying to get closer. Our tongues were dancing. He tasted almost sweet.

He pulled away.

"You need to get inside. Your shaking" he said in a low growl.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked, knowing I sounded hopeful.

"You sure you want me to?" he asked staring directly into my eyes.

Quietly I said. "I'm sure Hap". I grabbed his hand trying to get him off the bike.

"You go in, I'm going to park my bike in the carport, don't want to leave it out in the snow",

We smiled at each other. "Ok" I said.

I went into the house and went straight into my bedroom to get out of my damp clothes.

I stripped down to my bras and panties. I had on a black lace bra and matching boy cut panties. I brushed my hair out, looked at myself one more time, I felt good, hoped I looked good.

I heard Happy come in and go into the other bedroom. I threw on my silk bathrobe, a recent gift from aunt Gemma. I went into the kitchen to grab us a couple of beers. When I walked back into the living room, Happy had a fire going in the fireplace. We could see the snow really coming down outside through the windows.

He was kneeling down poking at the fire, I handed him his beer.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks for the fire" I told him as I sat down on the floor in front of the fire, next to him.

"welcome" he said. I'm not sure but he seemed nervous. Happy doesn't get nervous so I'm not quite sure what to call it.

I got up to turn the stereo on. It started playing 'So Far Away' by Staind.

I put my beer down on the fireplace mantle and kneeled down in front of Happy. We just stared at each other for a little while. Then I made the first move.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek, then his jaw, his ear, his neck. I started to unbutton his shirt. I was trying to take it slow, I didn't know if Happy was going to back away, I almost thought he would.

I put my hands in his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Making his tattoos visible. I kissed his neck working my way down to his shoulders tracing his tattoos. His skin was so smooth.

I felt his hands come up to my sides. Caressing along my ribs, rubbing his thumb under my bra line. I couldn't help but moan a little. I stood up over him and opened my robe and let it slip down my back and off my arms.

I heard him take in a breath. "Jesus Christ your fucking beautiful" as he took me in with his eyes. I looked down at him and smiled. I stepped over his lap and straddled him. I thought he was beautiful. His body was like a piece of art with all of his tattoos. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck working his way to my collar bone, up to my ear, my jaw.. I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed his face and planted my lips on his. They were so soft. He nipped at my bottom lip as I traced his lips gently with my tongue. This started driving us both wild. I could feel his warm hands gently slide over both of my boobs, his thumbs gently circling over my nipples. I started rocking back and forth trying to press into him. I could feel him growing hard underneath me. It felt so good, it had been so long since I have felt wanted. I could tell Hap was being cautious with me, being gentle. It's been so long I didn't want cautious and gentle. I pushed him back so he was lying flat on the floor. I kissed him with more force. I wanted to show him I wanted him, I needed him.

I started to undo his jeans. In his low sexy voice he said "baby, we can slow down, don't have to rush anything".

I looked into his eyes. "I don't want to go slow Hap. I need this, I need you" I whispered.

"Enough said" he stated with a big smile on his face as he picked me up and laid me back on the floor in front of the fireplace.

I wanted him fast and hard. The only thing between us was the thin material of his boxers and my lace panties. He rubbed his hands over my stomach and down over my panties. He first gently rubbed over my mound. As he sucked and nipped at my nipples. I arched my back up so I could get closer to him.

"shit Hap, that feels so good. Hmmm, I need more" I said as I was panting and trying to catch my breath.

"damn baby, you are so wet already. You like it like this, you want me to keep rubbing you?" he whispered to me.

"yes" I answered. "Just like that". damn Hap.. Feels sooo.. Damn good..

Pretty soon, he had his hand in my panties, thumb on my clit and one finger inside. God it felt so good.

"umm, ohh, Hap, I'm almost. Ahh." was all I could say as his hand was giving me amazing pleasure.

"come on baby, come for me" he said as he leaned down to kiss my clit. Next thing I knew he replaced his fingers with his tongue, licking, kissing, sucking.. I was almost there. I couldn't take it anymore and forced him up as I grabbed his large, hot and throbbing cock and put it inside of me. I was riding him, back and forth and up and down.

"oh my god, shit hap" was all I could say in between the mmm's and moans. I didn't care about gentle. I wanted it fast and hard. He grabbed my hips and started ramming himself further inside of me. It hurt a little him going so deep but it felt amazing too.

I had my arms wrapped around his neck, as he held my hips and we rammed into each other. I heard someone screaming, "yes, oh yes, don't fucking stop, I'm almost there". it was me.

Happy kept saying over and over.. "you feel so good, so tight, fuck yea"..

I reached one hand down and started rubbing myself as happy kept pounding into me. I felt my climax coming, once he felt my walls constricting Happy came too…

I dropped down onto his chest. We were both panting and breathing heavy.

Once my breathing was under control, I looked up at Happy and gave him a kiss then laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating so fast.

"that was amaaaazing… thank you" I whispered.

"You're amazing" he said as he stroked his hand up and down my back. "No thanks needed sweetheart, you did most the work" he chuckled.

We both laughed.

"Well" I said. "We're not done yet" I breathed into his ear….


	5. Chapter 5

***** DISCLAIMER I own nothing of SOA only Cambrie, Sofia and John Stewart (Cambrie's dad)**

**Ch.15 Hap Hap**

**Happys POV.**

As I was lying in bed watching Cam sleep, I couldn't help but think of my talk with Opie.

"_Hey brother, how are ya?" Opie said as he pulled me in for a brotherly hug._

_I could tell he was trying hard to put up a front but his eyes told another story. Being in prison a couple of years had turned Opie harder but I could also see the sadness in his eyes._

"_Good, I'm good. How you doing? You being treated ok in here?" I asked._

"_Yea, a couple of scuffles, nothing I can't handle. Believe it or not Darby has had some of his guys watching my back , he's still a douche though. Otto has helped a lot too." _

_I wasn't sure what to say next. How do I basically ask for permission to be with his ex. I don't ask permission from anyone for anything. That's not me. Usually if there's something I want I take it but this was different. I cared for my brother, Opie is a good man, I love Cam but I don't want to hurt Ope._

_I could tell by the way he was looking at me that he knew something was up._

"_Hap, what's on your mind?" _

"_How's my little girl" Opie asked._

"_Sofia is great, getting big, she's smart and sassy" I told him with a smile._

_Sofia is probably the only female that could get me to do anything for her but I will never admit that to anyone. She's my Tiny and I'm her Hap Hap. _

"_Actually brother, I came to talk to you about Cambrie" I said looking directly at him. He didn't go to say anything so I kept talking. I don't like to mince words so I was direct._

"_I came to ask you for your blessing, I want to be with Cam" I blurted out._

_Opies eyes narrowed in on me like he was giving me the once over.._

"_I figured this would happen eventually. You two have always been close. You were always there when I couldn't be" Opie said sadly._

"_listen" I said._

"_I want you to know that nothing has ever happened between Cam and me, she's always been faithful and still is". I stated firmly._

"_I haven't even talked to her about this, I wanted to talk to you first"._

"_I respect you Opie and if you tell me no, I won't pursue this any further"._

_I could tell Opie was thinking about what I was saying._

"_I guess if she has to be with someone it's best she's with you". he said quietly._

"_Hap, I'll always love her, she's my baby girls mother. I wanted her to move on with her life. I only want both my girls to be happy. I know I pushed her away. It's better this way. I have at least another year before I am up for parole I couldn't have asked her to wait"._

"_You know she would have. She wanted to. She's still your Old Lady" I told him._

"_No… no she's not and that's my fault, I'm not thrilled about seeing her with anyone else but I won't stand in the way of her happiness." _

"_Take care of them brother, give my baby girl lots of love and kisses from me, will ya?"_

_We both stood up from the table._

_Opie gave me a nod, turned around and walked back to his cell. I knew I should feel a little guilty but I felt more relief but now I was going to talk to Jax not because I had to but because he loved Cambrie and they were close and if I got the ok from him, then the others would have to be ok with it. Not that I really cared what they thought but I do have respect for my brothers. There's nothing worse than having conflict among brothers and I want to make sure this does not happen._

_Also Jax was Opies best friend and he loved Cam and cares about her happiness.__**************************************************************_

_As I pulled into the parking lot of the little dive bar outside of Charming I could see Jax's bike. _

_Jax was already inside at the bar with a beer. _

"_Hey brother, glad you called it's been a while" said the VP of the Charming Sons._

"_Yea, it has. Hey listen do you mind if we sit over there". I asked as I pointed to a corner booth facing the exit._

"_sure come on, I already ordered you a a shot and a beer" Jax said as he slid a beer over to me._

_We sat down and I relayed the whole conversation I had with Opie._

_Once minute Jax looked shocked, then he looked pissed and then he sighed and said,_

"_I'm glad you went to Opie first, that was good move on your part brother."_

"_I'm not out to hurt anyone Jax, listen… shit.. Honestly I have never been in a situation like this. I have NEVER wanted to settle on one person. Especially with my line of work but Cam… she's something else. It's different with her"._

_Jax just sat there and smiled at me, it was a sad smile but a smile none the less._

"_I tried to talk Ope out of pushing Cam away, personally I didn't think it was right. It killed me to see her so hurt, it still pisses me off but I understand Opes thinking, I get why he did it, I just don't agree but he wouldn't listen to anyone" Jax said then he got silent for a minute…_

"_Listen, I want her to be happy and between the club and Opie you two were basically pushed together, I'm kinda surprised this hasn't happened sooner. If you are what Cambrie wants, I'll support ya brother. I talk to the others and let them know we talked, smooth it over. But I have to say this and I hope you understand when I say…. You hurt her, I …WILL… KILL… YOU. Now I know it won't come to that but as her best friend and Opies brother, I had to say it… No hard feelings".. he said as he got up from the table and gave me a slap on the back.. I won't say anything until you talk to her. _

"_Ok, I appreciate that, I am going to visit my mom for the holidays but I want to try to be home by or on New Years Eve.". I told him._

"_Ya mind if I ride up with ya? I have a couple days coming to me and I would love to see Cam and Sofia". he couldn't help but grin when talking about Sofia._

"_No, I don't mind. I'll call you on my way back from moms". _

_We walked outside and left in separate directions. It was time to talk to my mom and let her know.._

She was so beautiful, I knew she had sleeping issues, she always seemed to run on only a few hours of sleep, but after last night I'm sure she was wore out, I know I am .

Looking down I could see the tatt I did when Opie decided to put his crow on her. I wondered if she would want another one. Usually a guy would get mad seeing his woman marked for another man but this was a different situation entirely. I didn't realize I was running my fingers over her tatts. She had one over her left shoulder blade. It was Sofia's tiny feet with her name and birth date written in a beautiful script.

Cambries POV.

I had to be dreaming, I could feel something lightly tracing my tatts on my back. Light strokes but the fingers were rough. Then I realized I wasn't dreaming. Last night really happened. I looked at the clock. I had slept for 8 hours straight. This never happens. I don't remember dreaming and I didn't wake up crying.

"Morning" I said sleepily. "why'd you let me sleep in so late?"

Hap wrapped his arms around tightly around me and pulled me to him.

"You looked so peaceful and you needed it" Hap said with a chuckle.

As Happy leaned down to kiss me my cell phone beeped. It was a text from Jax.

J: when do I get to see my neice.

C: just got up she's at dads, give me and hour and come over, not taking her to the clubhouse with all the skanks probably still there.

J: LOL. Long night? Ok, C U in an hour. I want details ;)

C: I don't know what u mean. C U soon.

I clicked my phone shut and then called my dad asking him to bring Sofia home and I was going to make a nice late lunch early dinner for all of us. I guess it would be the best time to let my dad know.

"Jax will be here in an hour, we need to get up and get ready" I told him. I was a little nervous a part of me wondered if Hap meant everything he said the night before.

As I got up and hopped into the shower I heard Happy come in and start to brush his teeth. I stood under the hot water, it felt so good I closed my eyes.

Then I heard Hap speak, it was like he was reading my mind.

"Cam, I meant everything I said to you last night. Wouldn't be here if I didn't want to. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to."

I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"You want me to go?" he said with his sexy husky voice.

I reached up and kissed him. "No, I want you stay" I said in between kisses.

We had showered and picked up the house with a few minutes to spare before Jax arrived. I wasn't sure how Jax would react and I was worried until Hap told me that he had talked to him and Opie. A part of me was sad that Opie was willing to let me completely go but really happy that Jax was being supportive.

I heard a truck pull up, I opened the door to see Koz and Jax pull up in Koz's truck. There was still snow and ice on the ground so I figured Jax wouldn't want to ride his bike in it.

"Hey gorgeous" Koz said as he walked through the door and gave me a kiss on top of my head and a big hug. Then he walked into the kitchen to talk to Hap.

Jax walked up and gave me a huge hug and just held me tight for a couple of minutes. He leaned over and shut the front door so we could talk on the porch swing.

"You wanna be with Hap?" he asked sounding very serious.

I leaned over onto Jax and wrapped my arms around his waist as he brushed my hair off my face and rocked the porch swing.

"Yea Jax I do but I don't want to hurt anyone" I said getting a little choked up.

Jax pulled me in tighter to him. "Hey, you only worry about yourself and my niece. You deserve to be happy Cam. Opie fucked up with you and he knows it and he's man enough to admit it and deal with it. If Hap is what you choose then I support you and everyone else will too".

"Thanks Jax that means a lot coming from you, I love you Jax" I told him and kissed him on the cheek. As we went to get up we heard.

"UNCLE JAX" Sofia was running her chubby little toddler legs up the steps and jumped up into Jax's arms.

She gets so excited when she see's her uncles. She was always so happy and full of giggles.

"Hey beautiful girl, I've missed you" Jax told her as he rocked her back and forth. Giving her kisses all over her face.

Sofia rubbed her hand over his stubble and giggled.. "ouchy" Jax put her down and she went tearing into the house.

She saw Koz first because we heard her yell "HAP HAP" and when we went in she was up in his arms giving him kisses.

"Mommy, my Hap Hap is home" Sofia said excitedly.

"Sofia, don't you have something to tell your uncles?" I asked.

"ummm…. Oh yea… THANK YOU for my bike and clothes. She said as she walked over and hugged each one of them and gave them more kisses.

We got settled in and talked while Sofia was coloring pictures at the kitchen table. After a little while Sofia came out with a puzzled look on her face and she stopped right in front of Happy.

"Hap Hap?" she said

"Yea Tiny, what's up?" he asked her.

"Did you and mommy have a sleep over without me?" she asked confused.

I started coughing and choked on my tea and spit some out.

I looked over at my dad who had a quizzical look on his face.

"Sweetheart why do you ask" I said

"Cause your bed is messy and Hap Hap's vest is in there and his room the bed is made?" she said matter of factly.

I looked at all the guys. Koz and Jax had huge grins on their faces trying to hold back their laughter. When I turned around to look at my dad I saw him and Hap heading out to the porch. I was glad Happy was going to talk to him.

I asked Sofia.. "baby, how would you feel if I did have a sleep over with Hap Hap?"

She eyed me carefully. Thinking about how she was going to answer.

"Well that's fine but I better get to have sleepovers too sometimes" she said with a little bit of a pout.

"Of course you can sweetie. You're my snuggle bunny" I told her as I gave her a big hug. She pulled back and looked at me.

"Can I sleep in that big bed in Hap Haps room?" she asked.

Happy walked in. "Of course Tiny, it's your room. If you want we can get it painted for you too, I'm sure your mom would love to redecorate it for you" he told her as he picked her up and gave her a kiss.

My dad didn't say much, he just gave me a hug and kiss and whispered in my ear.. "remember who loves you the most" I squeezed him a little tighter. He always said that to me. I loved it.

"You ok dad?"

"Yea baby I'm fine, just a little tired. Sofia kept me running" he said with a small laugh.

"You ok with me and Hap" I asked not really looking at him.

"As long as your happy I'm ok with it" he said.

"thank you daddy" I told him and gave him another hug and kiss before he left. He said he would take a rain check on dinner and that he was tired so he was going to go home and relax and sleep.

The rest of the night we listened to Sofia talk about her room and the changes she wanted to make. She was laying on her blanket in front of the fire with her baby doll. Then she sat straight up and said.

"Hold on… Hap Hap, Mommy does daddy know you are having sleepovers"?

Now it was Jax and Koz's turn to choke on their beers. I couldn't help but laugh. More out of nervousness but Hap stayed calm and climbed down to sit by Sofia in front of the fire.

"yes baby, he knows. I asked him if it was ok" Hap told her calmly.

"Oh, ok, good." she said sleepily as she snuggled up to Hap and closed her eyes. He stayed on the floor with her snuggled into him for quite a while.

Sofia slept through dinner. I asked one of the guys to pick her up and put her on the bed in Haps old room. Jax picked her up and carried her in. She woke up for a second and told her uncle Jax she loved him and gave him a kiss. I hung out in there with me while I put her jammies on and slid a pull up on her. She was almost completely potty trained but sometimes at night she would have accidents so she only had pull ups at night.

I covered her up and left her sleeping soundly on her now, big bed.

The guys stayed for a little longer. Then they decided it was time to get back to the clubhouse.

After everything was cleaned up, I sat down on the couch by Hap and curled up next to him.

"Well today was a good day but I'm tired" I sighed.

"Why don't we go hang out with your dad tomorrow. We can drive out there and bring lunch or something" it wasn't a question or suggestion.

"ok, that would be great. I worry about dad, he didn't look too good today" I said trying not to let my emotions get the better of me.

Hap pulled me tightly into him. He's ok, he was just tired from chasing Tiny all over.

"Yea, I know you're right" I said while yawning.

"Hey Hap take me to bed" I said as I climbed onto his lap and straddled him. He kissed me back and picked me up to carry me to our room. We got to the door and he just stopped.

"Shit" he said under his breath.

"What?" I asked

He turned around so I could see what he was looking at. I started laughing. She was too cute and very smart. Sometime during the evening she had quietly snuck into our room and crawled into bed.

"I can move her" I told him

"Nah, let the munchkin stay but this better not become a habit" Happy said trying to sound like a harass. But I knew better.

The only female to have Happy wrapped around her pinky was an almost three year old little girl.

I couldn't help but giggle as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"I'm in for it aren't I ?" Happy asked

I leaned up and kissed him, then I said.. "Yep, I'm afraid so"

I stood there staring at my little girl sleeping like an angel while Happy wrapped his rock hard muscular arms around me as he sighed…

"You know you and that little girl are my family. There's nothing I won't do for you. I love you both so much". "That's good, cause we love you too" I said as we both climbed in bed with Sofia, Happy wrapped his arms around both of us making sure not to squish Sofia. We just stared at each other for a while, I don't know who fell asleep first but for some reason I had a feeling my nightmares were over and all three of us got a good nights sleep…..

**8/28/2011**

**So here's my update, sorry it's taken so long. Life just seems to keep getting in the way. Plus I have so many ideas on where to take this story.. I just had to use my two favorite guys..lol. I'm open to any suggestions on what you would like to see or the direction you would like the story to go. Thanks for your patience.**

*****DISCLAIMER… I OWN NOTHING OF SOA ONLY CAMBRIE, HER DAD AND SOFIA*****

**Ch. 16 Smiley Faces**

**Spring (March Cambries 23rd**** bday)**

_Cams POV…_

_Things were going great, I was still working a lot and spending any free time I had with Sofia, Happy and dad. _

_My birthday came but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, so Happy arranged for my dad to take Sofia._

_He took me on a long ride and we stopped at an area that looked over the Puget sound. It was really remote and beautiful. It was still chilly out but it was a beautiful day._

_Happy had packed a small picnic and we ate at the bluff. He also gave me my birthday present there._

_We were eating in silence enjoying the gorgeous view when I felt Haps hand grab mine, he could be so sweet and tender. There was a small jewelry box._

"Hap, you didn't have to get me anything" I told him.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to, just open it" he said.

I opened the box and there was the most beautiful necklace. It was a platinum gold chain with a platinum smiley face charm, it wasn't small either. It stood out, the front was encrusted with diamonds. On the back, it said "Always Happy".

I could feel my eyes starting to water as I gently brushed my finger over the necklace.

"It's so beautiful" I said, a little in shock. I really didn't expect this.

I looked up at Hap and he had a little grin starting to show.

"I'm glad you like it. I remember you mentioning the one you saw in that jewelry catalog. I know it's not the same but I helped design this." he said sounding very sure of himself.

"I love it, it's better than the one I picked….it's perfect" I said as I climbed onto his lap and gave him a kiss. He helped me put it on and as he did he said

"you know what my smiley faces mean and I honestly don't know if it would be appropriate right now to mark you with my crow but this means the same thing. I would kill for you and Sofia, I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me I'll be here, you're mine and I'm yours".

I couldn't help but grab Happy by the face and give him the most passionate kiss I could. I pulled away and just stared into his eyes as I started removing my clothes, I knew he would love what I was about to do.

I stripped down to nothing, it was cold but I didn't care. The only thing I had on was my beautiful necklace from Happy.

I tugged on his shirt and helped him take it off. I loved his skin on mine. I started kissing his collar bone and worked my way down his stomach. He went to undo his belt.

"stop, let me do it" I whispered.

I started rubbing my hand over the bulge in his pants as I kissed him, he was rock hard.

I reached into his jeans and started stroking him. He wasn't wearing his boxers.

I leaned down and pulled him out of his jeans and started sucking and licking. I didn't mind giving blow jobs, but with Hap it seemed more intimate. I was stroking and licking his cock as I looked up and he watched me. I never stared at Opie as he watched me.

I stopped and climbed onto Haps lap, I carefully slid him inside of me. I slowly started moving up and down. I looked at him and whispered,

"your mine and I'm yours… always"

He grabbed my face and forcefully kissed me. I loved his tongue in my mouth. He reached up to cup my breasts, but I took his hand and slid it down, he started rubbing me which made me crazy, pretty soon I was bouncing up and down ramming myself into him. I wanted to show him what he means to me. I wouldn't let him take control. I new he could last a long time, I usually came at least once before he did.

I was almost over the edge and he started rubbing my clit harder and faster and then I came. As my heart and breathing slowed down I stayed where I was on Haps lap. Then I went down on him again, I didn't care that he was covered in my own juices, I sucked and licked until he came and I swallowed.

He was still rock hard so I climbed back on and then he took control and flipped me over so I was on all fours, he took me from behind as he brought one hand around and rubbed my clit. It was amazing, we both came and he dropped onto my back…

"shit baby, that was amazing" he said while trying to catch his breath..

"Your amazing" I told him.

***Later that evening, Happy cooked a great Italian dinner. He invited my dad over, so it was just the four us. It was a nice quiet simple but most memorable birthday.

It was almost April and Jax and Piney were coming up to Washington for some business and to see Sofia.

"Pop pop" Sofia screeched as she went running across the yard for Piney.

"Hey sweetheart, how's my princess doing?" He asked as he lifted her up and gave her a big squeeze.

"Great!.. Wanna come see my bike, it's so cool". Sofia said enthusiastically.

Happy and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I would love to princess, you show me the way".. Piney told her.

"Ok, come on pop pop" Sofia grabbed Piney's hand and started for the car port.

It was parked next to Happy's bike. Piney couldn't help but notice that they had settled into being quite the nice little family. It made his heart ache for his son.

After Sofia showed her pop pop her bike, helmet, jacket, gloves and all of her toys, we sat down in the living room.

I was about to ask Piney if he wanted a refill on his drink when Sofia piped up.

"Pop pop, how's my daddy and when can he come visit me?" she asked so sweetly.

I decided my drink needed a refill.

Piney looked at me unsure of what to say. So I gave him a nod.

Happy got up to leave, but I grabbed his hand. He was our family too. So he sat back down.

"Well sweetheart, your daddy is doing good. He misses you so much and can't wait to see you" Piney told her.

"I miss him too" she said quietly. Sofia was young but very smart and advanced for her age. She walked early and talked early.

Piney reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, "here princess, your daddy wanted me to give you this."

Sofia's eyes got big and she excitedly grabbed the card from Piney.. "Thanks. Mommy you read it? Sofia asked.

"Sure baby, I'll read it for you" I said.

"_Dear Sofia, _

_You are growing so fast, you are a beautiful little girl and I can't wait to give you a big hug and kiss .Your mom is doing a great job. You make sure you always listen to her. She is the smartest person I know._

_I got some good news yesterday, I will be out of here soon because I have been good and followed the rules. I'll be able to spend your next birthday with you and give you lots of hugs and kisses. Be a good girl like I know you are and listen to your mom. I love you sweet girl. All my love forever. Daddy (Opie)_

Sofia was so excited.. She jumped up and gave me a hug and kiss and then she gave them to Happy and Piney… We couldn't help but laugh.

There was a note inside addressed to me.

"_Hi Cambrie, _

_I hope it's ok that I told Sofia in a card that I would be out by her birthday._

_I have missed out on so much but between you and everyone else keeping me updated that's been the best thing and it keeps me going. I want to say thank you Cam. I know how I went about everything wasn't the best way or easy for you, but it was for the best and I hear you are with Happy now. I wish you all the best. You will always be my number one girl, my first love and you gave me the best gift in the world. Our daughter._

_I hope you don't hate me anymore, I know you did don't try to deny it..__J_

_Take care, _

Opie."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. I did think I hated him for a long time but being with Happy has helped me let go of a lot of anger, and a lot of negative feelings. I would always love Opie, how could I not? He is a big part of my past and he gave me Sofia.

***Happys POV***

_I knew Piney was coming but it was the first time I had seen him since Cam and I became official. I wasn't sure how the old man was going to act towards me._

_He seemed fine._

_Sofia asked about Opie and I thought I had better give them some privacy. I didn't want to intrude but Cam grabbed me and I could tell by the look on her face she wanted me to stay._

_Opie would be out soon and I am happy for him. He shouldn't have been put there in the first place. Kyle Hobart will get his._

_I love Sofia like she's mine but she's not she's Opie's she needs her dad and he needs her._

_I saw another letter inside and I watched as Cam got up to read it, I didn't want to stare but I couldn't help it. I could see a calmness come over her, I saw her smile and laugh a little.. "shit, could I be losing my girl when he gets out".. I felt nervous. I got up and went to the kitchen to grab a beer. I let the girls visit with Piney while I went out to work on my other bike._

_I was outside when Piney left for the clubhouse._

"_hey brother" he said to me. "what's that your working on?" he asked._

"_76' Softail" picked it up about a month ago. It's a good project bike" I told him._

"_She know about the party later, anyone let it slip?" he asked me._

"_nope, not a clue" I responded._

"_Ok, well that's good. Listen, I'll see you later", Piney said as he started to walk off._

"_Hey old man, we good?" I asked._

_Piney turned around and smiled at me. "yea, we're good, as long as you treat those two girls in there the way they need to be treated, we will always be good" ._

"_Thanks brother" I told him._

"_Thank you" Piney said to me. I got what he was saying. He nodded and rode off._

"Baby, hurry up, we're going to be late and you know how Ronnie gets when people are late" Happy yelled from the other room.

"I know, I'm almost done" I yelled back as I put my lip gloss on.

"mommy, I have lip gloss?" Sofia asked as she watched me get ready.

"sure baby, here ya go" so I put some on and she smacked her lips like a pro.

We walked out to the living room and Happy looked anxious.

"I know, I'm sorry, we are ready now."

I grabbed my purse and Sofia and headed to the car.

"Why are we having dinner at the club house anyway, Ronnie knows I don't like having Sofia there with all the skanks?" I bitched as I buckled Sofia into her seat.

"quit your bitching and lets go woman" he told me as he leaned in and gave me a kiss.

His kisses always did the trick.

I smiled and drove off.

We pulled into the parking lot and there weren't any sweet butts hanging outside and I was so happy about that, Ronnie probably had them helping with dinner.

I got Sofia and she ran up to Happy so he picked her up and carried her in.

We walked in and…

"SURPRISE"

Sofia and I jumped a little.

"oh my gosh, no way" I yelled.

Aunt Gemma, Uncle Clay, dad, Jax, Bobby, Chibs Tig, Juice were all there.

"Gramma Gemma" Sofia yelled as she wiggled away from Happy and ran for her.

"Hey baby girl, did we get mommy or what?' Aunt Gemma said as she hugged and kissed Sofia.

"I'm so happy to see all of you" I said as I walked around to give everyone hugs.

Jax walked up and picked up Sofia.

"Hey darlin, good job not telling mommy, you didn't tell her about her present did you"? he asked as he looked at me.

"Nope, Hap Hap said it was a secret" Sofia giggled as she snuggled up to Jax.

"I missed you Uncle Jax" she told him sweetly, so he reached in his pocket and pulled out a bag of gummy bears.

We all laughed, soon Sofia was being passed around to everyone.

After a couple more minutes, I heard Sofia yell.

"uncle Jax where is she?"

I was confused, I looked at Jax. "who? What?" I asked him.

"Sofia, are you talking about me?" I heard.. I know that voice, I turned around and there was Tara holding Sofia.

One look at each other and we both busted out crying, I ran to her and hugged her as hard as I could.

"I just talked to you T. and you didn't say a word" I cried and laughed.

"We wanted to surprise you silly, you know how Gemma and Ronnie can get" she said teasingly.

"watch it" both Ronnie and aunt Gemma said together. Everyone broke out in laughter.

Dinner was great, aunt Gemma still knew my favorite foods. After dinner they brought out a huge cake. Sofia was in heaven. My poor dad, she was on a total sugar high and was going to take her home with him.

Sofia was sitting on aunt Gemmas lap.

"aunt Gemma"

"yes, baby girl?

"what's a skank?" Sofia innocently asked her, as everyone spit out their drinks and started laughing.

"Sofia!" I said

"What mommy, you said it".. then everyone looked at me and started laughing.

"well…" aunt Gemma started.

"I heard mommy say they better stay away from Hap Hap, would they hurt him?" she asked.

Everyone was roaring with laughter except for me and Happy.. I was turning ten shades of red, I could feel it. He just squeezed my hand.

"No shorty, they wouldn't hurt me but if I go near one your mommy might hurt me" he said with a smile… I laughed and playfully punched him in the chest.

"that's right and don't you forget it." I told him trying to look tough.

After cake and some visiting, dad took Sofia home with her. He called when he got to his house and said she was out before they left the parking lot. She wasn't happy that she had to leave but we assured her that tomorrow she could spend all day with everyone.

I was sitting on the couch talking with the girls, it was getting warm so I took off my thin sweater, I had on a pretty form fitting blouse… then Tara noticed my necklace.

"Wow, that's gorgeous, he's got good taste" she said.

Aunt Gemma and Ronnie were both admiring it when I noticed one of the croweaters walk in and she looked directly at me and gave me a dirty look.

"who the hell is that and what's her problem" Tara asked.

"I think her name is Tracy and I'm not sure" I said.

Aunt Gemma and Ronnie both turned around and gave her the death glare so she scurried off to her friends.

"She's just jealous sweetie, she's been trying to get Hap, but he just ignores her" Ronnie told me.

A part of me got pissed, jealous. Note to self. Keep and eye on that skank.

Aunt Gemma thought it was a good time to open presents before the party got too rowdy.

Of course she went crazy, she got me some awesome clothes and perfume. At the bottom of the bag I pulled out some really revealing lingerie, everyone saw it and I got so embarrassed. All the guys started teasing Hap. He just gave them the death glare, I looked at him and winked at me. I put my stuff back in the bag and giggled.

"well, I'll just save that for later"

"Sweetheart we don't need to hear that" uncle Bobby said cringing.

All I could do was laugh.

Tara and I had a few shots together and were feeling a little tipsy, so we decided to get people dancing.

I got Koz out there along with Bobby, aunt Gemma and uncle Clay, Ronnie a couple of the sweet butts, and Tara pulled Tig up from his chair,

"come on Tigger, show us what you got" she said.

Tig got up and just grinned. "Ok, sweetheart, you want me to show you hear or in private?" We all started laughing, but Jax didn't think it was very funny. He just gave Tig a glare.

"ok, ok, brother, don't worry, I wouldn't do that to your girl" Tig said with his devilish grin.

Everyone chimed in "YES YOU WOULD"..

Jax couldn't help but laugh.

When Tara drank she could get a little mouthy. "I can dance with who ever I want, Jax has no say" she said . Staring right at Jax, challenging him.

I couldn't help but laugh, she was picking a fight with Jax on purpose.

Jax was about to say something when he noticed me staring over at where Hap was.

He was at the bar with Koz and uncle Clay when that skank Tracy was trying to rub up on him.

"Cam" Jax said looking worried.

"Hold on, I'll be right back I said as I took another shot of whiskey.

"Tracy, go away this is your last warning, find someone else" I could hear Hap saying.

"oh come on Hap, her? Really? What does she got that I don't?" she asked.

Before he could answer, I did.

"Me bitch, back the fuck off of him NOW", I said firmly.

"Excuse me? Fuck off you snotty little whore" Tracy said

.

Before he could grab me, I had Tracy by the hair smashing her face off the bar. Then I grabbed her by the throat.

"Big mistake bitch. I'm nobody's whore, and Happy is my man, this is your last warning. "Stay away from him or I will bury you" I was screaming at her as I drug her through the club house and threw her out. The alcohol had kicked in.

I grabbed a beer off the bar and climbed up onto the bar. The club house was dead silent.

I looked at the group of "skanks" and yelled at them..

"If I EVER see any of you near "MY MAN". I will knock your fucking teeth out and pull your blond hair out by your dark roots". "GOT IT?" I yelled at them. They all nodded.

"WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU" I yelled. As I went to jump off the bar at them, I felt myself being grabbed.

"Come on baby, say good night" Happy snickered as he through me over his shoulder.

"but I'm not tired" I yelled, "put me down Hap" I yelled as I kept slapping his ass.

"Oh were not going to sleep" Hap said and everyone started cheering.. I raised my head up and looked at everyone and grinned.

"Well in that case ok." I said I could see my uncles cringing.. I kept laughing. Then I looked at the "skanks" and started yelling. I yelled the whole way to the dorm room.

"MY MAN, MINE, MINE, MINE"…

"Baby, I think they got it" Hap said as he through me on the bed.

I couldn't stop laughing. He was kissing my neck and my stomach and I couldn't stop laughing.

"baby please.." he pleaded as he grabbed my breast and started sucking…

That shut me up. Then he kissed me until I was dizzy. The last thing I remember is someone yelling "Happy birthday to me"…

**Ch. 17 The Morning After**

_I couldn't open my eyes, my head hurt so bad. I realized my clothes were gone. I rolled "over to find myself all alone. I hadn't planned on staying the night at the clubhouse. When I sat up, I got dizzy and had to lay back down. After about fifteen minutes I finally crawled to the attached bathroom and took a shower. It was Haps old dorm room and there was still some of my shampoo and other toiletries. _

_When I got out of the shower someone had left my bag of clothes that aunt Gemma bought me on the the bed._

_Thank goodness, I didn't feel like walking the hall of shame in my clothes from the night before._

_Things were a little foggy, I remembered Hap slinging me over his shoulder and taking me to the room. I couldn't help but smile. Then I remembered standing on the bar screaming at all the skanks in the clubhouse. Ugh… how embarrassing, I never acted that way. They would never let me live this down._

_I got up and decided to head out to the main room. Everyone was there getting ready to eat breakfast._

"There's my princess, how ya holding up slugger?" I heard uncle Clay yell.

"I'll never get that picture out of my head, that was hot Cam, you on the bar" Tig yelled.

Everyone was cracking up, all I could do is cover my face with my hands and groan..

"oh my god…. I'm so embarrassed" I told them.

Aunt Gemma and Tara came up and hugged me.

"Baby, you are one tough bitch, I'm so proud of you" aunt Gemma said trying not to laugh. I just smiled.

"Yea, I was a real class act" I told her.

"I never drink that much" I said.

Jax started laughing, "well now we know why, your nuts" he said in between laughs.

"Oh please Teller, like you have never acted like an ass, you don't need liquor to do that, it comes naturally" Tara quipped at him.

"ooh, them are fighting words" Chibs said looking at Jax. All he could do was grin at Tara.

I looked at Tara wide eyed. "I'm an ass?"

"Oh you know what I mean sweetie" Tara laughed

"but you did knock the shit out of that two bit whore last night, she deserved it too" aunt Gemma said.

I sat down to eat, Happy had made me a plate.

"ah, thank you Hap" I said as I took the cup of coffee from him. It was exactly what I needed.

"welcome" he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

As everyone was refreshing my memory about last night, I noticed Hap with a big grin on his face. Pretty soon, Chibs and Tig were yelling

"My man, mine, mine, mine" over and over.

"Stop, I'm sorry" I said but I was laughing so hard. "I'm sorry if I offended anyone, that really is not a way for a lady to act".

"Oh honey, we are so proud of you, I'm pretty sure none of those girls will even look at our Killa ever again" Ronnie said.

"I wanted to patch you in last night, but… well you know".. Lorca said smiling.

"Yea, when the girls came in to clean up and start breakfast they wouldn't even look at any of us, thanks a lot Cam, now I'm not going to get any because I know you" Koz said grinning.

"Oh Koz, I'm sorry, but haven't you been through all of them like fifty times over?" I said sarcastically.

"Maybe it's time for a new toy" I told him..

We all just laughed.

"Ok, stop giving my girl shit." Hap said in his gravelly, sexy voice.

"Alright, alright, we're done. What's on the agenda for today ladies?" Uncle Clay asked us.

I looked at aunt Gemma and Ronnie.

Ronnie said "oh the four of us are going to take Sofia for a day of beauty.

"You sure you want to do that? " I asked

"Oh come on, it'll be fun, we want to spend as much time with you and Sofia as we can" Tara said.

"Ok, sounds good to me" I said. "She'll love it" I told them.

"After we are finished, we are going to BBQ at your house" aunt Gemma said. "Family only" she stated.

Ronnie and aunt Gemma gave a list to the prospects of stuff to buy for the bbq. Uncle Clay was going to grill his famous steaks.

We would meet up with the guys around 4pm.

We went and picked up Sofia at my dads. We told him of the plans for tonight so he headed over to the club house to hang with uncle Clay.

As we were sitting and getting pedicures, I asked Tara "So what's going with you and Jax? I noticed a little um… tension.. Last night".

She turned bright red and looked over at aunt Gemma, who was paying us no mind. She was busy with Sofia on her lap getting pedicures and talking to Ronnie.

"Oh Cam, you know I love Jax with all my heart but we are in such different places right now" she sighed.

As she turned her head I saw it.

"Um T.. what the hell is that on your neck?" I asked as I started laughing.

She just hung her head and started laughing.

"You played doctor with Jackson last night… I knew it" I told her.

"Yea, we slipped. Too much drinking last night" she said.

Then from across the room I could see aunt Gemma and Ronnie smiling at us.

"What?" I asked

"I'm just glad to have my girls together and seeing you both so happy" aunt Gemma cooed.

She hugged Sofia who was so infatuated with her newly pink toes.

"Yea, this is a really good day, I have missed you both so much" I told them and I started to tear up.

"Oh Cam don't cry, are you ok?" Tara asked.

"I am, I'm so happy, I honestly never thought I could be this happy again" I told them and we all had tears.

Sofia waddled over to me and climbed into my lap and touched my face.

"Why mommy sad?' Sofia gently asked.

"Oh sweetie, I'm not sad, I'm so happy and I love you so much" I told her as I gave her a big squeeze and kiss.

"Ok. Good" she said as she climbed down and up to Tara's lap.

_It was such a great day, we got mani-pedi's, our hair done , lunch at Starbucks and a trip to Victoria Secrets and Gymboree for Sofia._

_By the time we got back to the house the men had everything set up and the grill warmed up. Sofia was so tired, she climbed up onto Happy's lap when we got home and fell asleep._

****Happys POV.****

_The girls were gone all day and I found myself missing them. I hung with the guys at the clubhouse and then we went back to Cambries and got everything ready for later, drank some beers, looked at my new project. 76' Softail and played video games and poker. It was nice hanging with everyone at the house instead of the club, no interruptions or sweet butts to cause trouble._

_I was on the back porch having a smoke with Clay, Jax and John._

"Hey brother, I haven't seen our princess so happy in a long time, it's good to see" said Clay.

I just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yea Clay, she's been real Happy, I'm grateful Cam and Sofia have Hap, he's been real good for her" John said getting a bit choked up.

"Thanks John, I appreciate that" I told him.

"Ah, shit… boys". John said quietly so no one else could hear him.

"I'm sick again.. don't think I can beat it this time" he said. I kind of thought something like this was happening. He looked a bit run down lately.

Jax and Clay sat in silence while John spoke.

"She's been everything to me, the thought of not being around to see Sofia grow up breaks my heart but… Knowing my girls have you three and even probably Opie, makes it easier. I love you all for that" he stated quietly.

"Brother, I will always be there for our princess, you have my word. I love her like she is my own" Clay told John as he embraced him.

"Yea, uncle John, she'll always have us and even Opie, he loves Sofia, she's what keeps him going and keeps him fighting while he's locked up" Jax told us.

"I know he'll be there for the girls if needed, if it's ok with Hap" Jax said looking at me.

"I would never try to keep Opie away from his daughter" I told them.

"Opes my brother, there's no animosity there, so John please don't ever worry about that". I told him

"Thanks guys" John said. "Please lets keep this between us for now". Of course we all said.

_We heard laughter and giggles and little feet running through the house._

_The girls were back._

"Hap Hap, where are you?" Sofia was yelling

She found me and jumped into my lap.

"See my pretty toes" she said as she put her fingers right in my face.

"Beautiful sweetheart, did you have fun?" I asked, knowing she did.

"uh huh. Gramma Gemma and auntie Tara bought me lots of clothes and hair pretties, wanna see?" she asked me.

"Sure do shorty, can we do look later?" I asked her

"ok" she said as she settled into the crook of my arm.

The girls came out and told us about their day and got the rest of the food ready to eat.

I realized Sofia was asleep.

I looked at her sleeping and looking all sweet and then I looked across the yard at her mother. Laughing and having fun with everyone. I was one lucky son of a bitch. Knowing that her happiness wouldn't last for long because her father was dying broke my heart a little but I still couldn't help but thing what a lucky son of a bitch I am.

"Hey baby, you want me to take her" I asked.

"Nah, I got her" Hap said as he got up to go put Sofia in bed.

"Ok" I said as I reached up and gave him a kiss.

"Put her in our room, uncle Clay and aunt Gemma are staying in her room" I told Hap.

"Poor thing, we wore her out today" aunt Gemma said.

"What did you ladies do to her today" asked Lorca.

"Showed her how to shop" Ronnie told him. "She is in training you know" she said. We all laughed.

Every time I looked at Tara she was laughing, she seemed so happy and relaxed.

I went over to where she and Jax were and eyeballed them..

"What?" they asked in unison.

"This" I said pointing back and forth between them.

"What's going on with you two" I asked.

Jax spoke up.

"We are friends, close friends" he said as he winked at Tara and she giggled like a little school girl.

"Listen Cam, we know we are in different places in our lives right now, she still has a couple more years of school and a residency to get through, so we have come to an agreement."

"Oh really?" I asked. "And what's this agreement?"

"When we can be together we will be, we won't go looking for anything serious with anyone else, but… if it happens well, we will deal with it then. Cam, I think we grew up" Jax said as he held Tara's hand.

"Yea and we won't dwell on what's going on with the other when we aren't together. It causes too much trouble, and we will make sure we don't put you or Opie in the middle of anything" Tara said sincerely.

"Well, if you two are happy then I'm happy for you " I told them as I hugged them both.

Dinner turned out great, no one got too drunk, everyone laughed and had a good time.

My dad looked exhausted so I made him stay our couch. Jax and Tara rented a hotel room and the rest of the guys stayed at the clubhouse.

I told Jax and Tara to come by in the morning before he took he to the airport and we would have breakfast. I told Koz to come by too. I hadn't seen him much lately and I missed his goofy face.

After we said goodbye to everyone and got the house picked up we got Sofia settled in our room, I found dad asleep on the couch and covered him up. It was a nice Spring night. Crisp and clear. You could see all the stars in the sky.

I was sitting on the porch swing with aunt Gemma.

"It sure is pretty here" she said to me. "I can see why you love it here" she said.

"I do, but I love Charming too" I told her. "I know baby, I know" she said as she wrapped her am around me.

"Baby girl, have I told you how proud I am of you. Your mother would be so proud of you. You are a great mom, daughter, friend, sister."

"You had us worried there for a while" she said sounding serious.

"I know aunt Gemma and I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do, so I just threw myself into work and Sofia. It was hard to talk to anyone, ya know" I told her knowing she would understand.

"I get it baby, I do" aunt Gemma said.

We heard footsteps on the porch, so I turned around and saw Happy.

"Hey Gemma, would you mind keeping an eye on shorty while Cam and I go for a ride?" He asked her.

"Of course not, it would be my pleasure" she told him.

"You two go and enjoy your ride, it's a perfect night for one.

"Thank you aunt Gemma" I told her as I kissed her on the cheek.

I loved being on the back of a bike, I loved the wind and the feel of freedom.

I wrapped my arms around Hap and rubbed his abs like I always do.

We drove to the bluff and parked. Happy took out a blanket and laid it on the ground. I laid down next to him looking up at the gorgeous sky. I had a feeling something was bothering him.

"Hap?"

"Yea?" he mumbled into my hair.

"You know I love your right?" I told him

He leaned over to look at me. "Where's this coming from babe" He asked.

"Well, I kinda feel like maybe Opie sending me that letter bothered you a little" I told him.

"And I want you to know that , you have nothing to worry about. You can read the letter if you want to" I told him. I was talking fast, worried he would get upset or mad.

"Babe, Opie is Sofia's dad. I'm really ok. I trust you, I'm not mad, I wasn't mad or upset. I love my brother too. It's just an unusual situation baby but part of me wants to tell you if you ever want out of this, you're free to leave, but honestly I don't think I could easily let you go. I'm in way too deep baby" Hap told me as he leaned down to kiss me.

"In fact, Cambrie I love you and I want to marry you if you'll have me" he said.

I sat right up and looked at him.

"Really? You sure Hap?" I asked. "Hell yea I'm sure, I already talked to your dad and Clay. Now it's just up to you baby" Hap said as he pulled out a tiny box.

Inside it was a platinum gold cushion cut diamond ring, about 1.5 carats big. It was beautiful.

"It was my grandmothers, my mom gave it to me to give to you" he said

I just kept nodding my head as tears streamed down my face.

"I would love to marry you and be Mrs. Dante Lohman" I told him.

He grabbed me by my face and gave me a big kiss. "Good" he said, he pulled me up and took the blanket back to the bike, we had to get home but I wasn't ready to yet.

Hap was sitting on his bike waiting for me to get on. I climbed onto the front and sat on top of him. He leaned back and looked at me with raised eyebrows..

"Really? Here, on my bike?" he asked sounding a little surprised.

I leaned into kiss him. "yea, it won't take me that long baby, please" I asked in between kisses.

I undid Happy's pants and put my hand down the and started rubbing and stroking him. It didn't take long to get him hard. I bent down and put my mouth on him, just to make sure he was ready, I knew I was ready for him. I hiked my skirt up and climbed on. I sat down and slid him into me. At first we started of slow but I couldn't control myself any longer.

"Oh god Hap, please don't stop, shit you feel so good inside me" I panted.

I kissed him and practically shoved my tongue down his throat, moaning.

"Shit baby, your so tight, I love being inside you" Hap whispered as he met me thrust for thrust.

I was slamming into him so hard that he had to brace us on the bike with one foot down on the ground.. I just couldn't get close enough to him. I was almost there, it felt like we were going at it forever but it was probably only five minutes. He slid his hand down and started rubbing me, that was it. It was over. The rush came over me fast and hard.

I was shaking, I didn't want to get off of Happy, I didn't think my legs would hold me up. He helped me down and gave me one final kiss.

"I love you baby" I said.

" Love you more" he said back.

When we got back to the house everyone was asleep. I peeked in on aunt Gemma and uncle Clay. Sofia had somehow wormed herself into their room and was snuggled up to uncle Clay, I showed Happy and then ran and got my camera and snapped a picture, it was just too cute.

Dad was still asleep on the couch, the blanket had fallen on the floor, I saw Hap pick it up and cover dad with it.

I finally started to feel exhausted. So we went to bed. I wanted to wake everyone up but we decided to tell everyone at breakfast.

The next morning Jax and Tara showed up with Koz not far behind. Happy and I got up before everyone else and drank our coffee in silence then got started on breakfast. Waffles, sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, biscuits and gravy. We were all sitting down eating breakfast when all of the sudden Sofia said "mommy got new pretty?" Happy and I just looked at each other and smiled, everyone but dad and Clay looked at us with questioning eyes. Then aunt Gemma grabbed my hand. "Oh my god, that is gorgeous, I couldn't help but tear up as she and Tara jumped up to hug me. We were giggling like school girls. "Congrats baby girl" Dad said I just hugged him as hard as I could. "I love you dad" I told him. "I love you too, Congratulations" he said as he gave Hap a slap on the back. Everyone was speaking at once in excitement giving us their congratulations when we heard Sofia yell "MOMMY?" We all got quiet.

"yes baby girl, what is it?" I asked her. She lifted up my hand and looked at my ring. "Pretty" "yes baby, it is pretty, mommy is going to marry Hap" I told her. Sofia then climbed onto Happys lap and squeezed him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Hap Hap." she told him, Tara, aunt Gemma and I all had tears in our eyes. This was a great moment…

****Thank you everyone, please don't forget to review and give suggestions if you have any****


	6. Chapter 6

******Hey every body. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. So much going on with life and I had a severe case of writers block. Honestly I'm still not sure that I am happy with this chapter, but I'm sure you all will let me know what you like and don't like and what you think should be different. ******* I'm glad to be back and I will try to update sooner. Thank you so much.. **

**EP 18. Forever and Happy**

Since getting engaged, life has been so hectic. I was planning my wedding to Hap with Ronnie and aunt Gemma. We were going to do it out at dads, in the country by the pond. It was so beautiful and peaceful there. Woods all around with fabulous views of the Cascade Mountains and wildflowers grew everywhere.

I also found out dad was sick again. He tried to hide it but I could see him getting sicker and sicker, so I followed him to his doctor appointment and made him confess. They were trying a new treatment on him and he seemed to be doing better, but I was scared and I wanted him there to at least see me get married so Hap and I planned the wedding for the end of June.

Sofia was so excited for the wedding, when she found out that she was going to wear a princess dress she squealed in delight.. "yay, I get dress like mommy, Hap Hap".. she giggled.

"What's she talking about?" Hap asked me looking confused.

"Oh, since she's the flower girl, she will wear a white dress like mine, a mini version" I told him.

"She's just excited, it's a girl thing" I laughed.

"Oh, I see, well Tiny, I can't wait to see you and your mommy in your princess dresses" Hap told Sofia. As he picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"Baby, have you seen your dad?" Hap asked me.

"Not for a few days but I have talked to him, he sounds great, he's getting his energy back" I told Hap.

"Why?" I asked

"He came by the shop today, he looked good and sounded great. It was good to see him like that" Hap said, sounding a bit relieved. He and my dad have grown closer and I knew he was worried about him.

"See, I knew everything would work out". I said as I leaned up to give Hap a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in tight to him and deepened the kiss. Then he pulled back and put his forehead to mine.

"I can't wait to marry you" he whispered.

"Ditto" I told him. As I was about to lean in for another kiss, I felt a pat on my leg..

"Mommy, I hungry" Sofia whined.

"Ok baby, lets go meet nana Ronnie and gramma Gemma" I said while picking her up.

There were still a few more things to take care of for the wedding. It was in three days and we were supposed to meet for lunch to go over final details. Jax was in charge of getting Tara from the airport, I couldn't wait to see her. She was flying in the next morning.

(**Thurs before the wedding)**

Normally the club doesn't have parties on Thurs nights but since none of us wanted to be hung over for the wedding, Lorca and Clay decided to give Hap his bachelor party on Thurs night. I knew I really didn't have anything to worry about really. But a part of me couldn't help but wonder what would go on, I knew they were going to have strippers, that's a given. I just hoped Hap stayed away from them.

Tara, aunt Gemma, Ronnie, a few girls I work with and some of the girls that work for the club and garage, threw my bachelorette party at Lorca and Ronnie's. First we went to dinner at a popular restaurant in Seattle, Ronnie and aunt Gemma had reserved a private room in back. It was decorated so pretty and there was a table piled with presents and a beautiful cake.

We ate, drank wine and laughed a lot. Talking about old times and new ones to come. The gifts were your typical bachelorette gifts. A whole lot of lingerie and a few "toys", which I'm sure Hap wouldn't be thrilled about the toys. He can satisfy his woman more than any toy can.. Which is true but when he's gone.. I need something to hold me over. I know what goes on when he's on a run, so what about me? Right?

"Thank you so much everyone, it means a lot you are all here. I couldn't be happier" I told all the girls.

Just when I thought we were getting ready to go, a police officer walked in… a really hot police officer. I knew instantly he was a stripper. I just looked at aunt Gemma.

"Oh baby just go with it. It's not like Hap doesn't have at least two or three of them at his little party" she said.

"yea" said a drunken Tara. It was her idea to do shots, but I didn't see how many she did.

"alright, what the hell" I said. He was hot, in a clean cut boyish way. He had some great moves. I laughed so hard. Some of the girls were jus itching to get to him. So I let them have at him, while I did a few more shots with the Tara….

**Haps POV..**

I couldn't help but think what my girl and her friends would be doing. It all sounded innocent enough, but I know between Ronnie, Gemma and Tara things could get pretty wild.

Clay, Lorca and John took me and the guys shooting. It was one of my most favorite things to do. It helped me clear my head, and to blow off steam. So we took out the big guns, lots of ammo and targets.

"Sun is starting to go down boys, what do ya say we head back ?'" Lorca said. "Get something to eat and drink" he added.

"Sounds good to me I told him. I could eat." I stated. I saw Jax and Koz give each other a nod and smile.

"What?" I asked?

"Huh?" said Jax… "What do ya mean huh?" I said to Jax. I noticed Koz trying not to laugh..

"Oh come on brother, it's your day just go with it ok?" Jax said as he slapped me on the back..

I knew something was definitely up.

We had to take a cage since we were carry a lot of really big hugs and a ton of ammo. So I got in with Koz and Jax. On our way I noticed it was awfully quiet, I knew I wouldn't get anything out of them either so I just told them. "You get me into any shit that would piss my old lady off I will end both of you".

Jax started laughing… "fair enough brother, fair enough"

"aww man Hap, just chill the hell out, it's going to be a fun night. Don't worry about your girl, they are probably doing way worse then what we have planned for you" Koz quipped with a shit eating grin on his face..

This did not make me feel any better.

We pulled into the Pink bar. It was fairly new, I hadn't really been going to any bars since my relationship started with Cambrie.

When we walked in we were smacked in the face by perfume and boobs. The color pink was everywhere, it looked like someone puked up pepto all over the place. Girls were hanging off the ceiling by what looked like scarves, in cages, swings. I saw some dancers on a stage so I sat furthest away possible. The guys were just staring at me.

"What?" I'm fucking hungry I'm gonna eat and I can't do it with some bitches tits in my face.

So they all followed suit and sat down and started drinking. All the old timers were really enjoying themselves. All the young girls taking their orders, sitting on their laps. Even Cams dad John was having a good time. Grinning from ear to ear. I just smirked and shook my head. It was good to see him having a good time. After a while we moved to the stage, a lot of my brothers showed up from SAMTAZ and Charming. I was surprised to see them all.

Ye did na think we would na come to see our Killa get hitched? Chibs said as he gave me a hug.

"I'm glad you're here man, all of ya. Thanks for coming, you bastards" I said.

"Here's to Hap, you poor son of a bitch, lets get this party goin" Tig hollered.

Everyone started hooting and hollering.. Apparently they had a section reserved with a few girls especially for SOA..

Lorca, Clay and John walked up to me, "hey Hap, we're going to head back to the clubhouse" John told me as he gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Yea, someone needs to be there if or when our crazy ladies show up" Clay said.

"ok, I shouldn't be too far behind, thanks for today brothers, " I told them.

**Cambries POV.**

The girls were having a great time, laughing and drinking, Especially Tara, it was nice to see her let loose. I had a few drinks but I didn't feel wasted, but I'm sure Tara is going to be feeling it tomorrow.

I couldn't help but wonder what Hap was up to. Knowing the boys it was going to be a night of hard drinking and lots of naked women. I tried not to think of it. I was sitting with Gemma and Ronnie cracking up at Tara, she was trying to teach the girls and male strippers a new move, which wasn't really a new move but she was drunk so she though she had made it up on her own.

I noticed one of the male strippers getting a bit to hands on with Tara, I was about to get up and walk over and get her when I suddenly felt a pair of deep brown eyes on me, when I looked over my shoulder all I could do was grin. There stood Happy smiling back at me. Then I noticed Jax and he went from happy to extremely pissed in zero point one seconds.

I tried to get Gemma and Ronnie's attention, but Jax already had everyone's attention when he marched in and through Tara over his shoulder and walked out. Didn't say a word.

I started picking up my gifts with Gemma and Ronnie, when Hap came up behind me and growled in my ear…

"Hey little girl, what ya got in the bags?"

"hmmm," I said as I leaned back into him…"wouldn't you like to know, don't worry handsome, I'll show you when we get home". I reached up and gave him a kiss.

"I brought Jax with me in a cage, so we better get going, don't want those two making a scene outside" Hap urged as he led me to the door.

They were all over each other by the truck, here we were worried they would be screaming at each other.

"Hey baby girl, we will …ahh, hell Jackson, Tara, get in the truck no one needs to see that" Gemma yelled.. I couldn't help but start laughing when I looked at Ronnie, she just shook her head trying to hide her laughter..

"anyway, baby girl we will see you guys back at the club house, drive safely Hap" Gemma demanded as she hugged me and Hap.

Tara couldn't stop going from giggling and kissing Jax to then being pissed that he acted so cave man with her. I just leaned next to Hap in the front seat, with my head on his shoulder and my hand on his thigh.

I accidentally brushed my hand over the button of his jeans and to my surprise the buttons were ready to bust off. I just let my hand rest over the bulge in his jeans, when I heard him growl and hit the gas to speed up.

We couldn't get to the club house fast enough. He pulled up front and basically kicked Jax and

Tara out then took off again.

"Where we going babe?" I asked as I started licking and sucking his neck and earlobe.

"Not far if you keep doing that" he said in his deep low voice. We drove to a secluded spot that looked over the city. It was a beautiful night.

Hap barely put the truck in park and I was straddling his lap. I couldn't wait. I had such a hard time controlling myself when I was around him.

"Whoa baby, are you sure you don't want to wait till our wedding night?"

I leaned back and looked him in the eyes..

"You're kidding right?" I asked absolutely flustered as I kept rubbing up against him.

"Maybe, maybe not" he smirked.

I grabbed Haps face and kissed him senseless as I reached down to undo his pants.

I slid my hand in and started stroking him, thank god I was wearing a skirt. I had full control, he was letting me do whatever I wanted to him. I slowly sank myself down onto his very large erection.

"ahhh, this feels so good baby" I panted into his mouth. I couldn't get enough of him. I hope this doesn't ever change.

"shit baby your so tight, you feel so fuckin good". Hap growled.

He grabbed my hips and started slamming into me. I had one hand on the roof of the truck and one on my clit.

'Oh god, Hap…I'm gonna… fuck.. I'm gonna come"… I screamed. As I felt myself fall over the edge of ecstasy Hap pounded into me a few more times and then grabbed me tightly around the waist and held onto me. I collapsed into him. We stayed like that for a few minutes, calming our breathing and enjoying the closeness.

"I love you Dante'" I whispered. I didn't call him by his given name often only when we were alone, I loved his name, I love the way it sounded. There were only two people who could call him that, me and his ma.

The last time someone called him Dante' in front of his brothers, the poor guy ended up missing four front teeth.

He put his forehead to mine. "I love you too sweetheart, always".. .

After we adjusted ourselves we got out of the truck to stretch our legs. He pulled me into him.

"Hap you know it's going to be a busy couple of days, we aren't going to get to spend much time together until after we are married". I sighed.

"I know, but hopefully it will go by fast" he said as he gave me a squeeze.

"I don't know why but I really felt I need some alone time with you" I told him.

"Baby you know I love our alone time" He said as he gave me big wet kiss.

"Hey how was my dad tonight, did he have a good time?" I asked.

"Yea, he had fun, he looked good, didn't complain but then again he did have a bunch of bare tits in his face, most men would be happy around that" I smacked Haps arm as he laughed…

"Ewww, I don't need to hear that about my dad".. I tried to glare at him but I couldn't hold back my smile.

He's probably at the clubhouse"

"I worry about him so much Hap"

"Yea, I know you do baby girl, but he was good so try not to worry too much" Hap said.

We headed back to the clubhouse and the party was raging, Clay, Gemma and my dad were on their way out.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Gemma asked with that all knowing look.

"um, talking… you leaving? I asked trying to change the subject. My dad did not need to know what we were up to.

"yes, we are going to head over to Ronnie and Lorcas" Dad said. "I'll grab Sofia on the way"

"I thought you were staying at our place" Hap asked.

"Nah, but tomorrow the girls will be staying with Cam at your place and you will be staying with us old guys at Lorcas". Clay answered.

"Besides, Tara and Jax are at your house" Gemma said with a smirk.

"Great, so I guess it is best that you do pick up Sofia" I told them.

Who knows what Tara and Jax could be up to. Fighting, screwing… one never knew.

We said our goodbyes and headed to our house. Hap was helping me unload all of my gifts. The house looked dark and quiet.

"Hey you gonna show me what you got tonight?" Hap asked suggestively

"You know it, but you might not like a couple of them" I said laughing.

"You had better wait to show him until your alone" I heard Tara yell from the other bedroom.

Hap and I stopped by their room.

"Thanks a lot cock blocker" Hap yelled to Tara…she just grinned.

"Glad to see you guys made it here ok. " I told them.

"Yea, sorry, I hope you don't mind. We had to get out of there before Tara ripped some girls hair out, she was ready to go all Tyson on some girls ass" Jax said trying not to laugh. He loved it when Tara got like that. It showed him she still loved him and he would take any sign he could.

Happy and I excused ourselves I wanted to show him some of my new things. …..

The next day and a half flew by so fast. With Ronnie and Gemma in charge everything went smoothly.

Piney was heading up in the truck and picking up Happys mom on the way. Which was a big help, we were so glad Piney was coming to our wedding and Sofia was excited to see her Pop Pop and meet Happy's mom. I had met her a few times and loved her, she was fiesty.

We were going to be busy, after our honeymoon, which Hap was planning and won't tell me where, we are going to Charming so Sofia can meet Opie in person. He was getting out in mid July.

Tara and I were staying the night at my dads house with Sofia. Hap was staying at our house with his mom. I missed him. We have stayed apart because of runs but knowing he was so close and that I couldn't see him made me miss him more.

Sofia was asleep while Tara and I were going through old photo albums with my dad. We couldn't stop laughing seeing how everyone looked way back when.

We came across my mom and dads wedding album. I couldn't help but tear up. Mom looked so beautiful, young and vibrant. The way they were looking at each other made my heart swell. They were so in love.

"I never stopped loving her you know". I heard my dad say. I looked up at him. He looked sad.

"I know daddy, I'm sorry that it didn't work out for you" I said while sniffing.

"You look so handsome in these pictures" I smiled.

"Yea Mr. Stewart, you haven't aged much at all" Tara told him.

He just laughed..

"Tara, how many times have I told you to call me John, and thank you, you're a liar but thank you"

I loved seeing my dad laugh and lately he seemed to be doing more of it.

I went to check on Sofia to make sure she was still asleep when my phone started buzzing. I picked it up without looking at the number.

"Hey baby, I miss you, can't wait for tomorrow huh?

Pause..

"hello" I said.

"um, yea.. Sorry, it's not Hap". the caller said.

"Oh shit… who's …Harry, I mean Opie? I asked.

"yea, sorry, were you sleeping?" he asked.

"No, no, it's ok.. How are you? How are you able to call? I wondered allowed.

"Actually, I'm out. Got out this morning" he told me.

"What?" Why didn't you tell us. No one told me, I'm sorry we couldn't be there to meet you" I told him.

.

"It's ok, I didn't tell anyone but my Pop. He came and got me this morning before he picked up Mrs. Lohman.". I didn't want to complicate your special day or make anyone feel like they needed to stay with me"

"Are you all alone?" I asked.

"There's a couple prospects and the mechanics at the shop, so not really alone".

He sounded lonely. My heart ached for him a little.

"Ope, did you get any sleep today?

"uh, yea actually I took a nice long nap, I was kinda bored, why?" he said.

"Opie, we are still family and you being all alone is not right. I want you to go pack your shit, get on your bike and ride up here. You can make it before the wedding. You can stay at the clubhouse or with my dad. Piney will be staying here too".

"Not sure that's a good idea Cam, don't you have to check with your old man first?" he asked.

When he said that, I felt like I was punched in the gut. He was my my old man first, something I won't ever forget. He sounded older, I couldn't help but wonder what he looked like.

"Cam?" Opie said again.

"I'm here Ope, and no I don't have to check with him first, he'll be fine. Trust me. Go pack and head up here. Sofia will be so happy" I told him.

"Are you happy Cambrie?" Opie asked quietly, in almost a whisper.

I started to tear up, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but…

"Yes Harry, I am very happy, I never thought I would be but I am" I assured him.

"Good, I'm really glad for you Cam, listen the reason I called is because I felt like I needed to tell you that I'm sorry, sorry for everything and I'm sorry that I'm the one that made you feel like you would never be happy again. I thought what I did was for the best, I love you and I love Sofia. That will never change, but I know I don't deserve you but I want you to know that I'm happy you and Hap have each other. I couldn't think of anyone better to help you raise Sofia, I'll always be grateful to him"

I had tears streaming down my face as I looked up and saw Tara standing in the doorway.. She came rushing over and sat by me.

"Thank you Harry, I appreciate your kind words, but it's time for me to go, I need to get some sleep. We will see you when you get here tomorrow, it's at four o'clock, come straight to my dads and I will let everyone know what's up"

Opie chuckled…

"What?" I asked him.

"You're getting demanding I your old age" he laughed..

"Yea, I guess I am" I giggled…"see you tomorrow?"

"Yea, I'll be there and Cam… thank you, sleep well" Opie said.

"Goodbye" I said.

I hung up the phone and looked at Tara, I told her and my father about our conversation. Dad said of course Opie could stay with him, Tara called Jax while I called Happy to explain what was going on. I'm not supposed to see Happy until we get married per Gemma, so I couldn't not tell him, it would be too late. I didn't want to just spring it on him.

So I called the house.

"Hey Shorty, can't sleep?" Hap asked.

"Not really, not without you" I told him.

I heard him sigh. "Baby what's wrong? Having second thoughts?' he asked.

"Hell no I said, sorry I didn't mean to worry you. I got a phone call tonight so I thought I had better tell you, I hope it doesn't piss you off, I kinda made a judgment call on my own" I tried to explain. I started to cry a little thinking Happy was going to be mad at me.

I explained the conversation with Opie to Happy. When I was done, it was complete silence.

"Cambrie, baby, it's ok. Please don't cry. Your not supposed to be crying right now. I'm glad you told him to come up. He's a brother and shouldn't be alone right now. I know where we stand and I know where you stand… with me, up in front of all of our friends and family tomorrow".

I started crying even more, while Tara held onto me hand.

"Baby, no more crying don't be sad. Got it? Hap demanded…

"I'm not sad Dante' I'm so happy, I'm so happy I have you. I love you so much Dante' and I can't wait to marry you tomorrow."

"Aight, tomorrow then. Give Tiny some sugar for me. I love you". then he hung up.

I looked at Tara, I felt totally overwhelmed and happy.

**Cambrie and Happy's Wedding Day.**

"Hey sleepy head, it's time to wake up, it's your big day " Tara said as she was bouncing on my bed. I yawned and stretched and then I sat up when I heard Sofia running down the hall.

"Mommy, it's your big day" she yelled as she jumped on the bed with Tara..

I couldn't help but laugh, "ok, ok, I'm up, let me go potty and then we will start getting ready, oh yea, Sofia…. I have a surprise for you". I told her as I ran into the bathroom..

"MOMMY, let me in, I want my Sprise please" she yelled..

Tara and I couldn't help but giggle at my little girl.

"Well, first Hap Hap told me to give you some sugar and tell you that he loves you" so I grabbed her and tickled her and kissed her all over her cherub little face.

"Also, not only is it my big day, it's your big day as well sweetie, your daddy is going to be here today so you get to meet him in person" I wasn't sure how she would take it so I just let her sit there and think about it for a bit. Let it sink in.

Tara and I just looked at each other a little worried, then Sofia piped up with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow mommy, auntie Tara it is a big day, I'm so happy..but?"

"But what sweetie?" Tara asked Sofia.

Sofia sighed… "What if he doesn't really like me?"

"WHAT?" both Tara and I said in unison.

"Not like you, he is going to love you. He does love you baby. He has loved since you were in my belly and he feels so bad that he couldn't see you until now. He loves you so much Sofia, with all his heart, ok".

"Yea pumpkin, he loves you so much, besides how could he not. Everyone loves our little Sofia, right?" Tara said to her.

"Well yes, but not Timmy from my pre-school", he's mean and hates girls. Sofia told Tara.

Tara looked at Sofia and said.. "at your age, boys are mean but they grow out of it, don't let it bother you sweetie"

"ok, can I put on my pretty dress now?" Sofia asked with so much excitement.

"nope not yet, first we have to meet nana Ronnie and grandma Gemma, go out to breakfast, get our toes and nails done then our hair done and then we can come back and put on our pretty dresses. Go give grandpa a hug and kiss and then we can go.

I bought flip flops and matching hoodie and yoga pants from Victoria Secret for Tara, Ronnie, Gemma, Sofia and Haps mom Lydia. Mine was white with lavender writing on the back and butt, Tara and Sofia had lavender with dark purple writing and Lydia had dark purple with white writing, Ronnie and Gemma had black with lavender writing. They all had our wedding date on the front in small script, and our backs had the reaper, like what the guys have on their cuts. I made sure to show Clay and get permission from him. All of our butts said something different. Mine said Dante's with a smiley face, Sofia's said Princess with a smiley face, Gemma's said Samcro Queen, Ronnie's said Samtac Queen and Lydia's said Happy's Mom with a smiley face.

I was so excited to give them to all the ladies. So when we met at my house to pick up Lydia I gave them out. They loved them, so we changed and went about our day. Sofia had a great time with Lydia, Sofia told her stories about her Hap Hap and how he teaches her about bikes and how he reads to her and how she sometimes gets to paint Haps finger nails. Which I'm sure she wasn't supposed to tell. Lydia seemed to be in better health and enjoyed her time with us and Sofia.

We were getting our toes done when Sofia asked me "Mommy, can I tell them bout my Sprise?"

All the older ladies looked at us, "Oh god, your pregnant" Ronnie said.

"No I'm not" I laughed.. "Go ahead Sofia tell them" I told her.

"My daddies coming to see me today" Sofia sang. They all looked surprised. So I told them about most of my conversation with Opie. Gemma started tearing up.

"Someone should have been there when he got out. I feel terrible" Gemma said.

I knew she would feel bad Opie was family and it broke Gemma's heart to think that he was all alone.

"I know aunti Gem, but he didn't tell anyone but Piney, he didn't want to ruin my day. Anyway, he's coming should be here soon." I told them as I smiled at Sofia.

Ronnie asked "How does Hap feel about it?".

"He's fine with it. Has nothing but love for Opie" I told them. Then Lydia spoke up.

Dante' or Happy as you know him, has talked to me quite a bit about Opie. He seems to really care for Opie and is grateful to him for "releasing" Cambrie. I think my son feels like he owes Opie.

To most people Happy is a hard man, but to us he's a loving, partner, father and son.

We were done getting our hair done and headed back to my dads house to get ready. Almost everything was set up, it looked beautiful. Ronnie and Gemma went about making sure the food, drinks, music and flowers were ready. Last minute details.

Most of the guys were gone getting ready when Opie showed up. Sofia and I heard his bike.

"Mommy, I hear a bike and it's not Hap Hap's." then she realized who it could be and started squealing and ran out the door..

"Daddy, daddy, daddy…. I went running after her. By the time I got outside, Opie had Sofia wrapped in his arms. Piney, Gemma, Tara and my dad all gave Opie hugs and told him how glad they were to see him.. Gemma held him the longest.

"Hey baby" Gemma said. "Hi Ma, it's great to see you" Opie told his surrogate mother.

He looked good, He had a lot more hair and a full blown beard. He was a lot more muscular then what I remember. After everyone said their hello's they left the three of us together.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. We just held each other for what seemed like minutes.

"It's good to see you Ope, you look good.

"You too Cam. I didn't think it was possible but you are more beautiful then I remember" Opie said sweetly.

"thank you" I told him. "I have to finish getting ready, why don't you go freshen up and hang with Sofia for a while. I'll come find you when it's time to get her dressed."

He looked a little scared to be left alone with Sofia, not that I blamed him. She could be a lot to handle.

Sofia took his hand "come on daddy, I'll show you where to go and then I will tell you some stories" .

Seeing her handle her father so well made my heart swell so much. I turned to see Tara and Gemma watching me.

"Come on, it's time to get me ready" I told them.

As we were all getting ready, we could hear people arriving. The loud thunder of bikes came rolling down the driveway and then I could hear whooping and hollering. We could hear Jax, he was so happy to see his brother.

We finished getting ready…

**Haps POV.**

I could see Opie's bike when I pulled up. I hope he would agree to what I was going to request of him.

"Hey brother" I told him. "You look good, glad to see your finally back with us where you belong".

"Thanks, man, it's good to be back, thanks for having me Hap, I'd understand if you didn't" Ope said.

I just looked at him for a sec. "Yea about that, here…. Put this on, I pulled out the white dress shirt that I and some of the guys had to wear. You have black pants?" I asked.

Opie just looked at me with the look of shock on his face. "I don't want to intrude Hap, it's ok".

"Listen Ope, you're a brother and a good one, I know this can't be easy for you but we are family and I want you here so put on the damn shirt".

Opie laughed, "ok man, ok. Thanks Hap" .

If I was going to marry Cam and have Sofia as my daughter I wanted to start off right. Opie was Sofia's biological father and he had a right to be here. None of this would even be happening if it wasn't for Opie, I'll always be grateful to Opie for releasing Cam as his old lady. This was going to be a good day.

I walked around the corner to the back when Tara walked up to me with a small suitcase.

"here ya go Hap, she's all packed" Tara said as she handed me the small bag.

"Did she see you" I asked Tara.

"Nope, I grabbed a couple of things she already had and then I bought her some things. She has the necessities" she told me with a wink. I couldn't help but laugh.

Tara from what I could tell was a really cool chic. She was going places and I hoped she would eventually come back to us, Cam loves her and is her best friend, and I hope someday she and Jax can work it out. They are so crazy ad hung up on each other.

"Thanks sweetheart, you're the best" I told her.

"Anytime, oh look you have fifteen minutes, you better go finish up the pictures with the guys", so I went back towards the festivities.

***Cam POV***

Tara was helping Sofia get her dress on, while I was touching up my make up when I heard my dad knock and say.

"Hey sweetheart, mind if we come in for a second?"

"No, come on in" I told him. So dad, Clay and Gemma walked in. "Baby girl, we wanted to talk to you for second" Gemma said, I could tell she was trying not to get emotional.

Tara took Sofia by the hand, "come on pumpkin, lets go potty so we don't have to go during the wedding".

"ok, auntie Tara" Sofia said sweetly.

I looked at the three of them and they had a look of happiness, and sadness.

My dad walked up and handed me a velvet box, "I gave this to your mom when we got married" he said. So I opened the box and there was the most beautiful set of pearls, I noticed the clasp, it was bigger than normal, it had been changed, it was a diamond happy face. I couldn't help but giggle, but I teared up too.

"Oh daddy, it's beautiful. I love it, thank you so much" I told him as I pulled him in for a big hug.

"Help me put them on" I asked him.

Then I looked at all three of them, "how do they look?" I asked. "Beautiful baby" Gemma said as she smiled and tried not to let her tears fall.

Clay handed me a small white box with a pair of pearl and diamond earrings. "These are from Gemma and myself, we thought they would go well with your necklace. We just wanted you to know how much we love you and how proud of you we are. You are like the child Gemma and I never got to have. This is your day and we are so happy for you" Clay said with a slight waver to his voice.

"Oh you guys, I love you too. Thank you so much for everything.. Really". "These are stunning" I told them. I gave them both hugs.

Then Gemma spoke. "baby girl, your mother would be so proud of who you are, I really wish she could be here today". then my tears began to fall. "I wish she could be here too" I said quietly.

Then Gemma handed me another small white box.. "Oh my gosh what is this.. Really you guys this is too much with the gifts" I laughed.

"It's not from us baby" Gemma said. "It's from Hap" Clay said. I opened the box and there was a small note.

Your mine, I'm yours. I love you. Dante'. Again with the tears. Inside the box was a delicate diamond bracelet made out of platinum and diamonds. It had a bunch of small smiley face hooked together, it sparkled so much. I couldn't stop staring at it. I would match my necklace that Hap had given me for my birthday. Inside it was engraved with what the note said. "Your mine, I'm yours, I love you, Dante'.

Wow… so many emotions, but all of joy.

Then we heard the pitter patter of little feet. "Come on mommy lets get this party started" Sofia said so innocently.

"Ok, who let her hang out with Tig I asked" as we all laughed.

"Ok baby, lets get this party started" I said to Sofia as everyone started to file out.

*****Haps POV******

"Ok son, it's time for you to head out and get married to that lovely young lady" Lydia said to Happy.

I pulled my ma in for a hug, "Thanks Ma, I'm glad you're here, it really means a lot".

"I love you Dante' and just seeing you happy and settled down with a wonderful girl is all I ever wanted for you, it makes me so happy and now I'm a grandma too" my ma laughed. Sofia asked my ma if it was ok to call her grandma and my ma fell in love with Sofia right away.

After a couple more minutes we heard the music start, so I walked my ma down the aisle to her seat and stood in front of all my brothers and family. I stood there with my brothers, Kozik, Lorca and Jax, the rest of my brothers seated had to also wear what we were wearing, black pants with a white dress shirt and our cuts. Ronnie and Gemma demanded it and no one had enough balls to tell them no.

I watched as Ronnie and Gemma walked down the aisle in their dark purple dresses, then Tara in her light purple dress, I looked back at Jax and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Then came my Tiny girl Sofia. In a white dress with small light purple flowers and a dark purple bow. She was adorable dropping the flower pedals down the aisle. Concentrating as hard as she could so she would get them right.

She got to wear Opie was sitting, stopped and leaned in and gave him a kiss, everybody said "ooh, or awww' it was sweet. Then she got to the alter, looked up at me and lifted her arms. So I bent down and gave her a hug and kiss. She whispered to me.

"Thank you for my bracelet and I love you too". Everyone was staring at us and chuckling…

"Your welcome princess, but you better go stand by Tara now, everyone is waiting for us" I told her.

Sofia turned around and waved at everyone. "Hi everybody. My mommy looks so pretty and… hi daddy" she hollered and giggled. Everyone started cracking up… Tara took Sofia's hand and they stood together, then I heard new music and then I saw the most beautiful sight.

She was in a strapless white dress that came down to just above her knees and was longer in the back. Her hair was only partially up with some jewel looking pins in her curls with some flowers. I noticed she had on the matching bracelet to Sofia's but Sofia's was not in platinum, only white gold and tinier and in Sofia's it said, Always, Happy's Princess. The cool thing about Sofia's bracelet is I could add more smiley faces to it as she grows.

All of the sudden I didn't hear or see anything but Cambrie. She was absolutely beautiful and she was mine. She was smiling from ear to ear. I could hear my brothers standing up with me gasp as they saw her.

As the minister had us say our vows, I couldn't help but think what I was going to do to her when we were done. I was pretty sure I was sporting the biggest wood ever and I didn't care, but I looked down anyways, it didn't' look it but I felt it.

I just wanted to get through these vows and be married to this gorgeous creature next to me. Then I felt Koz bump me in the shoulder… shit do I really have to say it?

"I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my harley"… Cam laughed and said "You better"..then pulled me in for a kiss and everybody cheered..

*****Back to Cams POV*****

Wow, as I pulled Happy in for our kiss, I could feel that he was sporting wood. I pulled back and raised my eyebrows at him. "Really?" I asked him.

Happy leaned down and kissed me again then whispered into my ear "I can't wait to get up that dress of yours". I could have melted right there. As we walked back down the aisle and received all kinds of well wishes form everyone, we had to go and sign our marriage certificate. After we signed it and the minister left the room, I locked the door and started to lift my dress.

"Now? Here?" Hap asked.

"Oh yea, here and now" I demanded as I jumped into his lap. I undid his pants and he moved my thong to the side and rubbed my tender spot with his thumb. It felt so good., so I reached down into his jeans and pulled his big erection out and climbed on. I started off slow, looking into Haps eyes.

Then he grabbed my hips and started moving me faster. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and arched my back as he started pounding into me.. He felt so good. I started to get loud when he put his fingers in my mouth, then I leaned down and bit his neck as I came…

"Oh my god, I could do this all day long" I told him. I love you inside of me I told him.

Hap gave me one last kiss and said, "The feeling's mutual, wish I could always be inside of you"..Then we heard Sofia yell..

"Mommy, what are you doing, lets party" she squealed. I just laughed and Hap looked at me and said, "she been hanging out with Tig again?".. Yep I said.

Everything was perfect, everyone we loved was with us celebrating. We went to finish up pictures, so we could get to partying.

After dinner, all the toasts and cake the DJ announced our first dance, those that new happy new he was not much for dancing, but with me he would slow dance, more of a hold me close and tight and sway….

I hadn't really figured he would want to dance and I never really asked him so I was surprised to find out we actually had a song.

**It's Your Love**

Dancin' in the dark, middle of the nightTakin' your heart and holdin' it tightEmotional touch, touchin' my skinAnd asking you to doWhat you've been doin' all over againOh, it's a beautiful thingDon't think I can keep it all inI just gotta let you knowWhat it is that won't let me go?It's your loveIt just does something to meIt sends a shock right through meI can't get enoughAnd if you wonderAbout the spell I'm underOh, it's your loveBetter than I was, more than I amAnd all of this happened by taking your handAnd who I am now is who I wanted to beAnd now that we're togetherI'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and freeOh, it's a beautiful thingDon't think I can keep it all inIf you asked me why I've changedAll I gotta do is say your sweet name

Tim Mcgraw 7 Faith Hill.

Happy grabbed my hand and led me out to the dance floor, I could hear people, mainly the women saying awww, isn't that sweet. I couldn't help but giggle.

Hap pulled me in tightly and just stared into my eyes as we started moving.

"Wow babe, you are dancing really well". I'm sorry I'm so surprised, but I honestly didn't think you would want to so I didn't even pick a song, speaking of, who picked this? It's beautiful".

"Tara sent me a list of songs she thought we might like, this one made the cut"

I stared up at him, "Just when I thought I couldn't love you any more" I said. I pulled his head down to me so I could kiss him.

I held onto him and we danced the rest of the song in silence. Then they announced the father daughter dance.

Then I heard it… and I started to cry a little. I couldn't believe he remembered. He would let me stand on the tops of his shoes and we would dance together when I was a little girl.

"I see trees of green, red roses too, I see them bloom for me and for you, and I think to myself what a wonderful world"…..

"Oh daddy, you remembered" I said. As I danced with my father.

"Of course I did, I could never forget our song sweetheart". He pulled me in for a hug and as I looked over his shoulder, I could see most of the women crying a little and even some of the guys. I know Clay had tears in his eyes, as well as Jax, Koz, Chibs and Bobby.

After we got all the traditional stuff out of the way, the real party began. Uncle Bobby even got up to sing us a few songs. I even got up and sang Love Me Tender with him. It was so much fun.

It was about eight thirty when Koz came up and whispered in Haps ear and the DJ announced that the bride and groom were leaving. I hadn't even changed yet.

"Why are we leaving now?" I asked Hap.

"Because I want to be alone with my wife and we have a very early flight" he stated.

"Oh, ok" I smiled.

Sofia was getting tired and starting to fall asleep in Lydia's lap, we woke her up to say our goodbyes, she started dozing off again so Hap asked Opie to get her. We both gave Opie a hug goodbye. I knew leaving him with Sofia was the best thing for both of them.

As we got out to the front drive I noticed Happys bike parked out front but the gas tank looked different, there was a beautiful drawing of my face on it, along with some skulls. I was so taken aback by it.

"It's beautiful, Oh my gosh I can't believe you did this" I said in awe.

Hap just leaned down to give me a kiss, Didn't say anything.

I noticed my small carry on bag strapped to his bike. I looked over at Tara she was holding onto Jax. She just shrugged. I ran over to hug them and thank them.

Before we left, Hap took my garter off and tossed it.. Bobby caught it and he wasn't even trying, it hit him in the head..

"Oh hell no he yelled, I've been married four times, I'm not good at it so he through it up in the air and then it landed on Koz.. We all just laughed.

I tossed my bouquet and it landed on Lydia, who like Bobby didn't want it and handed it to Tara.. Jax and Tara stood there looking mortified. That was a great picture.

We said our goodbyes, and Happy helped me climb onto his bike without ruining my dress and off we went.

We ended up at the Salish Lodge in Snoqualmie. I realized I was still hungry.

"I hope they have good food here, I'm starving" I complained to Hap.

"I get you alone and all you want is food" Hap asked. I laughed. "you know, for fuel" I told him. He smiled at that.

The suite was gorgeous, there was already a platter of food laid out for us along with chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. Our room looked over the falls right out our window. A huge cushy bed and a fire place. It was Tara and Jax's present to us.

Apparently he had Tara pack my things, but he wouldn't let me look inside my bag, he grabbed what he thought I would need and handed it to me. He didn't want me to see what was in my bag.

I went in and took off my dress and hung I up, that left me in my white corset, thong and knee highs. I took my hair down and my pearls off. But I left my bracelet on.

When I came out of the bathroom, Hap was standing in front of the window looking out at the falls. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black silk pajama bottoms. He looked so at ease and peaceful.

I walked up behind him and put my arms around him. "What are you thinking about babe?" I asked.

"Just how quiet and peaceful it is here. How we don't get quiet and peaceful very often so we had better enjoy it while we can".

I knew he wasn't just talking about having a toddler around or family and friends but that club life can get hectic and dangerous. He wanted to savor this moment, in case he never got one like it again.

I moved in front of him and looked up at his face. "I get it Hap, I do. Lets just enjoy this". I reached up to kiss him "lets just enjoy each other" I said in between kisses.

"I love you Dante'… so much"

I love you too Mrs. Lohman…

I woke up a few hours later, it was early. It wasn't dark but it wasn't quite light out yet either and there were still stars out. The falls and the horizon looked gorgeous. I felt Happy come up behind me and wrap his arms around me.

"Come back to bed we still have some time before we have to get ready to leave".

I turned around to face him.

"How are we going to get your bike back and my dress? I know we aren't leaving them here?" I asked.

"Tara is leaving on Monday, so they are going to stay in this room tonight. Jax reserved it for two nights and when they leave they will take your dress and someone will pick my bike up on the flat bed." Happy stated.

"Oh, ok. Makes sense" I said.

We went back to bed for a while, then got up to get ready to go, Happy handed me a sundress to wear so I figured maybe we were going somewhere warm.

The car came to pick us up and take us to the airport. All we had for luggage was my small carry on and Haps back pack. He always preferred to carry light.

When we arrived at the airport we pulled into Hawaiian Air.

I whipped my head around to look at him, and he just sat there with a small but proud smirk.

"Really?" We are going to Hawaii?" I was so excited, I was bouncing up and down in my seat.

I jumped into his lap and peppered his face with kisses.

"Thank you, thank you , thank you. You are the best husband ever" I told him as I laughed.

This was definitely turning out to be the best honeymoon ever….

**Ok so I know this was really long, probably too long winded. Sometimes I have a problem of going into too much explanation. Sorry about that, it's late and I really wanted to get this chapter done. Hope you like it. Feel free to review. **


End file.
